Assassins of Noor
by MilkSapphire
Summary: Diana's sister is dead and she goes to Algeria to seek peace with her inner self. While she is there she runs into a certain Clark Kent. She has dismissed her WW title, but steps into another title. Some Arabic, but will translate. Takes place during/after Infinite Crisis. No "One year Later". Clark is not Superman in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Assassins of Noor

Diana, Princess of the Amazons glanced up at the seventy-foot marble statue of Athena before her remembering what the great Goddess said to her once –"_one will be granted a life after death, Princess Diana."_ She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands so tight her knuckles appeared white. Footsteps were heard behind the Princess, but she continued to mumble soft prayers to the Goddess statue.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Diana opened her eyes and peered to the side of her. It was a rather tall broad shadow. On top of the shadow's head was a large crown and from the look of the width of the stealth dark figure, it must be wearing lengthy robes. Diana stood and bowed to the statue as her prayers had come to an end.

She did not turn just yet. The shadow spoke, "I hope I was not disturbing you. I just wanted to discuss some important matters with you."

Diana sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. She felt a sting in her eyes. She would not shed a tear, not in front of _her. _Her mother had been weeping for weeks now, but only in her own privacy of her bed chambers. She could hear her mother at night as she walked by her bedroom. The guards outside the doors stood silently but they all knew why she was crying. She too was trying to be strong, strong for her people. Diana did not want to show her mother that she was vulnerable at the moment, although she knew she wanted to grieve, now was not the time. She did not budge from her spot and a hand came to rest on her strong shoulder. The Princess stiffened, but didn't move.

"Diana, I think it is time for you to return to Patriarch's world and reclaim your title." The Queen gestured in a soft voice. Easily Diana detected sorrow and hoarse in her mother's voice. This only made her feelings towards this worsen.

Finally the Princess faced the Queen with weary eyes, but a strong face. "No. I'm not going back to the Americas. I am not ready to go back yet. Now excuse me, mother. I have some matters of my _own_ to take care of." She brushed off the hand on her shoulder and strode out of the temple of Athena.

Hippolyta clutched her pendant against her chest. Her heart felt heavy and she lowered her head to the ground. _May the Gods help that daughter of mine_?

Diana walked out of the temple and towards the palace. Amazon sisters around her were bowing their heads as she walked by. Her eyes met theirs but soon she found hundreds of them staring at her. Diana's eyes travelled at great speed and not even making eye contact with her sisters. She started running through the market. She knocked over many fruit baskets and vegetable stands.

"What is wrong with the Princess?" one sister asked aloud.

"She has been acting very bizarre for the past few weeks."

"Maybe if she would have never left the island she wouldn't have to feel such pain in her heart."

"Oh leave her be. She is grieving."

"She has an odd way of showing it wouldn't you say so, Aleka?"

"Certainly."

"She ought to have a bit more grace! Look what she did to my _peponi_!"

Diana kept running until she couldn't run anymore. Her feet lifted off the ground and she took to the skies. She left the market a mess with bedding, veggies, fruits, shoes, clothing, tapestries and weaponry scattered everywhere. Many of her sisters cursed and growled at the sight of the chaos. She looked backed and saw the women huddle together to clear the mess before the Queen arrived. Diana shook her head and kept flying higher into the sky. She landed atop of her apartments on the far west wing of the palace. She sat there with her legs dangling over the edge of the building looking out at the blue water of the ocean.

Her hands travelled across her shins then to her knees and up her muscular lean thighs. She shivered at her own touch and her hands were now at her face; feeling all elements of her statue-like face. Her nose long and thin like her fingers. Her cheekbones round like apples, but subtle beneath her skin. The eyes were like the shape of crisp, large almonds which replicated the color of the Aegean Sea. Eyebrows that lifted high above her deep set eyelids and her wavy ebony locks swayed in the gentle breeze. Diana opened her eyes and a single tear fell from her eye as she saw the sun setting.

She was gone. Her baby sister was gone. Donna Troy was no more than a memory.

Why had she been like this for all these weeks? She avoided outside contact and even went into seclusion for a week. Her mother was worried about her health and mental being. Her weight had significantly dropped and her face lost its beautiful olive tone and somehow her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. Diana's heart longed for her sister to be sitting right next to her once more. She accepted the fact that her sister died weeks ago, but hoped it was all a dream and she would come back the next day. She didn't and she wouldn't.

"_Diana, Diana! Come here you have to see this!" Donna interrupted her sister from her reading time within her bed chambers._

_Diana rolled her eyes. "Donna, come on now, I was in the middle of reading something. Can this wait?" too late. She was being drug out by her sister. They practically ran outside managing to sneak by the guards. Donna flew the two to the rooftop of the palace._

"_Donna, really, this better be incredibly amazing, because I was in the middle of reading something very important!" Diana huffed and was now getting irritated with all of this running around. _

"_Oh please Diana I am sure you were just reading The Trial of Socrates, which you have read a million times already if I do say so myself!" Donna rolled her eyes but had a bright smile across her face. _

_Diana's eyes widened as she was speechless. "How….how did you…"_

"_You always read that when you are stressed, especially when it has something to do with the League. Now sit down with me." She patted the spot next to her with her hand. "Come now, I won't bite, sis. Sit, sit!" the smile glowed in the moonlight and Diana nodded and took the spot next to her little sister._

_They were staring out at the midnight sky. Both sat in silence and Diana sighed, but Donna paid no attention to it. "What exactly am I looking at Donna?" sometimes she did these ridiculous things that Diana could not contemplate. A long pause and still no answer. "Well?"_

_Donna shoved her sister with her elbow. "Diana, look at the stars." _

_Diana looked up at the sky once more and saw bright stars that lit up the island. This was not anything new. They both had seen the stars everyday and even connected the stars to make pictures when they were children. Now they were young women out in the world, about to face the evil of all evils. How could she be so composed?_

"_I've seen the stars before. They're very lovely. Can I go now?" _

"_Hey! Wait a minute Diana!" she pulled her sister back down next to her. "What happened to you? You used to bring me out here all the time when were little girls. Now suddenly a grown woman, ambassador, heroine and you can't enjoy this sight with me?" she made a puppy pout face and Diana sighed as she listened selectively. "Now." She began. "I mean, reaaaaally look at the stars. Look how they are aligned. They are so beautiful, so bright, and so full of energy." A pause. "Just like you." A dim smile came to her lips and Diana had her sister's full attention now. "And then the stars will die out." The smile faded from Donna's face and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Everything comes to an end, but you won't ever die out. Even if you do people will remember you as Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, Ambassador, and Wonder Woman. You will go down in history, in school books, perhaps in the world record books or maybe the 'most influential people in the world' list. Life is short for mortals Diana, but we are not Gods. We can die too. Now is the time to see the beauty of the world and don't take it for granted. Mother has lived for thousands of years and even I think she hasn't experienced Earth's full impending beauty. May Gaea show her the way and you too?" She nudged her big sister playfully. _

_Diana looked up at the sky and saw beautiful, bright stars just like her sister said._

_Donna waved her hand in front of her sister's face, blocking her space-out moment. "Hello, Earth to Diana!" she laughed._

"_Stop that." Diana hit Donna's shoulder lightly. "Donna…."_

"_Hm?" _

"_If one of us dies, who will...…what will happen?" Diana's eyes seemed worried with fear now. In a few days they were going into the biggest battle the world has ever seen. Donna turned to look at her, but with a soft expression and worry free noted in._

"_We will find out, Diana, but if one of does go, promise we will take care of mother. She will be suffering deeply." Donna laughed, but it was not a genuine laugh. It was a laugh of sadness. _

_Diana did not meet Donna's eyes until she finished her sentence. It was only a few moments later did she realize that maybe one of them could actually….die. She grabbed her little sister and hugged her with her head resting on her shoulder._

"_We won't be going anywhere." They smiled and continued to look at the stars. _

Only three weeks ago did they have that conversation and now she was no longer on this planet.

Diana opened her eyes and the tears were now stained on her cheeks. The sky was now dark as she sat there in solemn. She could feel Donna next to her the whole time. She heard her laugh, felt her warmth, her hand bopping her on the back of her head and her ebony locks swishing in her face.

She smiled. The first smile she had in weeks. She was neither happy nor sad, but somehow she felt better about herself. One could not grieve forever. A star above Diana was the brightest among the rest of the stars and she stood to look at the star.

"You are the bright star, sister." She smiled as she floated down to the gates of the palace.

First goal failed. She did not help her mother during this grieving period. She had failed her baby sister already.

She flew inside the palace and rested her heels on the marble floor of the conference room where her mother was.

"Oh mother, there's something we need to talk about."

*_peponi_ = honey-dew melon*

**AN: this is a prologue for a very….different...kind of fic I am going to write. Members at the SM/WW group encouraged me to keep writing this, so I will be working on it off and on as well as the other story I am currently writing. Hopefully I don't get confused writing two at the same time LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Revelation

Diana left for the Watchtower the following week and she came to greet the Justice League, or what has been left of it. She entered the space tower and all heroes that were left were not dressed in their costumes. She saw Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, wore black slacks with a dark blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. His arm had still been in pain from the ongoing battle they had fought weeks ago. Bruce did not like to show his discomfort in front of anybody, even if he was in pain he did not show it and was always ready to go back into action. Diana caught a wince in his eye, and she smiled. _So he is not as stone faced as he puts off I see_.

In the monitor womb there were several others like Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner, and one of the newest members, Cassandra Sandsmark. All original heroes of the League were not dressed in their traditional garb, but all wore comfortable, casual clothing. Jeans, shirt, shoes and the _Robins_ wore sunglasses. _They've been hanging around Bruce too long_, Diana thought. Diana wore a white tunic with a coin belt around her waist and golden lace-up sandals. Her gauntlets were laced with gold vines and her Wonder Woman signature tiara was not on her head. Instead her hair was in one long French braid and a tassel was attached to the bottom of her braid.

Batman called for a meeting later that afternoon and everyone filled in. Diana took her seat next to Arthur, their head chairman and Bruce was across from her. The chairs were filled by Tim, Dick, Jason, Kyle, Cassie, Bart Allen, and Captain Marvel –Billy Batson. After a few minutes of conversing, Arthur stood and everyone cleared their throats and waited for the meeting to start.

"Well, as you know, this tragic fight has finally come to an end and we are beginning with fresh faces and new abilities guiding us." He began and the faces of Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Robin and Batman all showed grief for great heroes they had lost. Wally West, one of the original Flash's had disappeared and he was nowhere to be found. Same went for Victor, Cyborg and Hawkgirl, Kendra. "So now, I am sure you are all wondering why me, Princess Diana and Bruce have called this meeting."

Everyone awaited the answer. "We have discussed this for the past week and think this is the best thing to do…"

_Oh Hera's sake, this man is stalling the situation_! Diana grunted and then raised her hand and stood in front of everyone. "Bruce, Tim, Dick and I are leaving the League." She blunted stated and sat back down in her seat. The whole room went quiet and their jaws were dropped by this surprise. Cassie stood up exasperated.

"You can't do that! You can't just walk off and leave after what just happened! What will everyone think of this? Don't you want to help and be a part of this League? Co'mon guys!" she threw her hands in the air and started floating off the ground. She was eyeing Diana for awhile.

"Cassandra, we are not having this discussion. Our decision is final," The Amazon spoke and it was quiet once more.

"You can't do this!" Cassie began to shout at her mentor, "A life for a life and we live on. People go on with their lives. You can't just run away from your problems, you know, it's not healthy."

Diana felt her blood begin to boil and she was losing patience. How would this young girl understand the pain and suffering the entire League has felt over the past month? She would not understand. She has not been here long enough. How dare she speak to me this way? Diana stood and pointed her finger at the blond haired Amazon.

"That is enough out of you! I don't want to hear you talk like that again to me or any one of the leaguers. They are to be treated with respect. They are your elders, your mentors or so I will tell your father of your behavior! Now sit down and not another word from your mouth, do you understand?" Diana barked at the young Wonder Girl. Cassie had wide eyes. Boy, she had never seen Diana so angry before and she did not even have to come within five feet of her and she could feel the heat of words spitting in her face. The young girl nodded her head and sat down quietly as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Diana was breathing heavily causing her chest to rise and fall as she slowed her breathing from the rush of emotions coming to her. What had came over her? She had never shouted at someone like that before, especially one of her friends, a member of the league. She was beginning to sound like her mother. Diana shook her head and dismissed herself from the meeting immediately.

She went to the training room and decided to let off some of her anger and bottled up emotions out. She usually spent two to three hours in the simulation rooms and sometimes she was able to spar with Bruce or Arthur and teach Cassie some new techniques, but this time she wanted to be alone.

The meeting ended an hour later and all the members dispersed to do their own thing. Nightwing, Dick, approached Bruce and asked him very concerned, "Is there something wrong with Diana? She's on edge. I have never seen her so uncontrolled and angry before."

Bruce put a hand on his protégé's shoulder, "Have some sympathy for her. We have lost friends and members, but she lost her sister and I don't think she has accepted the fact that she is gone now."

Dick ran a hand through his jet black hair and looked back at the training room and saw it was occupied. He walked over to the window and saw Diana training in simulation mode. She looked like a crazed Amazon kicking in the air and rolling on the ground. She was not using any of her flight powers or her lariat. He stepped into the room and turned off the simulation and Diana turned and saw Dick standing at the control panel.

"You are not authorized to do that," she was breathing heavily and parts of her hair were sticking against her sweaty flesh. He folded his arms and looked at her with a cocky smile.

"Princess, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you."

Diana sighed and grabbed a towel and patted her face and the back of her neck.

"What is it you want to talk about? If it's about me resigning from the League I don't want to hear your sassy mouth," she said, but then blinked as she just heard what she said. "I'm sorry," she didn't turn to face him.

He came closer to her, "It's alright. I can be pretty sassy," he smiled and that received a raised eyebrow from the Princess. Suddenly he cleared his throat and straightened up. Even if she was not really going to be a part of the League anymore, she was still Wonder Woman, Princess Diana, in his eyes and she was a valued member of the League. She helped out others and guided them to pursue their best interests and sometimes she even trained the younger members. She was a true walking Goddess and now she wouldn't be there anymore to do all those wonderful things she does every day. _She is probably going to retire on her island_, Dick thought.

"So….where will you go now that you won't be Wonder Woman anymore?" he put all his weight on the balls of his feet and rocked back and forth nervously and it was kind of awkward being in a room, alone with her. She wasn't in the best of moods and she was intimidating, even if she didn't mean to be. Diana did not answer him right away and he started making excuses to leave. "Well its okay, you don't have to tell me. I should go see what everybody else is doing," he started to head out, but she spoke.

"I am going to the Middle East to help children in orphanages and try to make their lives better including their families. I will not don my tiara or lariat. I will change my name and no one from the League will be able to find me." She folded the towel and headed out of the simulation room.

"Except maybe for Bruce. He's pretty good at finding people who don't want to be found."

"He won't have an option or motive to find me." She said firmly and his face flushed a bit.

She closed the door and opened her doors to her old room and Dick walked passed her and decided to leave her alone.

Diana's room was packed away and cleared. There was nothing in the room except for an empty bed and a bathroom. She went into the bathroom and stripped out of her soiled clothes and turned on the water. The warm water sprinkled over her body and she gathered her hair and rinsed it under the shower head. This was the last time she would be in this shower, this would be the last time she would see the League, her friends, her second family. She sighed and then she thought of her mother. How will she react to this sudden urge to go to the desert lands? Her mother thought she was taking back her title as Wonder Woman and joining the League after so long being at home. She was wrong; her mother didn't know anything of what was going on. Diana had a few words with the Goddess Athena a week before she came to the Watchtower.

* * *

_Far in the west wing of the palace on Themyscira Diana sat in her room and prayed for answers from her Gods. She didn't know what to do anymore. She prayed for someone to answer her. It had been far too long to stay on the island and be a sloth. Donna has gone now and she needed to move along with her life. Her sister never wanted to take the position of Wonder Woman if something happened to Diana, she knew that, but Donna would if she really needed to. Now that she was gone there was only one Wonder Woman out of the Wonder family as the media called them. Cassie was apparently doing a fabulous job with the League and Diana smiled at this. She was proud of the young girl for stepping up and taking action. She was a bright girl and she will do well with the Justice League. _

_ Diana had been praying for a month now and she had no answers. She was becoming impatient and she threw her hands on her bed and clutched her sheets within her hands. "Why won't you answer me? When I need you the most you run and hide, but when I don't need help you appear and make my life a disaster and very difficult! Why won't you answer me?" she yelled at the ceiling and tears filled her eyes. "My sister is gone! My other half is not walking on this Earth anymore and I seek help of what to do! I have no husband, I have no children. You cannot give me that gift and I am not asking much, but I ask why you have not answered my prayers? Why?" Diana leaned her head on her bed as tears stained her sheets. _

_ She said in a whisper, "I don't know what to do…." She rubbed her eyes and then a light appeared in her bedroom and Diana looked up and shielded her eyes from the intensity of the glow._

_ The light dissipated and she looked at what or rather who was in her bed chamber. Diana kneeled down with her nose touching the floor and her hands by her head. "Lady Athena."_

_ Athena tapped the Amazon's shoulder, "you may rise now, child. I cannot stay long, so I will be brief." Diana nodded and stood tall and with her hands behind her back. "You have been seeking guidance from the Olympians and I have come to answer your prayers."_

_ "Whatever it is I am ready to hear it." Diana said calmly, but inside she was nervous and her stomach was in a knot. She did not want to reclaim her title as of yet, she wasn't even sure she wanted to continue to be Wonder Woman or Ambassador._

_ Athena began waving her hand in front of Diana revealing a desert land with rolling sand hills and camels with travelers riding upon their humps. _

_ "The desert? What will I do with that?"_

_ She held out her finger to silence the Princess. A smile came to the Goddess' face. "You will seek refuge in the desert land. You will be needed there. You will not don your Wonder Woman attire or reveal your past identity. You will serve under an oath to keep that a secret or so shall I punish you gravely and you will have to deal with the rest of the Olympians to beg for forgiveness." She stated and Diana nodded her head._

_ "Of course, of course, but why must I travel across the world to find refuge?"_

_ "You will find your inner self there and regain your psychological serenity. You will find people who are worse off than you are and you will discover love with the helpless in the desert gardens. "_

_ Diana took all of this information in. She would travel to the Middle East, of course, but…how will she remain undercover? People will recognize her face anywhere she went. "Lady Athena, how will get by in those countries? I am known all over the world as Wonder Woman."_

_ "That is up to you, Princess Diana. I must go, but remember what I have said and do not go back on your word or feel the wrath of Hera and all others." She smiled and disappeared before Diana could answer her back._

_ The Middle East? What will she do there? Athena said she will discover love with the helpless and regain her mental strength. This is a good thing, but why there?_

_ "I should not question the Gods. Stupid, Diana, stupid!" she hit her head with her fist.  
_

* * *

Diana stepped out of the shower and dried her body and wrapped her hair in a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She took the wrapped towel off her head and wrapped it like a veil. She had her hair totally covered and she looked at herself a bit longer and nodded.

"That's it. That's what I will do." She smiled and unraveled the towel off her head again to hang it up in the bathroom.

She transported to Themyscira to gather her belongings to head overseas. If she was going to desert her previous identity as Wonder Woman then she would need to actually fly on a plane to get there and be like a normal citizen. The Queen approached Diana in her bed chambers and sat on her daughter's large bed. "Diana, do you really have to leave? I don't understand why you must leave us, the league, leave _me_."

"Mother, I told you before, Athena told me to travel to the desert lands and find myself there. Perhaps there is something there she wants to me to see. I will have to find out for myself, and I must keep my word, or else. Well you know what happens when the Gods are angered by a broken promise."

Hippolyta rolled her eyes, "they get angry when a pebble is inside the sole of their shoe. Diana, are you sure you want to do this?" she placed a hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder.

"Yes." Diana wore a black long sleeved dress with a hijab (veil) around her head, covering her beautiful hair. She wrapped her hair in a tight bun so it was nice and secure. She took a good look at herself in the mirror. She has never felt more confined in her life. She was already starting to feel hot and bothered. Hippolyta looked at her daughter and it reminded her of those women she saw on television that were rescued by the League in a bombed shelter in Egypt.

"You look…." Her mother couldn't find the words and she rubbed her chin with her delicate fingers. "Uncomfortable."

Diana smiled and hugged her mother, "I will come and visit if I can, but I need to leave if I want to catch my plane. I have never been in a plane with strangers before. This shall be interesting." She was feeling rather excited that she wasn't going to back to her title, but that she was practically a different person. Diana had asked Bruce to do one last Batman-like thing for her and that was to make fake papers for her with a different name and birth certificate. She couldn't use Diana Prince because that would complicate things and possible blow her cover. She had her papers in her purse she carried.

Diana said goodbye to her sisters and mother for one last time and teleported to the nearest airport. She wore black sunglasses and she saw hundreds of people rushing past her and some bumping into her. She scoffed at some of them and was about to say something, but kept quiet. You must keep your cool, Diana. You are not Wonder Woman today, not ever again.

* * *

When she was checking in her bags to board the plane people gave her strange looks and the attendants were very weary of her appearance. Diana was nearly six foot and covered in black garb and a black veil, people were bound to stare at her. She barely noticed and sat where her seat was and didn't think anything of it. An Arab man sat two seats across the aisle from her and kept staring at her. He appeared to be in his mid thirties and had a son next to him. He was a rather handsome man and very fair skinned with big black eyes. Diana simply smiled and kept reading her book that she brought with her.

He finally decided to speak to her. "Aasalamalkieum, keifa halik na'am sayyideti?"(Hello, how are you ma'am?) he smiled at her and assumed she knew how to speak his native language, Arabic. Diana froze and didn't know what to say. She had been trained to speak several languages, including Arabic, but somehow she did not recognize what he was saying. She rarely spoke the language so she answered, "Ana bikhayr." (I am well) She said at first, "Sorry, I don't speak Arabic very well."

The man smiled and his son gleamed as well. "Do not worry. I speak English as well."

Diana blinked, "oh well then, that's excellent! I feel like I have been on this plane for days, but it has only been four hours. I am growing impatient."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yes the flight is very long to Algeria. My name is Ihab Ali Rayah, I am from Algiers, Algeria. Are you from Algeria as well?"

Oh gods, what do I say? I don't look Algerian. He does not even know my name. What will he say? Suddenly Diana remembered what Bruce put on those fake papers he made.

"My name is Diana Al-Wahhab, no I am not from Algeria, but I am hoping to move there from Lebanon." She nodded at her lie, yes it was a good lie, she thought. This was going to be a bit harder than she thought. First things first, she must brush up on her Arabic and learn dialects.

The man's son looked at the woman and he smiled, "you're very pretty, miss. My name is Fashiq." Diana smiled at the boy.

"Well you are very adorable, Fashiq."

"Do you have kids, Miss Al-Wahhab?" the boy asked and Diana shook her head 'no'.

The man hit his hand and said something in their language very sternly. "I apologize. He misses his mother. She is waiting for us back home in Algiers. Are you going to see family in Algeria?"

Diana put her fist under chin to lean on, "No. I am just going moving there for a change in scenery." She hoped that convincing enough for the Algerian man.

They continued to talk for the rest of the flight and when they finally landed Diana waited to find her luggage and go on to find somewhere to stay. She took a bus to the nearest hotel in Algiers. The sight around her was unfamiliar. The women wore black or white tents it looked like. She had read that they were called burqas. Some wore plain hijabs or niqabs. Diana stared out her window and unpacked her clothes. Diana also noticed that everywhere a woman went a man had to be with her. She cocked a brow at this and then decided to go outside to get some fresh fruit. A man stopped her before she left the hotel.

"Ma'am you cannot leave the hotel as of now. Are you from around here?" he asked in a very thick accent.

Diana stood there and approached the man at the desk. "I am not from around here. I just want to stop at that market over there to buy some fruits."

The desk clerk nodded and found someone to go with her and Diana sighed as she pulled her purse over her shoulder.

_What have I gotten myself into?  
_

* * *

**AN: alright, well this is the first chapter. I tried to fit everything in without it being lengthy and kind of boring. This story takes place in the comics of DC's Countdown to Infinite Crisis. I have changed a lot of things, because those Infinite Crisis comics can be a bit confusing sometimes and there is so much information!**

**Okay as you know Donna Troy is dead and in the comics she is killed by a Superman robot, but since I don't have Superman in this story, she was not killed by the robot. She was killed by many of those parademons. And as for the Returns in Infinite Crisis, I will not be making Donna come back to life, because she always dies and comes back to life and that's just too much write in a fictional story lol. I am not including the death of Power Girl in this either because it has to do with Superman and Kara and Zor-El. So that means no Kara in this story either. Oh boy why did I choose I.C. again? Obviously it says in Infinite Crisis that Diana was supposedly a missing person in the comics, I have not put that in there. That would complicate things.**

**Oh and one more thing, this story is nothing religious at all, but since Diana will be in that part of the world, religious things will come up because only because she is not Muslimah, she prays to her Gods and Goddesses as you should know (: and I own none of the DC characters I am writing about! NOTHING! Please review, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Lost

It was a bright summer day in Paris, France and the children were singing old French songs on the sidewalk of the orphanage. The nuns helped the injured and healed the ill. They were the women that held most orphanages together. Thousands of children are born into poverty every year and it is not their fault, but it is even worse to become an orphan or be born as an orphan from the start. The only thing that keeps these kids going is their school, friends, dear sisters and their church. Their God.

"_God_." He said to himself. The smirk on his face died out as he thought of his past. He gently rubbed his eyes and decided to finally take a shower after about an hour after staring out the window of his flat.

After his shower he stared at himself in the mirror for a long time and then he glanced down at his wedding ring. His fingers grazed over the silver band. Feelings came back to him immediately when he touched the piece of jewelry. A sigh escaped his lips and he changed his clothes as he was brewing some coffee. He loved coffee, especially on these kinds of days –quiet, peaceful and breezy, also it wasn't hot! A day in France during the summer and it wasn't hot for a day? Who knew this could happen?

He took his cup of coffee and sat on the small balcony of the flat and saw the small children that were singing, playing with a soccer ball. He smiled at the children. The thought of children came to mind and how he could not have any. A frown appeared on his face and he shook off that thought. Happy thoughts must think of happy thoughts. He thought of his parents and a smile came to him. Yes, those thoughts are nice.

His parents were the most nurturing, kind-hearted people he had known his whole life. Even though they had been dead for fifteen years he still was able to keep a smile on his face. Jonathon died two years before his mother, Martha died. Well, his adoptive parents anyway. Sure he had seen what his real parents looked like, but his _parents_ were here, on Earth, Jonathon and Martha Kent. A smile was still on his face.

His parents made sure they taught him to be a gentleman and a kind person in life. He thought he succeeded very well and he nodded his head slightly. His father showed him the ways of living on a farm and it was a lot of work. He remembered when his father first showed him how to put up a fence and then when his powers were suddenly recognizable he was able to finish a day's work of chores in minutes. That was a great help to the farm and his parents, but he wouldn't do this all the time. No, he wouldn't, because he enjoyed spending time with them. He never thought that they would die. It was apparent that he would live longer than the average human and he did. He outlived his wife, Lana Lang, but she died much too young.

Forty two, he was forty two as of three months ago. He sighed as he thought over this. Thought over everything. His wife was gone, his parents. He really had no family left and that made him very sad. Would he get remarried or would he grow old alone? No, nobody wants to grow old alone, but how would he find somebody to meet his match more than Lana did? Lana was a cute redheaded girl that lived on farm land not too far from their farm. They grew up together and throughout high school they sort-of became a couple and then soon enough after they both graduated college they were to be married. So far he had lived a nice life, but maybe, not exciting enough. He had always played it safe. He and Lana lived on the farm after his parents died. Lana had wanted children in her life, but he had told her that he could not give this promise to her and it broke his heart probably more than hers. She told him that she was content with this and they went on happily even without children.

She worked at home a lot, but also they both traveled around the world as it was required of her job. She studied in fashion and her clothes she designed were amazing. Women in Smallville were no longer wearing plain-jane clothing, but fashion by Lana Lang. they were comfortable, but yet in style. He admired her work and even agreed for her to dress him a few times. Only a few times, because he was not one to dwell on his looks.

He let out a happy sigh, but it was hidden by his saddened expression. He touched his ring again. It had been four years since she died of that strange illness. He could not understand why it happened so suddenly, but he stayed with her everyday hoping that she would become better. He prayed everyday and nothing seemed to get better. He was always a strong believer in his faith and never once had doubts. He even decided to become a minister during his marriage. People actually listened to him and that made him feel good inside. That people were able to listen to what he was saying and they liked what he was saying. He was pretty good at it, but it soon came to an end once Lana died.

She grew weaker everyday and soon enough during the last year of her sickness she could not even walk down the stairs let alone get out of bed without help. He was in the chair across from her bed when she passed away. It was April the fourth, 3:27:14 A.M. when she died. It was a Wednesday night and she was just telling him how he would make a lovely husband to another fabulous woman. She would be smart, very beautiful and independent. He didn't know if he could handle a very independent woman _again_. Lana was very independent herself, but another one of _those_? Oh lord! She always knew how to make him smile, but then she died. He didn't know how to feel or what to say to a dead person laying down right in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes once more as the sun beamed down over the building directly into his eyes. He sighed as he realized his cup of coffee had gone cold as he was reminiscing those thoughts.

Now he decided to travel around the world to orphanages and monasteries. So far he had been to Russia, Greece, Moldova, Sweden, Ukraine, China, Japan and all the rest of Europe. Currently he was visiting all around France. He wanted to explore people and how they lived. Sometimes he felt he was isolated in Smallville. Now was the chance to explore new things and take chances. Start a new life, maybe not as a minister but he did visit various churches of each religion in the country he stayed in. each religion was different but had the same principles. He made sure he noted every difference and would remember them as he might need that information one day.

He was not a minister, a farm-boy, a husband or a son. He was simply Clark Kent.

Clark promised Sister Janessa Fluria that he would stop by the orphanage before he moved on to another country. It was mid afternoon as he stepped out the door of the flat and people were riding their bikes down the narrow pathway and he crossed quickly. People did not know how to drive in Europe he found out. He was almost got ran over three times in France and four times in London.

Finally he reached the orphanage. It wasn't far from his flat –about four blocks down. He came inside and greeted the small children that shook his hand and some just gaped as he walked by. Clark couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the children's faces. It was like they had never seen someone other than women enter the place.

Sister Janessa came walking forth with a four year old by her side. She looked timid and she clung to the nun's skirt as she walked. He smiled at the girl and this made the child only hold on tighter to the sister's clothing.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. Welcome to our orphanage." She spoke very good English; well of course she spoke amazing English, because she is not from France. She too came from America and decided to take on the life as a nun. This is why he was here, because they shared some of the same interests. Sister Janessa had a beautiful round face and big grey eyes with long, black eyelashes. She did not wear any makeup, but she did not need to. Her face was pale, but had a nice glow to it and her smile was very wide. Her height was average for a woman and she was petite. She was similar to Lana's body style, Clark thought. No wait, don't think that. Keep focus here, Clark, focus.

"Clark. Please call me Clark, sister," he smiled and Sister Janessa nodded and called him Clark instead of Mr. Kent. Obviously he was going for more of a personal approach. After all this wasn't a business meeting. Wonder how long it has been since I've had one of those? Whoa…

He followed her inside the orphanage and offered him a seat in a quiet sitting room where the kids were not allowed in. the chairs were fine mahogany wood and a nice Persian rug was on the wood floor. This place was very well kept. They must get a lot of funding.

"Would you like something to drink? We have a lot of tea, coffee," he was staring off into space when she asked and then she cocked an eyebrow, "…lemonade?" he finally looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you, sister." Clark said. "Actually, water would be nice." He rubbed his chin. Janessa nodded and fetched a glass of water to him.

Once she returned he took a gulp of water and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable enough. She took a seat across from him and smiled.

"So what brings you to Paris? Did not like it in America I take it? Or are you traveling for fun? A friend told me you have traveled many places across the world. My friend also tells me that you used to be a minister. Is this all correct, Mr…Clark?" she blinked a few times. Clark noticed that she had a problem with excessive blinking.

He crossed one leg over the other and let out a sigh. I won't be telling my whole life story again so I'll make this brief. "Yes it is all true. I have been too many countries and cities. I was once a minister, but not anymore. I have not traveled everywhere, though. I plan to go to the Middle East after I visit a few more places here in France." He took another sip of his water.

Janessa shifted her position in her chair. "I heard those countries are full of poverty and a lot of violence. My father was stationed over there a few times. Are you sure you want to go there?" a weary expression crossed her face.

He noted this expression, but it did not faze him. He knew what he was getting himself into. "I am sure." He said firmly, finally finishing off his cup of water.

A few moments of silence passed as the two didn't know what to say so Sister Janessa spoke up. "Well I am sure you are leaving soon and I should tell you about all the other orphanages here close by and others in France that you must visit before you leave." She offered and Clark nodded and took out his notepad and listened carefully. The conversation opened up new doors and he was comfortable talking with the woman. They shared laughs and talked about their past lives and where they were now. She didn't bring up the ring on his finger, but he saw her glance at it a few times in the two hours they were conversing.

It was now three in the afternoon and Janessa showed him the way out. The children were studying in the courtyards and he smiled at them. He promised he would come back to see them very soon. Sister Janessa would hold him to that promise.

Clark strolled down to get some lunch in a nice café he passed by the other day and he saw the newspaper in front of him and some people were crowded around a store with televisions inside the glass. He was not in the heart of Paris, thank god, so he was able to get behind the eight people watching the news. He was in Europe long enough to learn a few languages. He picked up Romaninan, Russian, Swedish and he was picking up some French. It was similar to Italian and Spanish. He had learned some French when he was in Italy a few months ago.

Although he was learning he did not understand everything the young newsman was saying on the TV. The newspaper wasn't really selling. People had gone digital everything. He remembered when he used to work for the newspaper. He worked at The Daily Planet for Perry White. That grumpy old man, Clark thought. Oh god, and that loud, obnoxious Lois Lane. His thoughts of her were dangerous, very dangerous. He shook his head and looked back at the man speaking this foreign language.

The crowd around him was sharing concerned looks. This cannot be good.

The guy that was trying to sell newspapers was sitting down at the small stand next to the electronics store. Clark picked up the paper and scanned it several times. He went up to the young man.

"Excuse me, could you translate this for me?" he held the paper in front of the young man. He looked to be only twenty two years old.

"…Yes, yes of course." His thick accent was apparent he was not going to be that great of a translator. Clark waited patiently as the young man deciphered the paper and tried to figure out a way to explain to him in English.

"It says…assassins of Algeria, after fifty years have finally…uh…came to be here again…and will work against terrorism…" he paused and looked at Clark. Clark was thinking this over and trying to understand what the boy was saying. "I think that is best I can do for you, sir. I am sorry." He handed the paper back to Clark.

He gave the young man money for the newspaper and thanked him for the translation…er…sort of.

"Assassins, eh?" he said aloud and thought why the French were sharing worried looks. Maybe these were bad assassins. Maybe they were the terrorists. Well, no time to think about that now. Must go find that café to eat lunch.

Clark arrived at the café in fifteen minutes by walking and ordered a tea and a Panini. A young waiter brought the food thirty minutes later and Clark saw more news about those Assassins again. He told the waiter to come back to his table.

"Could you tell me more about those assassins?"

The waiter glanced at the television and back at Clark. "The assassins are from Syria and came to Algeria and had a base here in Paris in the red light district. They supposedly stopped terrorism, but it seemed when they tried to stop it, only more problems would occur. Far worse than terrorism."

Clark nodded his head and took mental note of the waiter's words. "What kind of problems are we talking about?"

"Strange things, sir, very strange. People would die from freeze attacks in their homes and others were killed randomly. They were dropping like flies. I don't know much else about them, I'm sorry. Perhaps you could go to Algeria and find out yourself. I doubt they will tell you anything. Its very under-wraps over there. People don't speak of the assassins." The waiter left it at that and attended a couple in the corner of the café.

"Freeze attacks?" Clark sat back and took a bit of his Panini.

* * *

It has been three months since Diana arrived in Algeria and the least to say she was doing very well, considering this new way of life. She was still getting used to wearing long dresses and donning veils every day, but it would have to do. Diana found an orphanage deeper into the rural parts of Algiers, Algeria. Many other women helped out there and the orphanage was associated with the Mosque down the road. The students were very devoted to their faith and Diana respected this. She too was very devoted in her faith and didn't know what she would do without it.

Commonly women would stay inside and follow the prayers of the Quran as the men would go to the Mosque to pray. Diana did not go with the other women to pray so she stayed in another room by herself praying to her Gods. Women often talked about Diana behind her back, saying that she was very odd and did not seem Muslim to them. Diana paid no attention to them, but as far as they knew she was _Arab_, and that's all they knew. Her name was Diana Al-Wahhab. The women did not know if she was married or not or if she had children. The women were almost afraid to come up and talk to her.

Today was Friday, which meant it was _Jumu'ah_. Everyone went out to pray, even the women. Diana did not attend and would go back to her apartment down the road. Another reason for the women to have odd thoughts about her.

As soon as the prayers were over Diana returned to the orphanage as all the children and female helpers did as well.

Diana made up all the children's beds and prepared them for their baths as they had studies to attend to in the evening. Even though it was summer, it did not mean that they could not learn. Diana was going to teach them how to speak, write and read English. She had been teaching them for the last three months and at first the children were skeptical of her. She only had eight students learning, but now she had over forty learning from her. And there were over a hundred children in the orphanage and of all different ages.

One of the helpers wore a hijab like Diana did and a long, decorative abaya (dress). She crossed her arms and stared at Diana as she made the children's beds.

"Diana, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" the woman's name was Alia and she was short and very tan. Her eyes were bright green, though and her hair must be dark since her eyebrows were almost black. Diana turned around and flashed a smile at Alia.

"Well, someone has finally decided to talk to me instead of gaping at me like I am some kind of insect." Diana finished folding a sheet and Alia's eyes grew wide. She was dumbfounded.

This caused Diana to giggle. "My apologies. I am from Lebanon."

Alia shook off her shocked expression and persisted to ask more questions about this Ms. Al-Wahhab. "I don't mean to pry, but are you married?"

Gods, this woman is very persevering. "No, Mrs. Za'ah-Saffar I am not married." Diana stated in a cool voice. "Anymore questions?"

Alia's face remained emotionless and then she shook her head 'no' and walked away. Diana smiled, but then thought about what Alia said. She wasn't married and that is very weird over here for a woman her age, ha-ha her age, funny, she's old as it is, but looks young…anyway, it is odd for a woman to be unmarried. Women thought she was beautiful enough, smart, and kind and everything a guy would want. Why wasn't she married? Good question, Diana thought to herself.

After the children's studies and dinner, they retired to their rooms, but it was early. It was seven thirty and Diana was in the sitting room watching the television. Some networks were in English, but they were horrible shows that Diana had no interest in. She continued to watch Arabic channels and pick up more of their dialects. She had learned Algerian, Moroccan and Egyptian dialects. They were similar and not much different, but still different. As a woman under cover it was her duty to be the best at this as she can be. She flipped on the news as she was eating some yogurt she bought earlier in the day.

The other women were finishing up around the living rooms and court yards before they went home to their families. The news caught Diana's attention and stopped eating her yogurt.

"The Assassins Noor has come back after fifty years. Yes, fifty years. Can you believe it? They have come back due to recent terrorist attacks in Syria, America and Algeria. We don't have much information on this elite assassins group, but we'll keep you all in touch…" a news anchor announced on TV.

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and set her yogurt down on the table next to her. "Assassins?" if only she could whip out her Wonder Woman costume and save the day, but she couldn't.

Fatimah Abdullah-Saffier came out of the courtyard with a basket full of toys she put in a chest next to the door. She came up to Diana. "Hello, Miss Diana."

Diana didn't notice she was there until a hand appeared on her shoulder. Fatimah was a sweet twenty one year old that helped out four days out of the week at the orphanage. Her family was very wealthy and her father donated a lot to this orphanage to keep it running. They were very grateful she was here to help.

"I'm sorry I did not see you there, Fatimah. Is everything cleaned up?" Fatimah nodded and Diana continued. "Good. I suppose you can retire for the evening." The young woman nodded and started to go to her room to get her things and call her brother to come pick her up from the building. "Oh wait, Fatimah, may I ask a question?"

"Of course Miss Diana." She came right back and stood with her hands laced together.

"Please call me Diana." She corrected the girl and Fatimah smiled. "Who are those assassins on the television? The news said they help fight against terrorism."

Fatimah's face paled, and it took her awhile to answer Diana. "Well….I...I don't know much about them Mi…Diana. I just know they help with the government of Syria and Algeria and France to fight against terrorism."

"Is this an Arab group of assassins?" Diana asked further.

"I…I don't know."

"There have been numerous attacks from terrorists and yet they come back now? I don't believe this. I have never heard of this 'Assassins Noor' in my entire of life of being Won….I mean, I have never heard of it." Oh Gods, that was a close one. Diana you need to be more careful.

Fatimah didn't know what to tell Diana. She was nervous, but not because she knew about the group, but because nobody talks about them! "I can assure you, I know just as much as you do right now, Diana. Now if you will excuse me I need to be going. I will see you tomorrow morning." She dismissed herself Diana gave a tight squeeze to Fatimah's hand before she left.

Alia came in the room and saw Diana by herself sitting down. The orphanage was run by two elderly men and their wives and they stayed on the top floor so the helpers did not have to live at the orphanage. It was around nine thirty and Diana had been flipping through various channels trying to find out more information about these 'assassins'. So far it was very repetitive. Alia came next to Diana and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Diana, you don't need to stay any longer. I have cleaned the living rooms and the washrooms. You can return to your apartment." She grabbed her purse and fixed her veil in a nearby mirror. Diana got up from her seat and grabbed her purse as well. She did not particularly like Alia, but she was nice enough to give her a ride to her apartment down the road. Well actually, it was her husband that took her back to her apartment. It was not safe to walk around at this time of night, especially for a woman.

On the way to her car, Diana turned to face Alia before they approached the vehicle. "Do you know anything about the Assassins Noor? I have watched many channels about them, but I can't seem to find much information on them." She was being serious.

Alia stopped and fixed her purse on her shoulder. "That group has not been seen or heard of for over fifty years. I have not been watching the news lately, but if what you say is true about them arriving then I am not surprised. Although if they really are back patrolling the globe we must take extra precautions because strange things happen when they are here."

Diana opened the car door to get in the back with Alia. Her husband, Farsif Saffar was driving in the front and greeted Diana nicely as usual.

"What kind of strange things, Alia?" Diana had a serious expression she only wore when she was ready for a mission or a battle. Alia had not seen this expression from Diana before. Her piercing blue/green eyes seemed to look deep into her soul and she barely blinked. She wasn't going to stop staring until I answer….

"I will tell you more about them in a more private place and I know somebody who can tell you more than I can." She left it at that and that answer did not satisfy Diana at all!

Being the Princess that Diana was she was looking for an answer and she wanted it now. She wasn't a spoiled brat but she was used to getting her way in a polite manner. She did not cook or do much cleaning, until she came here. She mostly ate out or at the orphanage when the chef cooked. She hand washed her clothing in the sink at her apartment just because she was horrible at washing her own clothes. But this….this she needed an answer for.

"That will not subdue me. I need to know more about them immediately."

Alia raised a brow and her husband looked at her from the rear-view mirror, but did not say anything. "Diana, I don't know much about this group. We will discuss this later."

"Why? Are you hiding something from me?" Diana knew something was wrong with this woman. She was always very quiet and she kept to herself, but at the same time she seemed to come off very cold and abrupt.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Alia raised her hands in the air and started saying curse words and prayers from the Quran in vein. Farsif firmly yelled at his wife to stop and she did but her cheeks flushed. Diana folded her arms and leaned back in the seat. She was here at her apartment already. Too soon. Damn it.

"I will see you tomorrow, Diana. Tosbah ala khier (goodnight)." Alia kissed both sides of Diana's cheeks and she did the same.

"…tosbah ala khier, Alia. And you too, Mr. Saffar." She waved to them as they drove off. Diana let her key into her apartment and sighed as she ripped off her veil and her dress. She breathed relief every time she took off her clothing. It was very confining and hot. She took a quick shower before she headed for bed, but she would read up on these assassins on her computer before she went to sleep.

So far she found out as much information as talking to Fatimah, Alia and watching TV. This was useless. Diana turned off the bedside lamp and fell into a fast sleep. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

* * *

Clark finished his lunch and asked locals about the assassins he had heard about on the news and all gave him the same answers. He rubbed his chin pensively and strode back to his flat. Once in his room he decided to look them up on the internet.

Over two hours of researching and he didn't find anything useful except that it was founded by a Syrian man and his wife, but the names are unknown.

"Unknown? Seriously? Is this a joke?" Clark rubbed his temples and shut the laptop and laid back on the bed. If he wasn't going to get answers, he was going to have to go there and ask questions. He needed to go to the Middle East anyway. This will be just a small detour. Surely it is nothing to worry about.

* * *

**AN**: **okay so I hope this isn't boring. I know it seems like I am jumping into this very soon, but it won't be like this in the next few chapters. I won't do anything drastic lol. I like this chapter, actually. It is very detailed. Okay now, all of those peoples' names I just pulled randomly out of my head so they aren't real people. **

**Diana and everyone else are speaking Arabic, not English, just FYI. **

**Also I wanted to say I chose the last name '**_**Al-Wahhab'**_** for Diana because it means 'The All Giver' in Arabic (: just some fun stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Wrath and Peace

In the women's changing room Alia stood in front of the mirror as she wrapped the long piece of fabric on her head. Diana was right, that woman's hair was very dark and not to mention it was curly and super long. She stared as she wrapped her veil with such ease. Diana still had trouble wrapping hers, but she learned a few tricks that the women did to keep their veils in place. She noted them carefully and followed what they did. Sometimes she was not as good as hiding her observations and today was one of those days.

Diana stared at Alia as she was carefully wrapping the veil and tucking it in on the side. She was using a decorative pin to hold the looser ends in place. Alia caught Diana staring at her in the mirror and smiled.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at me, Diana?" she pinned the side of her veil and patted it all around to make sure it wasn't going to fall out or come undone.

Diana's cheeks flushed, "No. I was just watching you wrap your hijab. That is all." She kept her black veil on and only removed it at her apartment or in a room by herself. She did not want the other women to see her hair. She might blow her cover, but then again, this is a rural part of Algeria.

"You seem to wear your hijab in the same style every day. You say you are from Lebanon, right?" Alia cocked a brow and waited for Diana to answer.

She croaked, "Yes….I am. Why?"

Alia shook her head slowly, "Oh nothing. Have you worn hijab all your life, Diana? Or are you just inexperienced at wrapping it?" her voice was stern. Diana thought she was joking for a moment, but clearly the expression on her face told her she was not joking. This woman is very straight forward, she thought to herself. Diana continued to stare in shock and Alia with her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrow cocked. Okay, Diana was almost six feet tall and people had told her all throughout her life that she came across as intimidating, but she didn't feel so big and mighty right now. This woman was intimidating and short, very short compared to Diana. Alia began to open her mouth again to make another snide remark until Diana intervened, "Actually I started wearing hijab just a few years ago. So yes that would make me inexperienced I suppose." There was silence as Alia nodded her head and rubbed her chin.

"I see. Perhaps I could teach you some new ways to wrap it?" oh now she wanted to be nice. Diana's eyebrow rose and now she folded her arms.

"You will sit here and make cold comments to me and you expect to me sit here and not to be offended? Why would you say such things to me and now you wish to help me wrap my veil? What in Her…what…ugh" Diana's frustration almost got the better of her but she stopped herself just in time before she blew her cover again. How long does she have to stay here, again? _Hera_.

Alia stood there as Diana basically growled her words towards her. She had not seen this side of Diana. Her voice was calm, but firm and sounded like she was some kind of Arabian Princess taking charge. The 'Arabian Princess' furrowed her eyebrows and stared deep into the little woman's eyes. Alia may have been struck down this time, but she recovered just in time and gave Diana a small smile.

"Sorry if I insulted you, Diana. I only wanted to help. Glad that you started wearing hijab. What made you want to wear it? You must have beautiful hair!" she was being genuine now and Diana sighed with relief, but still felt a bit insulted.

She unfolded her arms and sat down in a chair within the room. She tried to think of a reasonable reason, but was having a bit of trouble. She overheard some of the women in the orphanage talking about donning the hijab because they were looking for someone to marry. Diana couldn't think of any other better reason so she decided to say just that. "For marriage purposes." That was not a good answer, but suddenly Alia's expression changed from cold to happiness.

"You are married?" a smile came to her lips.

Oh Hera, no, I'm not married! This is not going as planned. "No, no. I am not married. I am waiting to be married." She hoped that would reassure her questions. She was getting very good at lying.

Alia's smile grew even wider, "Oh really? That is marvelous! Are you seeing anybody at the moment? If you are, you should invite him to my house and I will cook you both dinner."

Wait, what just happened? Diana's mind twisted in the other direction and she tried her best to keep her puzzled expression at bay. This woman was just interrogating her a few minutes ago and now she was her best friend? People are very strange over here, she thought.

"Diana?" she called her name as she could see Diana was not entirely listening.

She snapped out of her dumbfounded phase, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. No I am not seeing anybody right now. I am still looking." Lies. "But I would love to come to your house regardless," lies and she put on a fake smile for the woman. She seemed to buy it as she touched Diana's shoulder softly.

"Of course. Can I show you how to wrap your hijab now? You have seen my hair, but I have yet to see yours," a sly smile was present now and this was making Diana very nervous. Refuse and she gets more interrogations and odd stares, or relent and find out that she is…_was_ Wonder Woman.

"….sure," Diana took off her veil and set it by her on the sofa. She took out the pin that was holding her bun together and ruffled her soft curls with her fingernails. Alia's eyes looked like a newborn kitten's eyes –big and curious. She was stunned.

"Diana, you are beautiful, mashallah!" she threw her hands in the air and touched Diana's raven black hair.

_Mashallah_? What does this mean? Hopefully a good thing. Diana just nodded her head and smiled weakly. Okay so far she has not noticed anything. The sweat forming on her brow disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Alia." She started to fidget in an annoying manner, but Alia didn't seem to notice.

"I can see why you cover your hair now. You are very gorgeous. Your mother must be this beautiful as well?" she began raking Diana's hair back into a low, slick bun before she started wrapping the fabric.

Diana wasn't normally tender-headed, but this woman was really pulling her hair tightly into that bun. She showed signs of discomfort with her fidgeting and her eyes. "…Yes, my mother is beautiful, you could say." Athena told her not to reveal much about her past, but it does not hurt one to say she has a mother. Hopefully she doesn't ask any other questions about her family or lifestyle.

Alia smiled and finally grabbed Diana's black veil and started to cover almost half of her forehead with the front of the thin fabric. Finally Diana was opening up to her. She was able to get her to talk about some of her life. Perhaps this Diana Al-Wahhab is not made of stone after all. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? I have four sisters and two brothers." Now she was taking a short end of the fabric and gently wrapping it around Diana's neck and pinning it to her bun.

Oh damn. She just asked the question she did not want to hear. Diana swallowed and could feel a lump in her throat. She couldn't wait too long to respond otherwise more questions would arise. It has been four months since she has spoken of her sister and she still found it painful to talk about. Here goes nothing. Hera, help me!

"My sister passed away a few months ago." Is all she could say? Her eyes were dry, thank the Gods, but her heart sank. She missed her little sister terribly. She would do anything for her, but maybe that is why Athena told her to come here. Not to just bring peace to her inner self, but to find answers here and a new perspective on life. Yes, maybe that is why. Damn it, why do you Gods toy with my life and mind?

The short woman stopped and stared at Diana in the mirror and rubbed her shoulder in care. "I am sorry, Diana. I won't pry into that sensitive subject. I too did have a sibling pass away too. I used to have three brothers instead of two. He served in the military and died shortly after he joined."

Oh, well, both of their siblings had died in battle. This woman had more in common with her than anyone she has met since living here. "I'm sorry." Both women smiled and Alia continued to wrap the fabric and finally pinned it on the side with a simple plain pin.

On a lighter note, Diana did feel more attractive with this veil wrapped a different way. The fabric framed her face perfectly just like her black tresses do. She kept staring at her face in all angles. Well, this is different, she said to herself.

"Thank you Alia. You have a talent!" Diana got up from the chair and moved to her bag to find a different dress to wear. She was tired of wearing black all the time. The door opened and Fatimah walked in with a new helper. She looked the same age as Fatimah, but her skin was more olive and her eyes were very huge. Diana looked at the younger woman and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Diana Al-Wahhab." She hugged her as it was not the correct way to greet a woman by shaking their hand in this country.

"I'm Alia Za'ah-Saffar, nice to meet you." She embraced the girl and then stepped back.

The young girl smiled shyly and she couldn't help but stare at Diana and her stature. Good lord that woman is very tall! And not to mention beautiful!

"I am Reem Karam. I am from Egypt. My family and I just moved here. My father told me of this orphanage and he is willing to donate. I am also willing to help out." She smiled and then stared at Diana for a few more moments. Diana did notice her constant staring and then she smiled back at the girl causing her cheeks to color a bit.

Alia showed her the way to the head office to file paperwork before working here and as well as donating papers. It was only Fatimah and Diana in the room. Since the other day of talking about the Assassins, Fatimah was weary of Diana. She seemed scared or her now for some reason. Maybe she was an assassin?

Diana stripped off her abaya and exchanged it for a burgundy one with black and gold roses going down the middle of the seam. She was fixing her dress when she noticed Fatimah staring at her and then staring back at her own bag full of clothes. She noted that the girl was somehow frightened by something.

"Is something wrong, Fatimah?" Diana turned to her and had her worry-face on.

The young lady quickly turned away not able to look at Diana. What in Hera's name? "No, Diana, I am fine. Excuse me I should go fix the study now. Ma'salaam (goodbye)".

That was odd.

* * *

Clark packed up his things and decided to have a detour and go to Algeria first thing. He wanted to leave tonight so he packed up his belongings. He floated across the floor to grab his clothes and fold them neatly into his suitcases. Finding out about the assassins in France was not going to help him. He immediately thought of the Justice League. Why haven't they heard of these assassins before? They are usually on top of everything. He didn't watch television much as he was too busy in his work when he first started at the Daily Planet. He left about 10 years into it and started writing novels to make money and then resorted to becoming a minister before Lana died. He was always asked by his wife if he wanted to go see the Justice League and consult them about his unique powers. Sure he knew he was an alien and from another planet, but helping others and putting himself in danger for the world? He didn't know if he could handle all of that pressure and from what he researched when he was at the planet the league was always busy it seemed.

Ever since they formed that league more horrible things have happened across the planet and that made him think what kind of person would he be if he put his family in danger like they did? No it wasn't right. He would not do this, but then he always wanted to help people, but he in tights and a cape hardly seemed right for him to do. The thought was actually laughable, which made him smile when he had the image in his head.

He knew of the main leaguers such as Aquaman, a King from Atlantis. Didn't Atlantis sink a long time ago? Well, there are stranger things like the Batman who guards his city, supposedly, like his own child. Clark was unsure if he really existed. There was hardly any information on him over the last few decades and he didn't show up to any of the press meetings. Then he remembered some guy named Speed or something. All he knew was that he was extremely fast! Maybe even faster than he was. Oh Flash, yes that's his name. He was an arrogant little twerp from what he saw on TV. He did remember seeing a beautiful woman with jet black flowing long hair. She wore a bathing suit type of costume and it reminded him of the American flag. Her face was like no other woman's face. When he was in his early twenties he remembered the first time he saw her on television. Clark would often get caught watching the news everyday just so he could gaze at her beauty. He shook his head and laughed at his maturity at that age. He didn't know much about the woman, but that she came from an Amazon race and she was a Princess. Clark also remembered she had a little sister and he also thought she was a stunning copy of the elder sister, but a bit smaller and her hair was straighter. Still, they were a gorgeous pair of women he thought to himself. He never saw the Queen before, but he would imagine she'd be beautiful too.

It had been a long time since he heard from them since the last what seemed like an apocalypse, the Justice League has distanced themselves from the world for awhile. It had been four months since he saw any action. He did see in the papers that junior Justice Leaguers were now helping out and he saw a young girl with blonde hair and the big "W" on her chest that was like Wonder Woman's symbol. He sighed, thinking about them helping out around the world. It had been awhile since he'd actually seen what Wonder Woman looked like. She had gone out of sight to retire to her island and perform her Princess-like duties so that's what the media and League says.

"If I had another life to live I'd go after that one," he said with a smile on his face. Now he was all packed up and ready to head to Algeria. Thank goodness he can fly so he didn't need to take a public plane to get to each country. He soared high in the sky so he was not visible and at this rate he would be in Algeria in minutes. Good thing these countries were close together.

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon and the women went to their changing room to get ready for prayer like they did every day. Diana was about to head out to go back to her flat until prayer was over. This gave her time to pray to her own Gods and eat something before she came back to the orphanage. She was stopped by Diya Samera, a woman that helped out every other day at the orphanage. She was a sweet woman and also very young. Diya was from Dubai and her family has moved from there to Algeria four years ago. They have settled in quite nicely. Diana was beginning to notice that most of these women came from wealthy families and didn't really need to get paid to work at this place. Diana needed some kind of money to survive over here. She did well as an agent in meta-affairs back in Washington as Diana Prince, but she couldn't do that over here.

Anyway, Diya came walking forward with an eager smile on her face. "Diana would you like to walk with us to the Mosque? Alia and Fatimah have gone to change their clothes but will be back shortly."

Oh Gods, they have never actually caught me in the middle of leaving. I usually leave ten minutes before they do, but I just had to clean the courtyard didn't I? Nice going Diana now they will suspect something if you do not go with them. What do I say? Do I go or do I stay? Oh Athena, your wisdom would be of great help right now.

"Well, I…" she began but didn't know where she was going with this.

Diya blinked her long eyelashes and smiled again, "Diana you always spend time alone in your flat during prayer. You should come with us."

Her sweet voice made Diana feel awful but she didn't know what to say to the woman! She groaned and relented. Oh great, I have no idea how to pray the way they do. Hopefully Alia won't be sitting next to me.

"I will go with you all." Diana said in a soft, quiet voice. Diya was waiting for Diana to walk to the changing room to go change and Diana hesitated a bit but then went to the room. There she found Alia in a white abaya, instead of her black one she had on earlier and she changed her hijab to a crisp white one. Fatimah wore all black instead of her coral veil and white abaya. Okay Diana is noticing a trend here. Either she must wear all white or all black. Diana was already wearing a black hijab so she quickly took off the burgundy abaya and put on her usual black one. Alia looked over as she was fixing a much simpler hijab style and looked confused at Diana.

"Are you coming to the Mosque with us Diana?" she said as she continued to fix herself.

Diana noticed Fatimah wore her veil with a bit of her hair showing in the front which is not how she usually wore it. She noted this and took off her veil and wrapped it in the simple way Alia did hers. "Yes, I am today."

All three of them met up with Diya and together they walked from the orphanage with all the children to the Mosque.

_Oh Hera, this is so awkward. Well at least nobody is staring at me._ Except for that man…and that man…and that one too and oh that one on the bench and this one walking right by her arm. _HERA!_

Fatimah noticed Diana was getting a bit tense and she touched her arm only to be jerked away by Diana's strong force. Her eyes grew wide and she looked very confused.

Diana looked back and then softened her face, "I'm sorry…I…I am not used to all of these people. I don't normally come to the Mosque and pray."

Alia added in, "We noticed. Glad you could join us today." A hidden coldness was in her voice once more. Was this woman bipolar or something?

A girl about the age of thirteen from the orphanage was next to Diana as they walked to the Mosque. She tugged on Diana's sleeve, "Ms. Al-Wahhab why are you so nervous? Have you never come to the Mosque before?"

Diana eased at the teenager's soft voice. She did not wear a veil, but she did wear a black dress with long stockings. Her hair was black like hers and she had big chocolate brown eyes and freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. She reassured the girl, "Where I am from, it is a small village and there are not this many people so when we all pray it is very private and not so public. Do you understand?" and the girl nodded but was not totally reassured.

Forty minutes later they returned to the orphanage and that had been some experience. Diana carefully followed all the steps the other women did and so far it wasn't all that hard. She would be praying to her Gods until the end of time once she reaches her apartment. Thankfully Alia was three women down from her. Most of the female orphans were next to Diana and they were very serious when it came to their prayers. She couldn't help but smile at them. She loved children and most of all she loved helping them.

After the children's lunch Diana decided to take all of their eating place mats and shake them outside in the front of the building. Many women in their flats across the street did the same with their laundry and mats as well.

Clark landed in Algeria an hour ago and he had already seen many things that Sister Janessa had warned him of and braced himself for the questions. The first thing he did was change out of his jeans and he wore black pants with a white button-down shirt. His skin was a nice tan and his jet black hair easily disguised himself. Many people thought he was a native, but others were taking second glances, but did not say anything. He had set up the hotel arrangements before he left France and his things were unpacked and since it was lunch time he decided he'd ask someone, if they spoke English, to tell him where to go to grab something to eat.

He walked down not too far from the hotel he was staying at and came across many small shops full of clothing and sweets. He also saw a line of apartments down this road and a huge building at the end of it. He could see it was a Mosque and a few yards away from it was another large building. He had a bit of trouble reading the sign, well of course he did it wasn't in English. It was in Algerian. He looked inside the windows and saw children of all ages playing and they all wore uniforms. Ah this must be a school or an orphanage. He could recognize them anywhere. No matter what country he was in. Clark took notice of the woman in all black shaking out what looked like to be rugs to him against the wall of the building.

Maybe this woman spoke English, oh boy he hoped she did and she looked friendly and approachable. All the other women were just gaping at him and he only nodded in their directions.

"Excuse me Miss, do you speak English?" he smiled as he approached the woman shaking the mats vigorously.

Diana looked up and her eyes met with kind sapphire eyes and she could not help but stare at his lovely face. She had never seen a man that gave her this kind of reaction before. She stood there for awhile admiring his beauty and he seemed to stand up straighter and she did too.

"Do you speak English?" he repeated. This is getting a little awkward.

Diana snapped out of her daze and put her hand to her forehead and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry. Forgive me, I was just a bit startled by your presence." Yes very startled indeed. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

Clark noticed her accent wasn't Algerian and didn't sound very Arabic at all either, but her accent wasn't very thick so it easy to understand her. And she really did speak English very well! She must not be from around here. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could eat some lunch. I just arrived here this afternoon and I am unfamiliar with the area." Wow Clark that sounded so lame and robotic sounding. It's the woman's face. Her face is so striking and he feels like he had seen it somewhere before, but can't remember where.

Diana gestured him to come inside and he helped her carry in the mats she was dusting off outside. They set them aside the playroom and she offered him a seat in the living room. He sat down and was taking in all the beautiful murals on the ceilings and walls. Not to mention the doorways were shaped like Moroccan style doorways. The colors outlined the doorways and beads hung like a door as people walked through them. He heard children run by him and he turned to see they were about five or six. They looked like they were twins and he didn't understand anything the two were saying, but he smiled because he guessed they were having a good time with that plastic plane.

Diana came back with a glass of water for him and she sat across from him and noticed he was staring at the two boys running down the hallway. "That is Ali and Ahmed. They are inseparable. They also very naughty and hardly ever follow anybody's orders."

Clark nodded as he took a sip of his water. "Are they siblings?"

"No, but everyone thinks they are. They look very much alike and are the same age. Their birthdays are only two months apart and have been here for the same amount of time. Apparently they've been here since they were three years old. Ali will be six in a few months followed by Ahmed." She explained and Clark nodded once more.

Hm? Apparently they've been here since they were three…she hasn't been here this long I guess. "They seem like a handful."

Diana agreed and then shook her head realizing why this man had come in here in the first place. "You wanted to know where is the best place to eat, didn't you? I am sorry. I have been getting sidetracked lately. If you keep going down this road you will come to a stop light and there are many cafes down there. I don't know which one you'd like the most, though. All have very good food and it is inexpensive as well."

"Thank you, ma'am. What is your name?" he finished off his water and was ready to head out of the orphanage.

"My name is Diana Al-Wahhab, and yours?" she smiled.

"Clark Kent, Miss Al-Wahhab."

Clark Kent….okay so he is from America, Diana guesses. Maybe it would be nice to converse with someone who is ahead on the news over there. Should I invite him to drop by again? No that sounds desperate maybe just anytime he wants. Yes, that's it.

Before he started walking off Diana called after him. "Oh Mr. Kent, if you need any help around this area I will be more than happy to help you." That sounded too eager. Stupid Diana, stupid.

He looked back at her and then thought for a moment. Well he didn't come all the way over here to not meet new people and he already found an orphanage similar to the ones he saw in France. This was his mission. To seek out religious practices and help people in need. Yes, he will definitely be back.

"Of course Ms. Al-Wahhab, I will be back same time tomorrow." He smiled and she smiled back at him. He walked away waving his hand at her and she waved back and closed the doors. Alia stood behind her with her arms folded and an emotionless face. Diana turned and jumped as she did not see or hear Alia come behind her.

"Who was at the door, Diana?" she was adamant now.

Diana took a moment to catch her breath. "It was a traveler. He stopped in to see what restaurant he should eat at. You should really warn someone when you sneak up on them like that."

"Well then it wouldn't be sneaky if I did that now would it?" she nearly smiled at that remark and Diana just walked off slowly and put a hand to her chest. That woman will be the death of her.

"So a traveler?" Alia came walking behind her and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Yes…"

Alia waited for Diana to elaborate more, but when she didn't she was compelled to ask another question. "Where was he from? Is he Arab? What did he look like?"

Diana turned to face the petite woman and replied in a calm manner, "He sounds like he is from America and certainly is not Arab and he was very tall, taller than I and had black hair and blue eyes. He also said his name is Clark Kent and will be back tomorrow afternoon." She took a breath as she said this all in one big _word_ it seemed like. "Anything else I can help you with?" her patience was wearing thin. Atop of all of that, a little girl and her playmate ran by Diana and knocked her off her balance and she leaned against a wall.

"Sara! Sieda! No running in the hallways!" Diana yelled at them and Alia helped Diana to stand up straight.

"Well, I suppose he will come back to see _you_, not our orphanage." Alia was now smiling and it wasn't a normal smile. She looked mischievous and Diana rolled her eyes again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Diana, you said you were looking for marriage and look at that! Poof! A man appears here! He ogles your beauty why else would he come back here? To constantly ask you where is the best place to eat in the city? I don't think so. I think it would be different if I, Diya or Fatimah answered the door." Diana did not think about that, but he seemed like he wanted company and Diana did too. It had been awhile since she was able to speak English. She had almost forgotten how to speak it once she started using Arabic every day. She spoke more English to her mother than in her native Themysciran Greek.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alia." She started walking off and Alia smirked at the tall woman. She was very naïve, how could this happen? A woman so beautiful could not notice small things such as a man thinking she is beautiful. Pity.

It was about six o'clock and Diana had finished cleaning the washrooms. It was her turn to do it this week and to be honest, these kids were very messy. Well the smaller children were the messy ones. They left towels everywhere and soap in the sink and the shower was covered in shampoo all the time. Diana did not like cleaning those rooms. It was like torture. It took her two hours to clean all seven rooms. She washed her hands and fixed her veil as she exited the restroom. She found Alia sitting down in the main living area reading a book. Diana didn't know she read books. She always thought her to be kind of simple minded, but maybe she misjudged her. Fatimah was busy helping Diya getting the children into their rooms for the night. Diana decided to approach Alia and finally ask her the questions she has been pondering on for the last few nights.

"Alia could I bother you for a moment?" Diana touched the woman's shoulder slightly.

She set down her book in her lap and removed her glasses. Diana liked her in glasses. It made her look more amicable. "Yes Diana?" alia had a feeling she was already know the question Diana was about to ask.

"You promised to tell me something about these assassins and I have been very patient and since we _are_ alone now." She looked around to make sure they were really alone. Diya and Fatimah were still busy handling the young ones and Reem would start working tomorrow morning. She was bent down so she could see at Alia's level. Alia gestured her to move to the seat next to her and Diana did just that.

Alright, this is getting exciting! Diana could barely contain herself, but she remained calm on the outside. Athena never said anything about contacting the league if something like this arose. She would seek answers about this later; unless she doesn't answer then Diana would take things into her own hands. Yes, that's what she will do.

"As I told you before the Assassins Noor were founded fifty years ago by Rohai Khalifa and Asha Roa-Khalifa." Alia began and Diana held up her hand.

"How do you know those are the founders? It said on all sites and newspapers and television networks that nobody has found the founders of the Assassins Noor." Diana folded her arms and stared at Alia with a suspicious eye. Now she was onto this woman. She even knows the wife's maiden name.

Alia smiled and said quietly, "we will talk about that in a more private area. Anyway, the founders are Syrian. Both are from Aleppo, Syria and after five years of exploring they extended their assassins to cover Algeria and parts of France. One of their main bases was set in Paris, France. They were an underground elite team that kept terrorism out, but it said that the assassins were not Arab, but American. Many of the assassins possessed great strength that no man can such as lifting buildings and ripping car doors off like it was the easiest thing in the world."

Diana thought for a moment. Great strength? Meta-humans perhaps? Now she was even more confused. This was ridiculous. She had never heard of these assassins in her life. "Do you know how many there were and what they looked like?"

"I do not know their faces because all assassins covered their faces with niqabs (face veil) and showed almost no skin. I do remember there was at least one female and all the rest were male. She carried a whip and had the most horrifying eyes I had…." She trailed off remembering the first time she came into an encounter with the female assassin. She was frightening and took no prisoners. "I am not sure if I can elaborate much on this subject in this building."

Diana nodded her head as she understood. Obviously Alia knew a lot about this group. More than a person should. Maybe she was a meta-human or someone in her family was? Or maybe…Diana didn't know, but she was determined to find out what exactly was going on here. A female with a whip? The last time she checked she did not remember assassins possessing that kind of strength. They said they would help the people, but it doesn't seem that way. "I understand, Alia. Could I come over for dinner sometime and maybe you can tell me more about it then?" she hoped she'd say yes.

Alia agreed and went back to her book. Diana helped Diya get the last little one to bed. She never wanted to go to bed on time and if she did she wanted Miss Diana to help her to bed.

"Miss Al-Wahhab?" the small child named Elissa tucked herself in the covers. Her hair was sandy and her eyes were bright blue.

"Yes, Elissa?" Diana sat on the bed and smiled at the child.

"Do you know who Wonder Woman is?" the little girl asked her. Diana's face became stone and she did not answer for awhile, but soon released a warm hand to the child's face. "Of course I know who Wonder Woman is. Do you like her?"

Elissa nodded her head and smiled brightly, "she's so pretty. I want to meet her one day. Look," the girl reached under her bed and pulled out a photo of Wonder Woman standing in front of her Embassy in Washington.

Diana's heart melted at the cute-ness of the child and her eyes twinkled as she held the picture in her own hands. This photo was taken fifteen years ago. Wow, fifteen years ago. She was so young and her sister was next to her as well as Mala. She missed them both, especially Donna.

"So you really like her don't you, Elissa?" Diana handed the photo back to the child.

"Yes! Do you like her?"

Diana smiled and she brushed some hair away from the child's face, "yes I do. She seems very honest and true to her word." She almost laughed at this.

Elissa agreed, "If I do get to meet her one day I will tell her about you and all my friends here at the orphanage. Maybe she will come help us here. What do you think Miss Al-Wahhab?"

"Maybe she will. Now you need to go to bed!" Diana ruffled the girl's hair and Elissa lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Diana closed the door and sighed. Her hand touched the door and she felt warm inside. Children looked up to her as well. She had forgotten what that felt like. She was always busy with Ambassador Meetings and men in her life along with her Princess duties to notice that a child can look up to her as the most wonderful thing they had ever seen. Elissa had no family, just her friends here at the orphanage and here she is day dreaming about meeting Wonder Woman. Diana closed her eyes and balled her hand in a fist controlling her from punching the wall.

"Are you ready to go, Diana?" Alia surprised her from behind. She was waiting with her purse in hand. Diana turned and nodded her head as she went to go fetch her things.

On the way to her apartment it had been silent in the car and Alia started whistling but Diana looked at her with a look that said, 'would you stop doing that before I hurt you' look. Alia sighed as the car stopped and Diana was gathering her belongings and trying to find her key to go inside. Before she got out of the vehicle Alia put a hand on her shoulder. "You can come over tomorrow evening for dinner, Diana." A small smile crossed her lips. Diana thanked her for the gesture and agreed she would come. She said goodbye to the married couple and walked up the stairs to her apartment on the top floor. Immediately she stripped out of her clothing and took a shower before lying down in her bed.

She could not sleep and she was very frustrated. Diana missed her mother, sisters and her friends in the league. She desperately wanted to contact each and every one of them, but she did not know if that would be safe for her to do. She could take a day and fly home to see her sisters and mother, but she was afraid that would be breaking the rules. Diana let out an exasperated sigh and turned on her side.

"Stupid mission, stupid rules, stupid, just stupid…." Diana said drifting off to sleep an hour later.

* * *

After lunch Clark walked back through the same street he came down to stop and ask that very nice woman, Diana Al-Wahhab where he should stop and eat something. He smiled as he stared at the orphanage again in awe. It was a Tuscan colored building with Algerian designs covering the outline of the doors and windows. The top of the building were red shingles and beads were used as curtains he could see inside. He saw Diana carrying a child on her hip as she was coming inside. He looked like he was playing in the mud and Diana was not a happy camper. Her dress was covered in sand and mud from the child squirming on her hip. He made sure he kept a fair distance so he was unseen. He always did a good job at hiding in big or small crowds.

She is something else. Something about her that he couldn't get out of his mind. As he passed by he couldn't help but eavesdrop on Diana's conversation with the child. He did not understand anything she was saying, but she did not sound very happy about it. He chuckled a bit and continued on back to his hotel. After a few nights he would need to find a flat to live in for awhile. He had money left over from his book sales and he sold his home back in Smallville and invested in some projects about ten years and they boomed through the sales. He would be set for another ten years if he was wise. He would ask Diana about what place is best to stay at. Clark wasn't sure if he was just asking stupid questions like this to Diana for actual help or if he just wanted to see her again. Damn it Kent why do you do this to yourself. She is probably married anyway. He didn't see a ring on her finger, well that didn't mean anything these days anyway. He sighed and opened the door to his hotel and changed his clothes and opened his laptop to search more on these assassins.

Clark pulled up a video and decided to play it. He was drinking some wine he bought earlier in the day. Alcohol didn't affect him but he did enjoy some of the taste of certain alcoholic beverages. He turned the volume up a bit and really listened. There were English subtitles thank God, he read them carefully.

"The Assassins Noor was caught yesterday in Aleppo, Syria as they smashed through a family's home to take the life of the husband in charge. We have identified the victim and his name is Rasheed Alifukmar. His wife, Sonja Ali-Alifukmar and his three children are staying with a family member as their house was burnt down by the assassins. These assassins are a menace to our society and have come back to claim their victims. They said they would help us, but all they do is kill innocents." The video ended and Clark rubbed his chin and someone was able to catch one of the assassins on tape. It wasn't very good quality because it was kind of shaky and dark, but it was good enough. He could see it was the body of a woman and she wore a niqab. She turned back to the camera and the person holding the camera ran and dropped the camera. The woman's boots were seen running after the man as the camera was on the floor still recording. Clark didn't think that man lived very long after that and he held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighed. "Poor man", he said aloud.

Then Clark remembered something….kill innocents? Someone told him that they helped regulate terrorism or were they the terrorists? Now he was curious. He needed more information on them. It was becoming frustrating that nobody knew.

* * *

Clark stopped by the orphanage at the same time he did yesterday and he was greeted at the door by a much smaller woman with big grey eyes. He was surprised and he smiled.

"Hello." He said politely and the woman nodded, not sure what to say. She didn't speak English very well.

Diya called out in the orphanage, "taalee hona, Diana!" (come here)

Diana was heard from a distance, "leysh, Diya? Mashghoolah!" (why, I'm busy!)

Diya turned back to the man, "hold…please" she barely managed to say. She had been listening to Diana's English lessons with the children fairly often.

"Ugh, wen anti, walla?" (where are you, I swear/really)

"Huna, asef ya sadeeqa," (here, sorry my friend). Diana appeared from around the corner and saw Clark standing at the doorway looking totally confused. She couldn't help but giggle at his sudden expression.

"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting. Please come in." she dried her hands and walked towards the living room.

Diya elbowed Diana in the arm, "Who is that, Diana?"

"He is the man I told Alia about yesterday. He is from America and I told him he could come back anytime he wants." Diana told her and then sat down next to Clark.

Clark smiled at her presence and she returned the warm smile. "Arabic is a beautiful language I wish I could understand it," he laughed.

Diana nodded and told Diya to grab some water in Arabic and he again looked at her with that puzzled look again. She laughed and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. She does not know English as well as I do. You have to excuse us speaking in another language." He waved his hand off as if it did not bother him. It wouldn't be the first time he would feel out of place when it came to other's languages.

Two glasses of water were brought to them by Reem, the new helper and Diana thanked her as did Clark. Not many men stopped by, which made the women extra careful when he arrived. He noticed the children were passing by carrying books and laundry. Hm, they must make the children do chores. Good, he thought. Oh right, he was here to ask Diana some questions.

"So Miss Al-Wahhab," he began.

"Diana."

He continued, "So Diana," they exchanged smiles, "I don't want this to sound odd and I don't really know the customs here, but would you kindly point me to the best apartments to rent here in this area? I was looking through some but could not seem to find the right complex." He was doing that robot thing again. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

Diana was taken aback with this question. She had not expected this, but she thought of some nice apartments not too far from hers. "I can write down the address of some nice apartments for you and you can go take a look at them. The tenants speak English, fortunate for you," she wrote down the address on a piece of paper from a notebook and handed it to Clark. He thanked her as he tucked the paper in his jean pocket. It was silent now and he didn't know what to say or ask her. She was so pretty no she was more than pretty. He suddenly felt like a high school kid again –not knowing what to say to a pretty girl. Diana broke the ice finally.

"So what are your plans today, Clark?" oh he liked when she said his name. Yeah, that was nice. Oh she asked a question. Time to answer the pretty lady.

"I haven't much to do today, but I was hoping to ask you where to find some more orphanages like this. I have been travelling the world in search of religious ideas and to help children and others in need. My last stop was in Paris, but I cut the trip short to come here. I am glad I found an orphanage not far from my hotel." He smiled as turned toward Diana to talk to her directly.

Diana could not stop staring at his eyes. They were so blue and beautiful. His arms were like the size of Hercules and he was…he was gorgeous. Diana had been with many men in her life, but it was nothing serious. She didn't feel anything for them, but she liked when she saw Clark. She only met him yesterday, but it felt like longer. Oh he's talking….

"That's wonderful! I too am looking for similar ambitions in life. I moved here from my small village in Lebanon where my mother still lives. I thought it would be best if I explored more so I came here. I have been working at this orphanage for about four months and I am enjoying it greatly. The children are so adorable and the women I work with are friendly and kind."

Clark liked this woman already. She was beautiful, smart, nice and loving. She had a kind heart. "Wow. That's….amazing. I am impressed, Diana. Do you plan to stay here for a few more years?"

Diana told him that she would stay here until the next calling came along.

Alright, this conversation was getting boring. Clark decided to bring up the assassins. He'd love to converse about that. "Have you heard of the Assassins Noor? I heard about it when I was still in France. People are very afraid of this group."

Now he got her attention and she immediately sat up straighter and crossed one leg over the other. "I have heard of this 'Assassins Noor' as well. People here don't talk about them much." She wondered if she should mention the things Alia told her. No, she shouldn't do that. This man was not part of anything Meta and she was involved with the Justice League…well she used to be, but still! This will be kept a secret. Maybe he will spill some information out and I will feed off of this. Yes, good plan. That's the plan! "Have you any information on this group? So far I have not found anything important." Lies. This was starting to become a habit.

"Well, actually, I did find a video of a woman with a whip and she wore a face veil."

She interrupted, "niqab."

"Right…_nikab…_anyway she was being filmed by someone and they dropped the camera. Obviously you can't see her face, but she looked like she was evil because of the look in her eyes. Pure evil. The camera man dropped the camera and ran the other direction. I can only imagine what that woman did to him."

Wow, this _is_ news to Diana. A woman with a whip….she knew only a few women that carried whips with them at all times, and this did not sound very assassin-like. Assassins were good with swords, not whips. "I see. That _is_ interesting. You must keep me posted on more news of the assassins." She was itching to contact the league and she just might take a short trip home for a bit….she could fly home, yes…she could do that.

Reem came in with Fatimah and they had children all around them. It was that time already. Diana turned to Clark and he looked confused again. "I'm sorry. I need to go to pray with them." Ugh, I don't even pray to that god…anyway…"Perhaps I will see you later? I have a day off next Friday. We can go eat somewhere and talk more. Is that a plan?" she smiled.

Clark nodded, "Of course, I will see you then. Ladies," he nodded to Fatimah and Reem. They smiled but didn't know what he was saying. Diana tried her best to contain her poise. She grabbed hold of the children's hands as Clark showed himself out.

Later that evening when all the children were tucked in and ready to go to sleep Diana, as always, caught a ride with Alia and her husband, but this time she was having dinner at their house. She was excited, but yet a little nervous. She had only been by herself since coming here. She did miss the atmosphere of family gatherings.

When they arrived at the house, which was twenty minutes away from the orphanage and it was a wonderful house, very large! Diana stepped inside and saw an older couple which looked like it was Alia's parents and another woman about the same age as Alia. Must be her sister or something. Diana noticed there were more people in the kitchen, chatting in Arabic and laughing as the women cooked dinner. Everyone took notice when Diana walked in and they all smothered her with hugs and kisses. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there and accepted the welcoming committee.

"Diana, these are my sisters, Ana, Sana, Sabeen and Sherine." All the sisters varied in height and two of them were fair skinned and all the others were dark. "We all live together with our spouses." There were four kids running between them and Diana was shocked to see so many people living in one house. This must be common here. "Don't mind them. Those are Sabeen's children. They are a handful." Alia was much warmer when she was with her family. Diana was guided towards the table to sit with all the sisters and a grandmother and their mother. All were very warm and welcoming. She felt like she was at home again. Now she understood why their house was so huge! There were so many people living here!

After a nice dinner all the family stayed up in the living room while Alia and Diana went upstairs in a more private room to talk about the assassins.

Alia closed the door behind her and Diana sat on her bed and waited for Alia to join her.

"Okay now that we are alone I think it is safe to talk about this, finally. I know you have been dying to hear about this. I don't normally spit out information about this Elite Assassins group, but I feel I can trust you Diana. Can I trust you?" she eyed the tall woman and Diana nodded her head. "Good. Now with everything I have told you before I was being truthful. Back to the founders of the group I had mentioned."

"Rohai and Asha Khalifa. I remember their names."

"Yes," she paused, "now I don't want you to think differently of me when I tell you this."

Diana braced herself for this and now she had her legs crossed and ears fully engaged.

"Rohai Khalifa is my uncle and his wife is my _aunt_, Asha." Diana's eyes widened and she waited to hear more. "My uncle started this group to help with terrorism in Algeria and Syria, mainly in Syria. He soon spread the group to France as I said before and then it bled into India, Pakistan and Bangladesh. Soon they had a base in America. As you know, well you may not know, America is heavily guarded by many people and this group was unheard of there. There were over three hundred assassins in this clan and all were highly trained by Japanese martial arts masters and Arab magi's."

Magi's? oh really! Diana was intrigued now. Maybe this is why they possessed great strength. "If these assassins were human how come they have meta strength?"

Alia thought for a moment and then answered, "All the assassins were human, until a corrupted ruler in Calcutta, India ruined the whole group. He brought in people with great strength. They seemed to not be from this world. Most of those assassins were women and they were huge, taller than you and built like soldiers. I cannot describe it, Diana. I saw one of them when I was a child. They threatened to kill my father and all of my brothers. One had a whip and threatened to take me with her, but the retreated as their commander demanded of them. I don't know who they are. Ever since then they have not come back until now and I suppose everyone is in a panic. These assassins are not a joke. They are murderers and seem to enjoy it. My uncle tried to create a good thing for the world, but it ended up costing his life and many others went too." Her voice was full of somber now. Diana now understood why this woman was so cold sometimes. She never expressed such sorrow in one breath. It only took her a few minutes to fully explain this to her. Her heart went out to the woman. Oh great, now she did not know what to do. This needed to be addressed immediately, but she can't just twirl into her Wonder Woman costume anymore. How would she deal with this this time?

"I am truly sorry, Alia. I had no idea. You carry so much baggage with you and you are unable to tell anyone about this. You and your family should be safe, but I am sure you fear every night that they will come and take you away from them."

"Yes, that is what I fear the most. I have been on edge ever since the news of their return." She stared off into space as Diana rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Diana took her hands in her own, "I can help you."

* * *

**AN: oh so close! (: I am getting closer to the awesomeness LOL. Maybe everyone can guess who the assassins really are? Eh, maybe not...we'll see. Review please. I know you guys are reading this because I get notifications all the time ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 –Ya Omri

She walked into the underground base in Calcutta, India and cracked her whip against the cold floor. Others followed her and their master awaited at the end of the hallway. He did not seem happy and his slaves were not eager to tell him the news they would bring back.

All three women walked slowly deeper in the hallway. Their master was facing the wall behind him and it was quiet, very quiet. Although it was quiet he was not in much of a deep thought as he would like to be. He had heard the soldiers enter the cave a few minutes ago and waited for the news. Sadly, he knew that the news was not going to be good or useful, but yet why did he want it? So he could torture them and endure their pain? Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe he should send somebody else out there to deal with this task, but then again, who would he send? With the Justice League out of sorts since their last attack, thanks to him and his _men_, there was nobody stopping him. He had done this before many years ago and now he has started up again. Perfect timing. They were approaching rather slowly he noticed, but continued to sit in silence with his fist under his chin.

"My lord, we have returned," one of the women spoke up and all bowed before him. They did not stand or lift their gaze from this _fascinating_ floor work they seem to be taken to.

He turned to face them and they were still on one knee, all three of them. As he was looking at them he could not really tell who was who, unless they were to take off their veils and costumes. This was a good thing and he smiled inwardly. But, he wanted to hear the news of today. "Rise. What is the report today?"

She sighed quietly and stepped forward, "We have completed the task of wiping out half of Aleppo, Syria and parts of South Algeria. We have not reached Algiers, yet, my lord." She had a lump in her throat as she said this. He was not going to be happy.

"Half? I thought I told you to wipe them all out."

"There are not enough of us, my lord. It is only me and my two accomplices. The other group is in Bangladesh setting up base and getting rid of any extras in their way. You know the plans."

He glared at her and came closer. "Of course I know the plans! Are you questioning me, Fury? Perhaps I should pick another to take your place and burn you to a crisp. Would you like that?" his eyes seemed to burn red and her eyes widened. She slowly shook her head 'no' and stayed quiet. "I thought so. As you know the Justice League is not in contact as much as they used to be. They have those brats circling the globe instead of the older nuisances. So far they have not caught us and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What of Wonder Woman, my lord?" she asked in a quiet meek voice.

"What of her? She is not bothering us or me, and I seemed to do quite well killing her baby sister. I heard she has gone back to her island to see her Amazons. I do not think she will come and hunt for us unless she is a fool. She is mourning and will be for a long time." He walked back to his Dias and sat down. "You all should get back to your posts and I will call for you when I want to. Go." He pushed them away and all three women hurriedly left the cave to teleport back to Algeria.

* * *

Lashina took off her niqab and let out a grunt and threw her whip on the ground. She started pacing around and went up to the others, still with their niqabs on and slapped one of them in the cheek. "This is your entire fault! If you would have followed my orders I would not have to be in trouble! He may not have punished me this time, but if I fail again he will surely torment me brutally and it is all your doing! Why did he dispose of the other Furies? I would have been better off with Stompa and Mad Harriet!"

Bloody Mary tore off her niqab and rubbed her cheek, "You idiot! You slapped the wrong _fool_! I am not Gilotina!" The heat on her cheek was rising and she could strike her back, but that would not be very wise considering Lashina was technically her boss in this mission, but that didn't mean she did not want to.

Lashina looked back and saw Bloody Mary's cheek with a hand print on it and shrugged her shoulders. "Both of you need to be slapped, it just happened to be you this time." She folded her arms and hit the wall of their underground base in Algeria. She screamed in frustration, "I feel like I am being downgraded. I cannot believe he put you two with me! Am I of no good use to him anymore?"

Gilotina took off her veil and folded her arms, "Chillout, Lashina. We managed to wipe out half of Syria. It's not our fault their military almost caught us. I rather be teleported back to Algeria than stay there and how would we explain that to Darkseid?"

Bloody Mary glared at her accomplice and pointed her finger to her crimson cheek, "At least _you_ didn't get bitch-slapped!"

"Better you than me, babe." Gilotina smiled and received a punch in the arm from Bloody Mary and she groaned, but did not return the punch because she knew if she did she would probably be a dead woman! Mary did not like to be touched and if Lashina wasn't the leader of this mission she would be toast as well.

"Oh shut up, the both of you!" Lashina pointed her finger at the two women in front of her and the women stayed quiet but continued to glare at one another. Lashina took her hair out of her bun and her black straight hair caressed down her back. She started to strip off the skintight black and red uniform and as she did she called out to Gilotina and Bloody Mary, "I am retiring to my room now. Be ready at six A.M tomorrow. I plan to go to Algiers." She disappeared in the dark hall and that left the two assassins alone.

Gilotina sighed and looked at Bloody Mary, "Well, now that she's gone I think I will go sharpen up on my skills," a smile came to her lips and she wiggled her fingers in front of her partner's face. "You might to go slab some ice on that cheek of yours, looks like it's going to leave a bruise." She giggled a bit.

Bloody Mary's eyes started to turn a glowing red and Gilotina looked away immediately and almost ran down the other end of the hallway. "Spineless wretch of a woman." She smiled, but still had her hand to her cheek.

* * *

A week passed by and Diana told everyone at the orphanage that she would travel back to Lebanon for a few days to visit her family and friends. She had been in Algeria for a long time, well long for her considering she was very _close_ to her _family_. Alia and Diya took all of Diana's shifts and tried to teach the children English, but it wasn't working out. Alia knew some English, but everything including ad-verbs, adjectives, nouns, pro-nouns and so on she did not know. She could not read English very well, but she could hear it better and speak it sort of. She has been learning from Diana as well. She did remember that a girl from Lebanon came to work at the orphanage years ago and she was very educated as Diana was. Perhaps she should send her children, if she had any, to Lebanon for an education.

Diana was able to get far away from the area she lived in to soar into the skies and head over to Themyscira. She did not wish to take a plane again that was like being in Tartarus for her. She could not fathom why people would sit with others for an immense amount of time to get to one destination. But then again, they could not physically fly and she could. She did not tell her sisters or her mother that she was coming to visit. She had not been in contact with them since she left four months ago and she was very eager to see them again. Diana could barely contain her excitement. She didn't know when the last time she felt this excited to see her mother, but that did not matter.

She touched the sands of Themyscira and the guards saw her smiled greatly, "Princess! Welcome home! Shall I announce your presence to the Queen?" Aleka gestured and Diana raised her hand and shook her head. She was not in her uniform, her abaya, or her hijab. She was simply in black pants and a three-quarter sleeve burgundy blouse with black boots. "No that is quite alright. I will announce myself, Aleka."

"But Princess, we must announce any guest that arrives on the island." She didn't want to sound rude, but it was orders from the Queen.

Diana was walking off until she turned, "As Princess of Themyscira I order you not to tell her that I am here. I will announce myself. If her majesty has any problems, then she can address them with me."

"Yes, your highness." She bowed and Diana smiled and walked towards the temples to say a few prayers before visiting her mother. She came to a statue about thirty feet tall and it was of her sister, Donna. The sculpture was made out of white marble and in the position she was in she looked so happy. Her smile matched her smile that she had in person and her clothing was simple. She was in a tunic and lace-up sandals with hands by her sides. Diana shook her head and smiled before she started to pray for her sister. She couldn't help but think of all the fun memories she had with her sister, even when they were little girls. Donna was ridiculously crazy and spontaneous –always looking for something new and exciting to do and of course she wanted Diana to try it out with her. Nine times out of ten she would say no, but she would keep asking, and asking….and _asking_.

"_Diana what does this do?" Donna almost touched the stove in the kitchen at the Embassy and Diana slapped her hand away from it._

"_Donna! Do not touch that! Can you not see it is on?" Diana slapped her forehead with her hand._

"_I see that, but what is it?" she opened the door and then it clicked, "OH it is an oven! Ours looks better than theirs here in Patriarch's World."_

"_I guess." She half smiled at her little sister. _

"_And what is this?" Donna opened what Diana called a fridge and saw a tub of what looked like yogurt, but not like yogurt…she grabbed a spoon and tried it and her mouth was immediately cold but she seemed to enjoy it. "Oh my gods what is this delicious stuff Diana and why don't we have it on Themyscira?"_

_Diana laughed and folded her arms. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to take Donna on a tour of the Embassy, but their mother insisted that Donna should see a bit of what Patriarch's World looks like. "That's called ice cream and do you like it?"_

"_YES! It is amazing! Who made this? How do you make it? Can I bring back some to mother so she can try it? She might like it! We should bring all our sisters some of this…ice-cream…" she continued to eat it and Diana shook her head with amusement and took the tub away from her and put it back in the fridge._

"_After I finish the tour, Donna."_

"_Aw, Diana."_

"_Donna…"_

"_Okay fine, but seriously about the ice-cream."_

_Diana sighed and led her sister out of the kitchen. _

Diana stood up and touched the statue before she left. She had a smile on her face. That was the first time Donna had been to America and it had been an adventurous day for her and Donna. She was very tired at the end of that day and even more tired when she had to explain what 'ice cream' was to her mother. Donna gave her an 'I told you so' look about not letting her bring the ice cream home. Donna didn't let that slide for about another two weeks and finally Diana had to bring some to Themyscira when she had the time. Donna ate most of it, _what a surprise_.

After Diana prayed to all her patrons she strode to the palace with a smile on her face. She had not seen her mother in a very long while and she was eager to see the awesome expression on her face! All her Amazon sisters saw her and were excited and smiled, waved and bowed to their Princess. Diana nodded her head in thanks and returned the smiles and waves. She came to the Queen's chambers and heard her mother talking with Phillipus about the Bana Amazons on the other side of the island. They seemed to come up with an alliance after all these years of weariness. She peered in from behind a large column and her mother was drawing and writing on a scroll and Phillipus was pointing at it as well. This must be a serious conversation, maybe she should have listened to Aleka. Hm…

"My Queen, I don't believe that would be wise to move the Bana closer to the forest. As you can see they are very close to those nasty harpies."

"I see. That does present a problem doesn't it? Well until I speak with the Senate about moving their destination to become one with us I do not wish to see this scroll until otherwise. I have a headache. It has been a long day." She waved for the presentations to be taken away and she sat down almost slumped-like in her chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

Diana saw that her mother was alone and decided to make her known as her mother was not really paying any attention to the surroundings around her. "I Princess of Themyscira request an audience…with her mother, Hippolyta," Diana said from the columns at the entrance with a smile on her face and Hippolyta sat up straight and could not believe her eyes. Her daughter was at the entrance of her chambers after four months of no contact. She figured she was very busy, but this was a pleasant surprise! She had completely forgotten about her tiring day and got up and sprinted over to her daughter.

"Diana! What are you doing here? How do you get here? Why are you here? I have missed you! You have gotten thinner. Have you been eating? You look tired." She hugged her several times and put her hand to her daughter's forehead. Diana rolled her eyes and half laughed and took her mother's hand in her own.

"Mother, I am perfectly fine! I flew here from Algeria to come see you and my sisters. I have missed you too. I have been eating very well actually and I am not all that tired considering what I do every day. It certainly isn't as tiring as beating up crazed villains, but it has its own quirks. Anything else you want to know?" she smiled. Hippolyta smirked and hugged her again.

"Very funny, Diana. Please come with me. I want to hear everything that you have been doing in your absence."

Diana nodded and was led by her mother's hand to the dining hall. I guess they were going to eat. She didn't mind that. She was kind of hungry. "Does everyone still think I am here? No questions asked?"

"None at all. I am surprised. You would think the world would hound me and our sisters about your leave, but none have come our way so far, or so that is what the League has been telling us." She smiled and Diana sat down next to her mother.

After they ate Diana continued to tell her mother about the wonderful people she met at the orphanage and all the lovely children. She told her mother of the helpers, Alia, Diya, Reem and Fatimah. They were great helpers. All were married except Diya and Reem. They were young.

Hippolyta listened intently and cut in asking questions a couple of times to verify or to elaborate more on and Diana did so. "They all sound like remarkable women."

"Remarkably rich women," Diana added in. she drank some more of her pomegranate juice and looked at her mother and she had a smirk on her face. Her lips were turned up and her eyes were hooded and eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You are a princess, Diana. That doesn't count as being wealthy?" she smiled more now.

"I…well…no it's not the same…I…mother stop looking at me like that! I am feeling embarrassed!" she put a hand to her cheek and looked in the other direction.

Hippolyta let out a laugh at the embarrassed state of her daughter and rubbed her arm gently. "Sure it isn't. Well aside from that, I am glad you have settled in quite nicely. I hope we can stay in contact more often. We were beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to." Diana smiled with still pink cheeks causing her mother to stifle another laugh.

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry." She changed her expression to a more serious expression and told one of the servants to bring another tray of fruit and juices. "Is that all?"

Diana paused and looked confused. "Is what all?"

"That you're doing. Is that all you're doing there?"

Diana dare not tell her mother about the Assassins Noor. She wouldn't know who they were anyway, but she did not want her to act irrationally and send a team of bodyguards with her to Algeria or something like that. She decided to keep it low key and safe. Away from the Meta stuff.

"I did meet someone there."

Now Hippolyta looked interested. "Oh really now. Who?"

"His name is Clark Kent. He is from America. He's very nice." Her cheeks began to flush at the mention of his name.

Her mother's gaze tightened. _His name_? Oh now she was very interested. "_Oh really_."

"Yes."

"How did you come about to meeting him?" she bit into a piece of fruit, studying her daughter's face.

Diana was tempted to roll her eyes, but others were watching and she couldn't do that to her mother especially with a subject like this. "He is travelling the world at his own free will in search of religious concepts. I thought it was a nice idea. He comes by the orphanage I stay at every day. This Friday we are supposed to have a day together to talk so I cannot stay here much longer. Of course the plane ride is only four hours long and I will be back in no time –well I didn't go on a plane, but you get the idea. But that will just leave people to question why I did not stay long enough or if I stayed for such a short time. And if I don't show up on time Clark will certainly wonder where I am. I did not even inform him I was leaving for a few days. I should have phoned him or something, but I do not have his number…"

"Diana, please," the Queen held up her hand to stop her daughter's rambling. That headache was coming back. She didn't realize what a mouth her daughter had until now. Her words could run on for days. "I understand. Be careful, please."

"Mother….I _am_ careful. Do not worry for me." She reassured her mother and throughout the rest of the evening Diana was informed of the new alliance between the Bana Amazons and the changes that will be made. She really had missed so much since she had been gone. It had been nice catching up after awhile being away. She needed to keep better contact with her mother and sisters. She wished she would use a phone like everyone else did. She couldn't exactly portal into Themyscira from the Embassy or Watchtower like she used to.

Later in the evening Diana decided to retire to her room which she hadn't been in for a very long time. The guards bowed to her as she stepped inside her bedroom and closed the doors. The room looked the same as she left it all those months ago. The sheets were fresh and the room was kept clean. She could smell the fresh air coming in through all the windows in her room and the huge balcony across the room. She stepped out onto it and looked at the stars. She remembered what Donna said and smiled at the sky and blew a kiss to the midnight blanket that covered the dazzling stars. She looked down from the balcony and saw some of her sisters walking around and they gazed up to see the Princess staring at them. Both women smiled and waved at the Princess. Diana smiled and waved back at them.

It was nice to be home for a little while.

* * *

Over the last week Clark had picked up some books to learn Arabic. He read over them several times and finally started to get the hang of it the second time he read the books. He didn't really understand the calligraphy, but it wasn't that far off from any other crazy alphabet in the world like Russian, Greek or Hindi. He wasn't totally fluent in the language but he understood a lot more than the average person did. He wanted to impress Diana and also if he was going to stay here he would need to know a little more about the language anyway.

He laughed at himself, _Clark listen to you, wanting to impress a girl? Really? This is not high school anymore._ He laughed at himself again. It was a quarter after one in the afternoon and he decided to take a look at those apartments Diana told him about.

Once he arrived he was able to get a good deal on a decent sized flat that was actually a lot larger than the flat he had in Paris that's for sure. He immediately started moving his belongings into the flat and was able to eat something before he headed over to the orphanage.

It was three-thirty when he arrived at the orphanage not too far from his apartment and he saw the children staring at him through the windows. Some were smiling others were confused and the little ones had big bug eyes, just staring. He smiled at them and waved. Some smiled and waved back while others didn't really seem to move. It took awhile for someone to answer the door so he knocked once more.

"Ana kadim!" he could hear someone from behind the door calling out. He knew what she said and he smiled. A short woman opened the door and she stared at him in awe. "Salaam…um..." oh she doesn't know what to say. Alia began to think of an English word to say but suddenly her mind went blank.

"Salaam," Clark said finally and Alia remembered Diana telling her that he didn't know Arabic. What is this? Well that is used commonly everywhere.

"Marhaban,"(Welcome) Alia told him and he smiled. "Hal tatakallamu alloghah alarabiah?" (Do you speak Arabic?)

Clark thought over for a moment what she said and responded, "Aeeh, Ahtaaju an atadarraba 'ala al Arabia." (Yes, I need to practice my Arabic) He laughed and she smiled and laughed as well.

Alia then said, "La taqlaqi!" (Don't worry!)

Clark gave a sigh of relief. This woman seemed very nice too. He had met another woman that was very nice as well.

"May I help you with something, Mr. Kent?" Alia asked of him, still not letting him inside like Diana does when he comes over and since she wasn't here she did not want to invite him inside with a place full of female head mistresses.

"Is Diana here?" he looked past her and saw children running behind her and other helpers gathering the children up for some activity.

Alia smiled at Clark, "No, I am sorry you just missed her. She left yesterday to go visit her family in Lebanon. She should be back on Thursday."

He had a look of disappoint across his face that he hoped the woman did not see. "Oh, well, thank you. Could you give this to her when she returns? I shall come by on Friday to see her on her day off." He handed her an envelope with Arabic calligraphy written on it was "Diana Al-Wahhab". She was very impressed and nodded her head slightly.

"I will certainly make sure she receives this, Mr. Kent. Thank you for stopping by," she smiled and they both said goodbye and she closed the doors as he retreated down the steps. "A letter I see. What did I tell that woman?" Alia smiled and went upstairs to put the envelope in Diana's closet.

Clark strode down the road away from the orphanage and thought to himself "just three more days and she will be home. Just three." As he walking he saw three tall women dressed in black burqas. They were very tall he noted. He took a second glance at the three of them and then kept walking ahead.

The three women walking were tall and graceful. Lashina looked around with her almond dark hazel eyes and saw many people passing them by and they didn't take a second glance except that big guy back there with the glasses. She didn't look back because that might make things look very suspicious. Bloody Mary and Gilotina walked carefully behind her and had their weapons underneath the black garbs. Lashina's whip was coiled on her hip and her sword was on the other hip. Nobody suspected a thing and everyone did what they were supposed to do. She saw an orphanage as they walked down the street and it reminded her of the orphanage she was in a long time ago when Granny Goodness was her head mistress. She peered inside and saw children playing and a little girl looked at her and smiled. She obviously had no idea who she was or what she was planning to do to this country. Stupid girl. Lashina pulled up the burqa to unsheathe her face. The girl waved and ran from the window.

Gilotina gasped, "Lashina what are you doing?"

"She does not know who we are, relax. I am going to play a game. Do not pull up your veils, understand?"

Both women nodded and kept moving behind her as she walked closer to the entrance of the building.

"Mrs. Saffar, there's a lady outside and she looks like Ms. Al-Wahhab." A little girl came to Alia's side as she was carrying laundry and books for the elder children to read.

"What do you mean she looks like Ms. Al-Wahhab?" Alia put down the laundry and books and picked up the child and placed her on her hip. She opened the door and saw three women with burqas on and one revealing her face. They seem to be together. Alia didn't make any sudden expressions but simply kept calm and the girl on her hip was playing with the decorative pin in her hijab.

"Salaam, hal beemkani mosa'adatuk?" ( can I help you?) Alia asked the unveiled woman.

Lashina looked at her fuzzily and spoke English, "I don't speak Arabic, lady. Well isn't she the sweetest…" she almost choked when she said this, "little thing you have ever seen?" the little girl smiled, but was unsure of this woman. She looked similar to Diana, but not really. She had her height, her skin tone and dark eyebrows, but that's about it from what Alia could see. She did not like this woman for some reason and didn't want her near this place.

"Yajebu an athhaba al aan" (I must go) Alia began to shut the door and Lashina stopped it with her boot. Alia's eyes widened.

Bloody Mary said to Lashina, "Is this our target? To kill children? Alright I'm game."

"We aren't here to kill them, you half-wit. We are going to go incognito to work here and once we work here long enough we will take the children to Darkseid so we can have more furies. Duh."

"Yea, duh, Mary. Who came up with that name? It's an alcoholic beverage so I hear on Earth." Gilotina whispered, mocking the redhead.

Bloody Mary was glaring underneath her burqa and Gilotina just smiled beneath hers. "My name is Bloody Mary because I suck the life out of anyone who gets in my way, _anyone_…."

Alia was still standing at the door baffled at the three women chattering away. Lashina turned back to the short Arab woman. "How does one apply for a job here?" she smiled and let a finger to the child's chin and narrowed her eyes.

Darkseid wanted to see things happen; well he certainly would love to have some new furies in the making and have the country destroyed? Of course he'd love this. Lashina, you have a brilliant mind! She smiled at herself. She managed to get inside and was able to start tomorrow on the job. Sadly Gilotina and Bloody Mary cannot attend to this sort of job. Gilotina is far too dangerous with her hands and Bloody Mary gets peeved if an ant touches her. She is valuable to this mission, but not this part of the mission. Lashina will go at this alone and take down this whole orphanage. Darkseid had told Desaad that if they return with unfinished business again he will all incarcerate them or worse. Lashina did not want to die just yet so why not bring the Lord a little ice cream with his cake?

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Diana promised that she would be back in time to see to the children in Algeria. She said her goodbyes to her mother and sisters. she missed them and promised she would be back and to keep better contact with them if she has to be away for longer periods of time, which she has before –much longer.

Since it didn't take her four hours to arrive in Algeria she had to lie and say she left much earlier than she really did. She arrived in an hour instead of four. It was ten in the morning when stepped into her apartment and she showered and changed into a fresh abaya and veil. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes as she headed out of her apartment. On her way out she saw Clark walking down the street reading some notes it looked like. She called to him, "Clark!" she smiled at him as she waved her hand.

He looked up only to see Diana waving her hand at him. She is back from her trip! Finally those three days were up. He smiled and crossed the street to greet her. "Diana, hello! How was your trip to Lebanon?"

"How…how did you know?" she looked at him confused.

He laughed, "I went by the orphanage the other day. A mistress told me where you were. I left you something, hopefully she will remember to give it to you." He kept smiling.

"Oh I wonder what it is! Thank you Clark. Would you walk me?"

He had no trouble agreeing to that and he walked alongside her and she spoke of her trip and seeing all of her sisters and mother. He nodded and seemed to look interested so she continued. She didn't bother to ask him about his week. she was too busy talking about her own. "I'm sorry Clark, I'm talking too much. My mother pointed out to me that I talk too much sometimes."

"It's alright, Diana. I like to hear you talk. You have a lovely voice."

She blushed and wished she could distract herself by brushing a tendril behind her ear but she wasn't able to do this. "Thank…thank you," she couldn't make direct eye contact with him. "How was your week?"

He sighed and began to think before he spoke, "It was pretty lame to be honest," both smiled at each other. "I finally moved into those apartments you told me about two weeks ago. I am glad you did! They are spacious enough."

"Glad you like them. I thought you would."

"Of course. And then I went across to the other side of Algiers and found many orphanages there and talked with many women. Most of these orphanages are organized by mistresses aren't they? Much like the orphanage you help out at."

Diana smiled, "Well the owners are a married elderly couple and they live upstairs. They are always busy doing office work, paper work so it is up to me and the other women to keep the place in order downstairs. I am glad that you stop by the orphanage, though, Clark. We don't get too many visitors that just stop by to say hello."

"It is not a problem. This was my mission you remember? Although I think your mistress sisters are a bit afraid of me." He said with a sheepish grin.

Diana looked at him with a raised brow and smiled then let out a giggle then a laugh then she bust out laughing. He looked at her and stopped. She kept laughing and he folded his arms. "What is so funny, Diana?" she was still laughing. "I am glad you think my appearance is hilarious," he smiled at her with a brow raised.

"I…I'm sorry," Diana was trying to catch her breath, "But why would they be afraid of you? You are the nicest, most kind….er…you're a nice man." She managed to say sort of. Her cheeks flushed and he smiled at her slight embarrassment.

"I don't know if it is my appearance that they are afraid of. I think it is more like my sex they are afraid of."

Diana blinked, "pardon me?"

"Male. That I am a man, Diana." He smiled and managed to keep a laugh hidden inside of him. She nodded her head and rubbed her chin. "Yes, that is it. We are all women there so it is a bit off to see a man come into the orphanage."

They arrived at the orphanage and they stood across the street from it and they didn't know how to say goodbye. Can't shake hands, it was too friendly of a relationship to hug, but friends hug to say goodbye, well maybe not this early in the relationship. This is a bit awkward. For several seconds Diana finally said "I shall wait for you to come pick me up at my apartment. Here is my address. I finally will have some escorting me. I usually have to ask the grocer next door to me walk me to the orphanage. So thank you for walking me. He doesn't like it when I wake him at eight in the morning." She flashed a small smile.

Oh why does she have to smile like that? He smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure. Glad I caught you so I could walk you. I hope I am not making you late."

"Don't worry. They gave me until noon today to be back. It is now ten thirty."

Some more silence.

"I will walk you every day if you want me to. It would give me something to do at that hour. I am usually up before eight anyway." He offered and the sparkle in his eyes made Diana have chills inside. She really liked his sapphire blue eyes and could gaze into them all day, but of course he would begin to notice.

"That would be lovely! I would really appreciate that. Well since I am here I will go now. Thank you again, Clark…for…walking me."

He turned to leave and waved a hand at her, "You're welcome Diana. Don't forget to see what I sent you."

"I won't!" she called after him and she walked across the street and walked into the orphanage using her key. The children turned and saw Diana walk in. All were in a group with Reem reading a story and they ran towards the entrance where Diana was and tackled her. Many little voices were calling her name and she smiled and hugged them all. There were so many of them!

Reem chuckled and Fatimah peeked around the corner and saw the commotion and laughed. Alia came from downstairs finishing up some paperwork and saw the children swarming Diana. She smiled and took off her glasses and placed them in her pocket.

"Alright, children. Go sit down with Ms. Karam. Diana needs to get herself situated." Alia scooted the children back to the living room area. They all groaned and went back to their little circle. Diana thanked Alia for that.

"We didn't expect you to come back the same day your flight landed. You could have came back when you felt well rested. We are getting more help Diana. It is amazing. God is answering our prayers. With this orphanage being the second largest in this area we have accepted a hundred more children in and we need all the help we could get."

Diana went into the women's room and put her things in her closet and noticed an envelope with her name in Arabic. She smiled as she knew who it was from. "Oh…so you hired a new helper? When does she start?" she started hanging up her clothes in the closet.

"She has started since yesterday, Diana. She is a fast learner although she is not very good at speaking Arabic. It is kind of pitiful we had to use the children to translate for us," she felt a bit embarrassed admitting this, but Diana merely smiled.

"I will assist with her. Where is she now?"

"I put her in charge of recreational activities in the court yard. She is out there now with the young teenagers playing soccer."

Diana would have to wait and open that envelope later and she headed out to the courtyard to greet the new mistress. The group was of four boys and six girls. She saw the mistress was wearing a black abaya with a matching hijab. She too was wearing the same attire. She was basically the same height as her she noticed. She was standing on the side telling the girls to beat the boys to a pulp. Most didn't understand this slang, but Diana did and she too would have said something similar.

She tapped the woman on the shoulder and she turned around. The woman had olive skin, almond hazel eyes and dark ridged eyebrows to match her chiseled face. Diana had seen this face before, maybe not the face but definitely the eyes. She had seen those eyes before.

"Hello, I am Diana Al-Wahhab. I speak English. Nice to meet you and glad you could join us, what is your name?" Diana didn't really want to hug this woman because something seemed off about her.

Lashina smiled, "My name is Laci Ninna."

* * *

**AN: Alright. So this chapter was a bit fun to write and it isn't too long.  
I have Bloody Mary and Gilotina in this as Lashina's Furies because Bloody Mary, if you don't already know, is kind of like an energy vampire Fury. She sucks the life out her victims until they die and she can also hypnotize them and manipulate their minds as well. I thought she would be a perfect choice for this, because the others are just too damn scary and not-civilian-like looking to pull this mission off.  
As for Gilotina she is very good with her hands, she is fast and almost invulnerable. As you know assassins are good with swords and with their hands as they rely on combat the most. I thought Gilotina would be a best choice for this. Stompa is too large and would most likely blow everyone's cover and Mad Harriet looks like a mad woman( no pun intended). Her hair is green and she's….she's just scary, 'nuff said. **

**I had Lashina enter the orphanage first because she is looking for new ways to please Darkseid and since the assassins are being stationed all over the world, Darkseid asked her and the Furies to wipe out Aleppo, Syria and they failed. So she seeks to wipe out Algeria, starting with what better to start with, the capitol of Algeria! Of course if she starts taking the orphans with her she will raise panic and well…you'll see my plan later, but as far as Diana knows she has only seen Lashina with all that metal mask shit on her face so she hasn't seen Lashina's full face and vice versa. Of course things are bound to happen. NEVERMIND I'm talking too much. Just read and review. Don't mind me. I'm turning into the talkative Diana (:**

**oh! and the title, "Ya Omri" means "You are my life" in Arabic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 –Sisters of Abdullah

_One week later_

Having Laci in the orphanage was not an easy trip. Diana constantly had to clean up after her and continue onto her daily chores as well. She also had to redirect all the children when it came time to eat their lunches and clean their rooms. Laci didn't seem to help out a lot as much as Diana wanted her to. Alia insisted that she and Laci team up for daily activities with the children because both women spoke English. Diana, of course, did not deny this request but she was beginning to think she made a mistake. The woman often said harsh words to the children when she thought Diana was not looking and she was not very good at keeping order when the small children ran amuck in the orphanage.

Fatimah offered to take on Diana's shifts a few times and that did not last long because of the language barrier. Diana ended up taking back her shifts within a day and Fatimah continued on with Reem. Since there were now six women helping out, Alia being one of them, Alia decided to let the five women handle most of the chores while she attended to the paper work. Diana was basically the mother hen of the orphanage, even though she hadn't been there that long. Everyone seemed to listen to her and all the children loved her while others feared the newest helper, Laci. One of the children told Diana that she was not a kind woman, but she reassured the young child that she was probably just getting used to the new position.

Although Diana was beginning to wonder why this woman was even here, but she seemed to be doing alright the past week.

10:05am

Diana had just finished giving six of the little children baths because they were outside in the dirt playing soccer and she carried some towels from the laundry room to the bathroom for the children. On the way to the bathroom she bumped into a tall figure. Both landed on the ground with the towels all over the floor in a mess. The tall figures looked at each other and put on fake smiles.

"I'm sorry Diana. Let me help you," Laci gathered the towels and lend a hand to help her up. Diana took her hand with suspicious eyes and snatched the towels out the woman's arms.

"Thank you," she said with a tight smile.

"No problem." The women continued on with their duties until Laci called out, "Oh Diana…" Diana turned gracefully.

"Yes, Laci?"

"I believe you have a matter to attend to in room 135." She was swinging a key in her hand as she walked away and Diana raised her brow and continued on to the bathroom to drop off the towels. Once she arrived all the children were changed and ready to go in fifteen minutes. She escorted them back to their rooms and took her key around her neck and unlocked room 135.

Diana opened the doorknob slowly and saw the room was a wreck, the beds were flipped over, the windows were opened and clothes were everywhere. Not to mention fresh ink splattered upon the walls and paper was flying around the room from the fans in the room.

"Oh my gods!" Diana put her hands to her head and eyes widened in fright. Suddenly she stopped and thought where the children were. The children in this room were three teenage girls, ages, thirteen, fourteen and twelve. Where could they have gone? Diana ran out of the room and up the stairs to find Alia.

Out of breath she was yelling, "The girls are gone in room 135 and their room is a horrible mess!"

Alia took off her glasses and stood up, "What?" her shocked voice echoed in the office. She followed Diana down the hallway barely able to keep up with the tall woman.

"There!" Diana swung open the door and Alia's mouth gaped open. She blew her whistle and started shouting in Arabic. Laci came from around the corner with her hands behind her back.

She tapped Diana's shoulder, "What is that woman saying?" she said in a serious tone.

Diana didn't really think to translate so she started talking in Arabic to Laci leaving her with a confused expression. It finally donned on her that she wasn't speaking English, "Oh, I'm sorry…um…" she tapped her chin and thought of words to say in English, "She is saying a code that we must find the children. They are not in their rooms and are not allowed to leave without us."

Laci nodded her head and then tapped Diana's arm again, "You mean those girls over there?" she pointed outside to the three teenage girls outside drawing in their sketch pads. A smile came to Laci's face.

Diana blinked and went up to Alia and pointed outside to where the girls were and Alia let out a sigh of relief and went outside to talk to the girls. Diya, Reem and Fatimah all followed except Diana. Laci was still standing in front of the hallway and she walked slowly up to the tall, imposing woman.

"How did you know they were outside?" Diana raised her eyebrow and said with a calm voice.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I saw them a few minutes ago heading outside. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." She almost smiled.

Diana nodded her head and began looking at the woman from head to toe. "I see. So how do you explain the mess in their room?"

Laci gestured with her index finger to come with her. They arrived at room 135 again and she opened the door. "What _mess_?" she held out her hand and the room was fine. No papers flying about, no ink splattered on the walls and the beds were neat and tidy.

Another confused expression crossed Diana's face and she folded her arms. "I believe I just came in here and the room was a disaster. I…I don't understand..." she shook her head and closed her eyes.

Ms. Ninna put a hand on Ms. Al-Wahhab's shoulder and smiled, "Maybe you should lay off the hash, Diana."

She walked off and Diana looked up immediately and saw the woman walking down the hallway swinging the key in her hand again. _Hash? She thinks I smoke hash?_Diana groaned and decided to not let that silly matter bother her. She locked the door and continued with her duties.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

"You are too close to her, Mary. She will spot you." Gilotina hit the energy vampire's arm and frowned beneath her face guarded veil.

Bloody Mary groaned and jabbed the woman in her ribcage, "Quiet! If you keep talking then she will hear us and then I will not be able to pull this off do you understand me?" she growled but kept a distance from the orphanage. There Diana was gathering up the children that were playing in the dirt completely unaware that two women in burqas were staring at her from the opposite side of the street.

Diana pushed the children so they would go inside. "Come on now, go inside. Yallah, yallah! (Let's go, let's go). The children groaned as they were being pushed inside. Bloody Mary and Gilotina found their chance to approach Diana as she was cleaning the side of the front courtyard. The two heavily covered women came up to Diana and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Salaam," Mary spoke first. Lashina came back to their secret base every night and told them some Arabic words that she picked up at the orphanage. She wasn't able to carry a very long conversation but she managed a few words here and there.

Diana couldn't see the women's faces at all, but she had grown used to this so she simply smiled. "Wa salaam, ahkawat." (Greetings sisters.)

What the hell did she just say? Never mind that I need to carry on with this and not distract her. "Keifa halik?"(How are you?) Mary said to her and hoped she sounded alright. Diana didn't hesitate to answer her

"Ah, 'aadee, shokran, wa enti?" (Ah, so-so, thank you, and you?) Diana said quickly and Mary froze and analyzed everything she said.

"Hm…jayeed…" (Good)

"Ma esmouki? Wa enti?" (What is your name? and you too?) Diana pointed out to the woman who wasn't speaking behind the woman she was speaking to.

Bloody Mary inwardly groaned. She doesn't know that I don't know that much Arabic and yet why am I still playing this charade? I have no idea what the woman just said. Maybe I should start speaking English to her and get this over with. Yes, I'll do that.

"Do you…speak English?" she finally blurted out. This took Diana for surprise. She was speaking Arabic very well she didn't expect her to start blurting out English.

"Yes, I do! How may I help you?" Diana asked with her hands behind her back.

Bloody Mary put a hand on Diana's shoulder and started mumbling some words beneath her breath. Her eyes glowed and Diana didn't blink she just kept her eyes on the veiled woman. Gilotina stood behind Mary and waited patiently until this was over. "_You will begin to see everything irrelevantly and you will have no idea when it is thrown to you. Understand?"_

Diana nodded her head and then Bloody Mary took her hand off her shoulder. Diana put her hand to her head as she felt a bit light headed. The two women thanked her for her time and left very quickly. Diana focused her vision and sat down on a bench in the front courtyard. One of the children came outside and tugged on Diana's sleeve.

"Miss Diana, are you okay? Miss Fatimah wants you." The little boy kept tugging her sleeve and Diana snapped out of her gaze finally able to see clearly.

"Of course, I'm sorry." The child held her hand and they walked inside the orphanage together.

Lashina was on the far end of the orphanage overlooking the back end of the city. Two women in burqas passed by revealing a hand signal and Lashina smiled and pushed the curtains back and headed downstairs. She saw Diana walk in with a child holding her hand and almost gagged. She is _too_ nice.

"Hello, Diana, lovely day isn't it?" She walked down the steps as Diana was walking up them. Diana turned back and nodded her head slowly still feeling a bit out of sorts.

* * *

Later that day Diana was eating her lunch in a room by herself and Laci came in and saw Diana eating. She smiled and walked over to her table. Diana could see her out of the corner of her eye, but she did act like she didn't know Laci was approaching her.

Laci stood next to an empty chair at the table, "Can I sit here?" Diana looked up and smiled. "Oh I did not see you there. Of course you can sit there." She went back to eating and Laci sat down. She didn't have food with her, but there was a café across the street that Diana went to everyday. Luckily it was only a few feet away; otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave. The man started to get to know her at the store and allowed her to have some free dessert every time she came in, but she kindly refused him every time. Laci looked over and couldn't make out what Diana was eating and made a disgusted face.

"What are you eating?" she leaned over and looked at her plate.

Diana downed her food with a glass of water and answered, "Couscous and chorba hamra." This food wasn't all that different from the food she ate on Themsycira, but she had lived in America so long that she was used to eating different varieties of foods.

Her face did not change and Diana shifted her plate over to Laci. "Would you like to try it?" she handed the woman a fresh spoon and smiled.

"No thanks." she said coldly. "I will eat later." Diana nodded and continued eating her food. "So _Diana_…."

"Yes?" Diana spooned the soup and didn't look up to meet the woman's eyes.

"Tell me about that guy you've been seeing."

Diana was about to put the spoon in her mouth, but she stopped and set the spoon back into her soup. "What?"

"The handsome guy that comes by every afternoon to see you. Who is he?" Her smile grew and she leaned in closer to Diana.

Diana didn't really like to talk about her private life before, but now it was even more crucial because of what she was doing. She didn't trust this woman for some reason and she did not want to tell her anything about Clark so she kept her answers short. "He's nice."

"Just…nice?" her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Laci. Just. Nice." Diana had her fork in her hand and both women were staring intently at each other.

Reem walked in and smiled and brought her lunch with her. She sat next to Diana which was across from Laci. "Salaam, Diana." Diana greeted her back. "Hello, Ms. Laci." Reem smiled as she was able to say 'hello' in English. Of course it had been an easy word and she had known the greeting for awhile, but it felt nice to be able to say it once in awhile.

"Hi," Laci fake smiled.

"How are you?" Reem asked them both.

Diana smiled, "I am fine, thank you Reem. How are you?"

"I am…._fine." _She answered still keeping the smile on her face_._

Laci sat back and nodded her head and ignored the greeting, "So what do you all do on your time off?"

Reem looked confused and looked to Diana to translate for her. Once she did Reem nodded and answered in Arabic, "I stay with my family and sometimes my uncle takes me places like concerts and such."

"What did she say?" she turned to Diana.

"She said she stays with her family and her uncle takes her to concerts sometimes." Diana continued to eat her food.

"Oh concerts. Those are fun" this conversation was becoming boring. Lashina sighed and folded her arms. "When's your next day off Diana?" she smiled a bit, but the others didn't seem to notice.

Diana wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at Laci, "I don't know. Those come rarely for me around here."

Laci nodded her head and put her hand up, "Well if you ladies don't mind I think I will go see what the kids are up to." She dismissed herself and closed the door behind her.

Diana spooned the soup and looked down and saw her bowl full of crawling parasites and she dropped the spoon and almost shrieked. Reem looked over at her in shock and put a hand on her forearm.

"Is something wrong, Diana? The color has drained from your face."

Diana put her hand to her chest and slowed her rapid breathing. She looked in her soup again and stirred it around in dismay.

"Diana…?" Reem wrinkled her brows and kept staring at her coworker.

"I am fine, Reem. Do not worry. I thought I saw something, but it was nothing." Diana reassured the young woman and once she seemed that her question was answered Diana continued to look at her food in uncertainty. "I think…I...I need some fresh air." She stood up and trashed the rest of her food and left the room.

* * *

_Six days earlier_

Diana was in her bedroom as she was getting dressed. She told Clark today was her day off and she was eager to spend the day with him. She hadn't been _out_ in a long time and as she was sorting through her clothes she found a black scarf with burgundy flowers on it. She decided she would don that veil today and a black abaya with vanilla trim. She secured her hair into a tight low bun and began to wrap her hair carefully. It was a shame the women had to cover their hair, some of them, she had seen, had beautiful hair, but this was not her culture. "When in Rome, do what the Romans do." She told herself this almost every day.

Once she was dressed in her abaya she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed some minor details. She said to come at noon. It was 11:45am right now and she felt her palms were a bit moist. She was sweating, why? She went to the bathroom and washed her hands and face.

11:50am. He will be here in ten minutes. She figured he wasn't the type to be late. Where would they go first? There were so many things to do in this city, but also a lot of things you could not do as well. Perhaps she will show him around downtown and they will eat lunch there and go to a library. Wow Diana, a library? You're so boring.

11:52am. This clock needs to go faster, she thought. Diana paced the room and grabbed her purse and started looking out her window. She didn't see him coming yet, but then again he didn't live far from her apartment. Her hands were feeling a bit moist again and she rolled her eyes.

11:55am. Diana sat down on her bed and waited and waited and…_waited_.

11:57am. She couldn't take it anymore. Diana locked her door and practically ran down the stairs. Once she opened the door she saw Clark looking both ways so he could cross the street. She smiled once she saw him and clutched her purse closer to her. Clark was coming towards her and he gave her a small smile.

"Hello," Clark greeted her. "You look very lovely." He pointed to her veil, "I see you changed your style."

"Just for today," Diana blushed and laced her fingers together.

He nodded, "Just for today, then." They smiled. "So shall we go?"

They walked down the street and passed many vendors which they kindly declined many offers to either try their food or look at their _khussas_ and clothing. After twenty minutes of walking around and catching a train to downtown they found a restaurant on the corner of a very busy street. The two were seated by a window out looking the back of the street and saw many people passing them by.

Clark asked for two waters and now they were alone. He stared at her when she wasn't looking. She had beautiful blue eyes he noted and they looked like they were outlined with kohl. Her lips were a shade of dark pink and they were full lips. Her nose was long and elegant, like a queen would have and he noticed she spoke with her hands a lot. She talked about her job at the orphanage and all the children that she worked with. He could tell that she really enjoyed working there because she was so enthusiastic about her work. Her hands seemed to take notice to him and he continuously watched her hands as she spoke. Wow, she talked a lot, but he didn't mind. He liked hearing her voice –it was so harmonious. Clark smiled as she spoke for about ten minutes. She finally stopped and put her hands under her chin and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Tell me about yourself, please." She batted her eyelashes. He sat there in silence admiring her beauty and he looked at her eyebrows, they were very arched and black like her veil. Diana smiled and touched his hand, "Please, Clark." Oh she said his name. He really liked it when she said his name.

Clark snapped out of his dumb-gazing look and smiled at her, "What would you like to know?"

"Hmm…" she tapped her cheek, which he found incredibly endearing and he almost laughed, but held it in. She reminded him of a little girl thinking _really_ hard about something. "How about your life in America. Tell me about it, would you?" Diana grinned and he did the same.

"Okay, sure." He went on to tell her that he lived on a farm in Kansas and his parents, Jonathon and Martha Kent. He also spoke of when he used to be a reporter at this place called, The Daily Planet. She did remember passing by Metropolis a few times and saw a big building with a globe on top. So he worked there eh? Diana seemed to be tuned into everything he was saying and so he continued on. He already expressed his becoming a minister and traveling around the world. Unconsciously he rubbed his ring on his finger and Diana looked down at his finger, but immediately reverted to his face again to listen.

Gods, he is something else. His eyes were so blue and his face seemed so honest. His hands were strong and large while hers were long and delicate. She would like to touch his hand to feel the texture, but she couldn't. That would be weird and awkward and since they aren't married or anything it would be improper of her. Remember why you are here Diana, remember! You cannot do this and as far as he knows you are a Muslim woman living in Algeria and you're from Lebanon. His smile was very wholesome and welcoming. She blushed, but kept listening to his words. She looked at his ring again. The man was married, but he didn't talk about his spouse? Most Americans mention their spouses first hand when they speak to another woman or man. Diana noted this and continued to listen.

"So that's pretty much it," Clark nodded and Diana didn't say anything. She was thinking about her own life. Here he is telling her his life and he was being honest. Diana was lying about her whole life and she didn't know what to say. She wasn't from Lebanon. She wasn't Muslim. She wasn't Arab. She was a Princess of a Grecian island that has no men on it and here she is lying to the man. She was also Wonder Woman and involved with the Justice League. He knew none of this and Diana couldn't help but feel awful. She felt her heart sink and she then stared at Clark.

"That is lovely, Clark." She managed to say aloud with a small, weak smile. He smiled back at her and scooted closer to the table. Gods, what to say now? Her life was boring as a Lebanese woman. She used to spit out her life like it was nothing and she was proud of it, but now she couldn't do this. Diana thought back to what Athena told her and she sighed aloud by accident.

Clark raised a brow, "Something the matter, Diana?"

He seemed really concerned and she shook her head, "No, nothing is the matter. I'm just…I miss my home, that is all."

"Didn't you just go home for a few days?" He asked.

He really takes notice to my every detail doesn't he? "Yes, yes I did, but it was a very short visit and I miss my family and friends. You can understand, right?"

Clark sat back a little and slumped his shoulders unconsciously hoping she wouldn't notice too much. "I don't have any family and my friends are in America living their own lives. It is just me." He now revealed his family is gone. He hadn't mentioned Lana, but now he said his _family_ is dead, so he basically told her Lana was dead. Well, not really. Damn it Kent you can't admit she's dead to anyone.

Diana blinked and she realized what he just said. She still had all her friends back in the League, well; almost everyone and she had her mother still. She also had all her Amazon sisters back on Themyscira and here he is with no family and basically no friends. How could you be so selfish as to speak of your family and missing them so? Hera, this poor man. She didn't know what to say. Of course, she has seen death before, but to have nobody? How awful this must be. She didn't have Donna. Ah, Donna, she thought. A smile came to her as she remembered her sister. Then she realized Athena's words. "_You will find your inner self there and regain your psychological serenity. You will find people who are worse off than you are and you will discover love with the helpless in the desert gardens." _

This was one step she has to take. As Wonder Woman in the world she was an Ambassador of Peace and a Princess and a woman to her word. Now she was a civilian on a mission and she felt compelled to use her compassion as wisdom of Athena that she was blessed with. Not caring what was wrong or right she reached across the table and set her hand on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I am babbling about my family and you have none. It must take someone with great courage to go out into the world by themselves." She went on, "If you need someone to talk to I am always here. Apartments on Rohey St. and Fulla Walkway." She joked. Both laughed and he smiled setting a hand on hers.

"Thank you, Diana." He nodded. "I do not feel alone even though my family is gone, though. I know they are always with me, in my heart." He kept staring into her big almond blue eyes.

Diana blushed as he noticed he was staring and she took her hand gracefully out of the grasp after about two minutes of blank staring. They didn't make eye contact for a few moments. Diana glanced out the window by their table and he finally spoke up. "So are you ready to order now?" he smiled and gestured her to look at the menu. She grabbed the menu and hid her face behind it.

After they finished their lunch they decided to take a walk around downtown and look at all the interesting shops. Diana remembered when people took her to go see a movie in America. She remembered her first movie she watched and was fascinated by it. They didn't have many movie theaters there so she saw some people flying kites on the coast. She sure did miss the beaches on her island. They were much cleaner than the ones here, but at least it was something that could remind her of her home.

Clark saw Diana looking at the kites people were flying on the beach and he nudged her shoulder, "You like kites?"

"I've never flown one before," she admitted sounding a bit embarrassed. She could beat up villains like eating breakfast but she's never flown a kite before?

He gasped, "Wow what kind of life did you lead over in Lebanon? Do you want to fly one?"

"Right…right now?" her voice a bit shocked and shaky.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking up to a local who pointed them out a kite shop not too far from the beach. Diana followed and they walked into a small shop with kites everywhere in all different shapes and sizes. Clark looked around and saw a blue and orange kite in the corner of the store. It was a decent size to start with. He walked over to the merchant and spoke Arabic.

"We would like to buy that kite right there." He pointed to the blue and orange one. The merchant looked back and nodded and went to grab a stool to get the kite down.

Diana stood next to him and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He smiled at her, "Are you afraid of a piece of fabric, Diana?" he chuckled.

She almost felt insulted and folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "No! Of course I'm not! What a silly thing to say."

"Mhhm. We'll see how you do." He paid for the kite and they continued down the street to get to the beach once more.

They stopped near an area full of kite flyers and he noticed Diana was looking very nervous as she glanced around all the experienced kite flyers. He smiled and tapped her arm. "Would you like to go somewhere so nobody can see you?"

Diana turned and scowled, "No. Here is fine." He shook his head in amusement. My, my, she was very determined to do this wasn't she?

He unwound the kite's string and let it soar in the air and he casually hauled in the string several times with ease and the kite was high in the air and he moved back and forth a few times to keep it steady in the sky. Diana looked at the kite like a little kid with ice cream. He noticed she was staring at the kite and then he let it fall to the sand. She looked confused and he handed her the spindle.

"Now you try."

"But...but I don't know how to do it," she looked at him nervously and back at the kite.

He smiled, "I'll teach you how."

She stood about to refuse but she never refused a challenge and he was definitely giving her a challenge. "Hand me that, please," he gave her the spindle and she was able to get it six feet above the sand and it flopped onto the ground again. Clark almost intervened but she stopped him with her hand. Diana stepped back and copied what he did but instead the kite flew towards her and hit her in the face.

He laughed and held out his hand to help her up and he pulled the kite off of her. "Now will you let me help you?"

"I don't understand. It looks so easy when you do it! I was sure I could easily maneuver the kite in the sky, but apparently I cannot even get it off the ground for more than a few seconds." There was a look of disappointment across her face and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be flying this thing in no time. I promise," he smiled and she sighed. "I promise."

"Alright." She relented.

He took the spindle that was in her hand and he tugged the string and allowed the kite to soar above them and slowly he moved back and she did as well. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand, please," he was still holding the string and he grabbed her hand and let her fingers grasp the string. He jerked her arm backward and she gasped. Clark smiled and saw she was about to open her mouth and say something until the kite flew higher and her eyes widened in amazement. He pulled her arm back again and the kite went in a different direction.

"This is so…fun," Diana smiled and he laughed. She heard him and turned her head, "What's so funny?"

"You sound like a ten year old kid that is learning how to fly a kite for the first time. That's all." He kept close, but not too close to her. It was a friendly zone. She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

"Well I'll have you know I am skilled in many other departments, Mr. Kent."

He cocked his brow and looked interested. "Oh are you, now? And what might those be?"

Diana let out something she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't say she was good at hand to hand combat or Roman sparring or competing in Olympic style games. What will she say? Oh, I know….

"I'm good in the arts department." She proudly admitted.

He was surprised, "Really? Like what kind of art?" he seemed interested now. He appreciated art a great deal and to find out she excelled in art he wanted to know more.

"I can sculpt and draw a bit, nothing too serious. My sister was better at it than I am, though." Diana didn't let her focus down at all.

Clark caught the word 'was' and his face wrinkled up. He asked her, "_Was_?"

"My sister passed away a few months back," she didn't reveal much emotion towards this. "Her life was taken at a horrible cost." Just then Diana jerked the spindle back and the kite almost went flying into somebody. She was heaving and Clark pulled in the string and wound up the string on the spindle. He saw she was getting a bit emotional at this subject.

Diana stopped and let her fists down at her side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to become upset. I shouldn't have…"

Diana stopped him, "No. It's not your fault. I'm alright. Can we go now?" he nodded his head and carried the kite alongside his body as they left the beach.

They walked down the street for a few minutes not saying anything and Clark rubbed the back of his neck. Diana kept looking down at her feet as she walked and she had her arms folded. They both stopped and put their hands out.

"I'm sorry," both said simultaneously. They blushed and smiled at one another. At least the air was finally lighter.

"I didn't mean to act the way I did, Clark. I am still a bit sour about my sister's death. I'm sorry," she let a hand grace his shoulder and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Diana. I know how death affects people." He remembered when Jonathon Kent died and how sad his mother was. He had to be strong for her at all cost and he only showed his true emotions to Lana. She's the one who knew the most about him. She knew him from inside out. And then she died and he felt like he lost his other half. She was very dear to him and he then smiled remembering all the good times they had together. He shouldn't be sad about her death and then he looked at Diana's face. She looked so beautiful…all…the time. Her smile was like something he had never seen before.

"Clark?" Diana tried to snap him out of his daydream.

He put a hand to his head, "Sorry, I got distracted. So, how did you like your first kite lesson?"

Diana sighed, "It was embarrassing at first." She admitted, "But it was fun. I really liked it!" her smile beamed like a little girl and he chuckled.

They continued to walk to the train to take them back to their side of the city.

Fifteen minutes later they were on their side of Algiers and talked about their favorite books to read and what kind of food was their favorite. Clark told his story about trying Chinese food for the first time and he thought it was the best thing in the world. Diana remembered when she tried that the first time too and she liked it as well. Although she was a lot older than Clark was when he first tried it but she kept that secret to herself.

The two arrived at her flat and they stood outside. The sun was setting and the dim sunlight captured the bone structure on Diana's face perfectly. He wanted to touch her face, but he didn't, of course. He admired a woman's beauty like any other man would, but her beauty was something he hadn't seen before. Not even when he was married to Lana.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next week at the orphanage?" He said.

Diana smiled and nodded, "I do not think I will have time to stay and chat with you because I am supposed to be helping a new worker and she doesn't know the ropes, but you are more than welcome to stop by of course."

He waved his hand, "No, it's alright. I will come by when things get settled down."

Diana almost sighed in relief. She met the new helper yesterday and she was already a handful. "That would be good. Maybe after this week then? We can e-mail each other, since I do not have a cell phone."

"That sounds good," they exchanged emails and he said goodnight to her and she walked up to her room. She stared at him out her window as he walked away. Many people were still outside and she put her hand under her chin for support and had a smile on her face. She didn't leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the window and the curtains.

"Interesting man."

* * *

Current time – Watchtower

Jason Todd was looking through some old files in the monitor womb on the satellite. It was around two in the morning and on his shift were Bart and Cassie. A few others stuck around after a mission they completed hours ago. Kyle Rayner had just returned with a few other lanterns from a deep space mission an hour ago and was finishing up his report in the cafeteria. The tower was quiet at this hour and Jason thought he could research a few things.

He began to pull up recent activity of terrorism in the Middle East and watched a few videos and couldn't translate them very well and tried to find a code to translate the videos from Arabic to English. The translator wasn't that great so he continued to look for more videos and more information. Information from Bangladesh, Syria, Algeria, Morocco, India and France popped up and all lead to one thing. The scripture was in Arabic calligraphy and he groaned. Cassie walked in and saw that the new Red Hood was looking up some stuff on the computer.

She floated over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Whatcha lookin' at, Todd?"

He groaned, "None of your business, Cassie. And my name is Jason, so call me Jason."

Cassie scoffed and let her hands up in surrender, "Sheesh, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He said nothing and she looked at the screen and blurted out, "HEY! That's Arabic! Hippolyta's Amazon scribes taught me some Arabic while I was on the island." She propped her feet on the keyboard and Jason looked at her.

"Could you translate that for me? What does it say?" he asked her eagerly.

Cassie stood and leaned in to get a closer look at the letters. "Hmm…" she put her hands on her hips. "That's a weird translation."

"What is it?" he couldn't wait any longer for the answer.

"Something about assassins of light."

"Are you sure that's what it says?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, "Duh. Look," she pointed at the first few letters, "That says 'assassin' and the next word says 'noor' which means light in English. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it says, dude."

Jason nodded his head and typed some things in on the keyboard and a lot of repetitive information came up. They both scanned through the pages and he clicked on various articles all saying the exact same thing. Finally he pulled up a video of a woman with a whip and a man holding a camera behind her. His eyes squinted as he watched the footage. The camera was kind of shaky and he dropped it once the woman looked at him. The video cut off and he sat back thinking through this.

"Interesting."

"So…." Cassie began lightly, "What does that mean? Do we have another mission on our hands?" she smiled widely. She loved going on missions, but she really missed Diana by her side and Donna, too.

"No. Not yet." He kept researching trying to find more about this and came up with the same information. New attacks were now in Syria and spreading to Algeria. "Algeria," he said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He dismissed her with a hand and kept typing. Cassie shrugged her shoulders and left the monitor womb to talk to some of the other leaguers. Jason left the monitor womb and went to the teleporter. Kyle walked in with a sandwich and saw Jason was leaving on his shift.

"Hey I thought your shift wasn't over until six?" he bit a part of his sandwich.

"I have business to attend to."

Kyle smiled, "Oh I see. The Bat is rubbing off on you, Todd."

"It's Jason," he sighed. He teleported himself to Gotham. Kyle shook his head and decided to stick around for awhile longer.

Jason arrived in Gotham and took a good look at the Wayne mansion. He hadn't been there in a very long time. Sighing he took the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce said not turning around from his computer. He had taken a break from being Batman, but that doesn't mean he still couldn't be _Batman_ while not physically being out in the action.

Jason approached him and handed him a print out of his research on the 'Assassins of Light' as Cassie translated for him. Bruce took it and looked it over quickly and saw that there were numerous attacks in Bangladesh, India and Morocco, but mainly in Syria and southern parts of Algeria. No telling where these freaks could strike next. Bruce's face tightened as he saw the country Algeria listed. He may have given Diana paperwork that she was from a good Lebanese family and a fake name, and she didn't tell him where she was heading but he was Batman, the detective. He knows _everything_. He set the paper aside and began looking up this elite group of assassins. Jason had been with Bruce for most of his life and picked up on his detective skills. He knew he was the right person to come to about this subject and of course after he saw the paperwork, Bruce knew instantly why he came.

"You know what to do." Bruce told him. Jason nodded and left the Batcave instantly.

He teleported back to the Watchtower and began making a list of people to call to a meeting about these terrorist attacks.

An hour later the leaguers were called into a meeting led by Jason. Aquaman wasn't able to make it to the meeting but was sure to head over the next day to see what the deal was. Everyone was alarmed to be called to a meeting at three in the morning, but all were there ready to go. Cassie was anxious and she sat next to Kyle.

"So, I'm aware it is quite early in the morning, but I have called this meeting because it is very important." He said. All others looked at him to carry on. "I have recently discovered that there have been various attacks in the Middle Eastern countries such as Morocco, Syria, and Algeria. This also includes the South Asian countries of India and Bangladesh. These attacks have just occurred by masked assassins and we do not know where they will strike next, but we must act as soon as possible."

Kyle announced, "If we don't know where they are then where will we start? They seem to be doing a fine job at attacking all those countries at once. There has to be a big team of those assassins. How will we manage that?"

Jason sighed, "I have news that Wonder Wo…I mean….Diana, is in the Middle East right now."

Everyone looked around confused and Billy blurted out, "I thought she was on her woman island?"

"That was a cover. She's supposedly in Algeria right now."

Cassie eyed him, "And _how_ do you know that?"

Jason eyed her back and replied curtly, "I have my ways."

"Uh huh…" she sat back with her arms crossed and kept looking at him suspiciously.

Bart shook his head, "tisk, tisk, Jason. You just blew her cover, bro! I'm sure if she lied about being on the island she didn't want to be found. Now what? We go and find her and she'll be Wondy again? I don't think that's going to happen." The Flash said and everyone was surprised to hear that come out of his mouth.

"I'm aware that she wanted to be hidden, but we are going to need her help if she's over there."

"Good luck with that, man." Bart said back.

* * *

Diana finished cleaning the rooms that were assigned to her and Laci, but she did most of the work. Laci stood and complained most of the time. The kids were luckily not the room when that happened. By the end of the day it was around eight o'clock and Laci was staying an extra few minutes to clean up.

"Alia and I are leaving, Laci. Do you have a ride home or do you want us to take you?" Diana called out about to close the door. All the others were gone and Laci stood there shaking her head.

"No thanks, Diana. I have a ride home. I'll be out once I finish cleaning this room."

Diana nodded and said goodnight and closed the door behind her. Alia and her went to the car and drove off. Laci watched out the window to make sure they were far away. She went into the bathroom to strip off her black garb. She now donned a black and red jumpsuit and grabbed a burgundy niqab and wrapped it around her head and face. She uncoiled her whip and went into one of the children's bedrooms. She saw everyone was sleeping. Lashina made sure that she was extra quiet; it was one of her trademarks. She opened a window and Gilotina and Bloody Mary climbed in wearing their assassin attire.

All three crept into the orphanage and made sure they didn't make any noise. Everyone was gone but the owners that lived upstairs and they couldn't hear anything anyway. They only came downstairs at three and six in the morning to check on the children. It was nine o'clock now. Bloody Mary and Gilotina searched the whole the orphanage.

"Which one are we taking, Lashina?" Gilotina whispered and she wiggled her fingers and smiled underneath her veil.

"Hush! We are not taking any right now. That is a very stupid plan, _stupid_!"

"What's so stupid about it?"

"I told Diana I was the last one here and she will suspect something. That woman rubs me the wrong way. She's very smart and knows everything about this place. We will pick out a room to raid and come back with a smarter plan, but for now we will start trouble in downtown Algiers. Sounds like a plan?" Lashina asked and both women nodded.

"Room 24 looks nice. They're pretty girls eh?" Gilotina commented. Mary came behind her.

"Oh yeah, very nice. Let's go stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" she whispered and all three left and headed for downtown. Bloody Mary glided on her disk as they trailed their way down the streets of Algeria.

* * *

"Does everyone know their positions?" Jason asked everyone.

Kyle answered, "Yes."

"Got it."

"Yup, bro."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

All various leaguers answered and Jason turned to exit. "We start in the next two days."

* * *

**AN**: **okay so I tried to fit a lot in this chapter. First I'll say a few things that I have changed. In the Infinite Crisis there is Bart Allen, the fourth generation Flash and he has aged in the comic, but in this story he has not aged rapidly. Just letting you know that. **

**Oh and 'couscous' is kind of like rice, but not really. Google it and you'll find out what it is. It's very popular in Algeria and Morocco ect. Chorba Hamra is an Algerian soup dish. It's very delicious. Google that as well lol.**

_**Khussas**_** are shoes btw.  
**

**Also I wanted to add that I really wanted to incorporate the 'kite' scene because over in the Middle East they often have kite-flying contests and it is very popular over there (: just some culture for ya.**

**Thank you all for reading and for those that have reviewed. For those that have favored, I'm watching you lol. Please review, and I will bring in the league ASAP, but Darkseid won't come in until later. I can't have the league jump down their throats immediately.**

**Oh and "_Abdullah_" mean, slaves to God**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 –Rohtelo

Kyle and Bart were a team for this mission as were Cassie and Billy were a team. Jason stayed behind at the Watchtower and kept Bruce informed of the whole set up. Jason assigned them in teams and also sent Jamie Reyes with Kyle and Bart. The Blue Beetle, Flash and Green Lantern were transported to Aleppo, Syria to help clear out the mess and clear people out of abandoned buildings. The city was attacked weeks ago but it was still a horrible mess. Many of their men in uniform didn't let them pass through certain areas. They kept women and children separate from the men in buildings. Most of the people looked dirty and unkempt as they were crouched down together in circles.

Kyle turned over as he walked through the streets with Flash and Beetle. "This place is dreadful. I haven't seen a place like this since…" he thought of the apocalypse they had to endure and how many of their fellow friends they had lost.

Flash put a hand on his shoulder, "We know." They nodded their heads and continued through the streets. Beetle paused and saw men being thrown out of a ruined house. He ran towards it and saw two men dressed in red and black jumpsuits with face masks on. "Hey! You!" Beetle called out to the intruders. "What do you think you're doing?"

The men turned to look at each other as if to say they didn't understand what the boy was saying. Jamie folded his arms, "Oh I see. You don't speak English do you? Hey GL I found someone in here!"

Flash and Kyle came rushing in trying not to hurt bystanders. They saw men in black and red jumpsuits and all five stared at each other not knowing what to say. "What do we do? They aren't attacking us."

Jamie added, "They don't speak English either. I tried to talk to them."

"Hello….?" Bart said and the men turned around and they mumbled something in a foreign language. A soldier came passing by and Bart quickly sped over to him and pulled him inside. "Can you translate what they are saying for us?" he held the man close and the young man had complete fear on his face.

"La3, la3, la3!" (No, no, no!) The soldier yelled and tried to get away. Bart looked at Kyle for help but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn it. Nobody speaks English here!" he called out.

"Diana does," Beetle chimed in. The two leaguers looked at him and had a loss for words.

"Back to the point, Beetle boy." Bart snidely commented, "Look. We don't have Diana here so we have to figure out who these freaks are. Obviously these are the assassins Jason was talking about, but they aren't harming anyone. They are just standing there. Are you sure this is what they look like?"

Jamie looked at the assassin-like men and scanned them, "Yup. Everything matches, but there seems to be something wrong with them. I don't think they can see us."

Kyle went towards them and studied them. "Really? So if I yell something at them they won't turn?"

"No, try it."

Kyle came closer to them but stood his ground in a fight stance, "Hey!" he yelled, but nothing happened. He tried once more and got the same response. Finally Kyle tapped their shoulders and his hand went right through them. "They're not real! They're holograms!"

"_Kyle, are you there?"_ Cassie came in through his comlink.

He touched his ear piece and stood up, "Yes, I'm here, what's the problem?"

"_We have an attack in Algiers right now! Did you find anything in Aleppo?"_

"No. They're fake assassins."

"_Fake? __**Oh crap**__!"_ she cut off for a second and came back, _"What do you mean fake?"_

"I'll explain later. We're on our way." He cut off the link and turned to Flash and Beetle. "The real deal is in Algiers. We'll have to send in back up to stand here in Syria. The assassins must have done some damage while Cassie and Captain Marvel were scouting the area. Tell Red Hood that we are leaving immediately." He pointed to Jamie and he nodded and wasted no time contacting the satellite.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria_

It was around seven thirty in the morning and Diana had the shower running as she grabbed some fresh towels in the closet beside the bathroom. She felt the water with her arm and stepped in. however hot the water was didn't bother her as she couldn't really feel the difference between warm and very hot.

She lathered her hair with some olive oil shampoo a shop keeper told her about when she was buying groceries one time. She hadn't really used anything with chemicals and she didn't plan to. The man told her about this brand and it was all natural and she had been using it for the past three weeks. As she was rinsing her hair from the shampoo she felt something in her hair that didn't settle right. Her hair felt sticky and gooey. She looked down at her hands and there were larva crawling on her hands. Her mouth gaped and she wanted to scream but nothing escaped from her throat.

Diana touched the back of her head and her hair was covered in them and she shook her hair and they fell at her feet in the shower and she hit the tile wall causing the tile to crack and break. Tile pieces fell on the shower floor and her elbow hit the glass door and it shattered. She got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror and saw nothing was crawling in her hair or on her hands. There were broken pieces of glass under her feet and the water was still running. She went over and turned off the shower and felt her forehead dripping with sweat. She was actually sweating.

"Hera, that was repulsive...and _bizarre_" She breathed heavily and suddenly she heard people screaming from outside her apartment. Wrapping her towel around her body she went to the window and saw a building on fire near downtown. "Oh no…" she put a hand to her mouth and turned on the television to watch the news. As the news was on she went through her closet to get changed to head to work.

"The Assassins have struck again, but this time in downtown of Algiers, Algeria. Our armed forces have not caught the Assassins but they did manage to leave a mark on twenty bystanders in a burning building. Our military has rescued fifteen out of the twenty in the building." The news anchor touched his ear, "And now there has been news that the American Justice League has come to help with this catastrophe."

Diana listened as she changed into her abaya. She froze once she heard "Justice League". She whipped her head around and saw Cassie, Captain Marvel and Green Lantern containing the fire in downtown. She couldn't believe it. Almost five months away from the action and it always seems to find her. A smile almost came to her lips as she saw her fellow friends doing what they do best. She only wished she could be out there helping, but a deep feeling inside her didn't want to help either. She liked living away from the world as Wonder Woman and Princess Diana for awhile. Just for awhile. Her bracelets were kept back on Themyscira as she stayed in Algeria. She touched her wrists and they were bare.

Ten minutes later she was coming out of her apartment and she heard her name being called out to her. "Diana!" she saw it was Clark coming to her. A smile came to her unconsciously.

"Hello, Clark! Nice to see you again! I'm sorry we haven't been keeping up lately I…"

He cut her off, "It's not safe to walk outside especially right now. Did you see what happened in downtown on the news?"

"I…I yes did. The Justice League is here to help." She added.

Clark scoffed, "where were they the last attack in Syria? They're a bit late if you ask me."

Diana balled her fists up, but then she calmed down, "I'm sure they were very busy at the time."

"They're _always_ busy," he said, "they seem to do all this good, but yet they harm so many innocent people. So will you let me walk you to the orphanage, Diana? It really isn't safe. They have tanks coming down the streets."

Diana didn't know what to say. He just insulted the Justice League, her friends, her second family, he just insulted _her_. She folded her arms and looked at him for a few moments. He saw the military coming down and pushed her out of the way. She wasn't paying much attention to everything going on around them.

"How dare _you_ push me?" Diana said in outrage.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but they didn't seem to care that you were standing on the side. You could have been hurt. Did I hurt you?"

Of course you didn't hurt me. I'm Wonder Woman, an immortal Princess Amazon. "No. I'm fine." She said tersely.

"So, may I walk you?"

Diana almost refused, but she just started walking off and he scratched his head and caught up to her. "Did I do something wrong, Diana?"

Hera help me. "No, you didn't, Clark."

"If I did I apologize," he walked beside her and she had her arms folded and she was not making eye contact with him. He stopped in front of her and she gasped. "What did I say? I can tell you are upset. I'm sorry for whatever I did or said." He put his hands out and Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I…" she sighed. How could she be at angry at him? He does not know she was Wonder Woman. He does not know she is a Princess of immortal Amazons on an island where men are forbidden. He doesn't know that she was once a part of the Justice League. You are not treating him fairly, Diana. "I'm sorry, Clark. It's not you. I'm just upset at myself, that's all."

Now that makes perfect sense. This woman is angry at herself? "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…it's nothing. Can we keep walking?" Diana went on and he followed her. Ten minutes of silence and they were finally at the orphanage. It felt like an hour of silence and it was awkward saying goodbye. Diana spoke first, "Well…I'll see you later, Clark." She stood there and he smiled.

"I'll e-mail you tonight Diana," he waved goodbye and she let out a smile. Damn I smiled! He always makes me smile even when I am not in the mood. Diana waved back and headed inside the building.

Alia was downstairs sweeping the floors and Reem was folding towels in the washroom. Diya attended to the early birdies as she called the small children that awoke early. Fatimah was busy checking the rooms. Did Diana miss something? Something was different about the atmosphere. Oh that's right, Laci wasn't here. Diana looked at the clock and saw it was eight thirty and Laci wasn't here yet.

"Alia, where is Laci? She is supposed to be here," Diana asked as she put her purse on the rack behind the door. Alia turned around and she had sharp teeth. Diana stood back and Alia put her hand out and her fingernails were like wolverine claws. She tried to touch her arm and greet her but Diana kept backing up and almost went into a fighting stance, but didn't.

"Diana? Diana what is wrong? What is it?" Alia came closer and Diana still avoided her hand as it came near to her body.

Suddenly Diana blinked and Alia was back to normal. Her teeth were normal size and her fingernails were nicely trimmed and her hands were delicate. She touched her arm and Diana flinched.

"Are you alright?" Alia sounded concerned. Reem looked over and saw Diana was backed up against a wall.

Diana looked at her hands and they were fine. Alia kept staring at her with concerned eyes. "I…I…excuse me…" she left the room quickly and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. "Hera, what is wrong with me?" she splashed more water on her cheeks. "Am I going insane?" she wiped her face with a towel and stared at her reflection and touched her face to make sure everything was alright. She pulled her cheeks down to see the inside of her lower eyelids.

"Talking to yourself again, Diana?" Laci entered the room and washed her hands in the sink next to Diana.

Diana recovered and stared at her in the mirror. "You're late." She dried her hands as did Laci.

"If you haven't noticed there _is_ a lot of commotion out on the streets. Of course I would be late."

"I managed to make it here on time." Diana replied and both women eyed each other. Laci didn't reply and she left the bathroom. Diana stared at herself one last time and then left as well.

* * *

_Downtown Algiers_

"Well I think that's the last of them," Cassie pulled out the last victim and stood beside Kyle.

"What happened here and why didn't you stop it earlier?" Kyle asked as he was moving debris with his ring.

Cassie looked at Captain Marvel as he piled several pieces of the building in a big mound out from the streets. "We did not even see them until we saw smoke a few blocks away from where we were. We were flying above the city at the time."

Kyle scoffed, "And you didn't see what they looked like did you?"

Cassie shook her head and sighed, "Nope. We saw three figures run out of the building and that's it. I know they are women, though, by the looks of their body types."

He noted that at least she got it was the exact three women that he saw in the video, well he only saw one, but it has been reported that there are three women that have been gala banning about. "Well we contacted Red Hood and he is patching over the information to Batman."

"Batman is in on this? Wow is this a family reunion or what?" she smiled and Kyle gave her a look and she stopped smiling. "So where exactly is Diana?"

"I have no idea. We need to search the whole city until we find her. We could really use her for this kind of mission."

Cassie shook her head.

"What?"

"I don't think she's going to do it. She was very serious about leaving the league. I'm sure she's leading a very peaceful life right now."

"Well, we can at least ask."

Cassie gaped, "Yeah, but one problem. We can't just walk in looking like this." She gestured to their costumes. "People don't know Diana as Wonder Woman here."

Kyle tapped his chin, "Good thought. We shall go as civilians then. We will have to tell the rest of the teams this so we can all work together."

She nodded her head then took off into the skies to call all the other members to a meeting with her comlink. In a matter of five minutes all went to their ship in a barren desert and discussed the plan to change into civilian clothing. All agreed and informed Todd the new plan.

Later that day the media had calmed down and everything was under control. Diana sat down in the back courtyard and almost slumped in her chair. She was exhausted. After this morning she felt like she needed to take a break for awhile. She had just put the children back in their rooms to study for a bit and she had a glass of water next to her as she sat in the courtyard.

"Diana…" oh here we go. Here comes the instigator, Laci.

"_This one_…" Diana muttered under breath. "Hi Laci," she didn't get up to greet her and in fact she did not even budge from her chair.

"It's been a crazy day, you know. I heard what happened to you today. Are you okay?" she tried to sound compassionate but it didn't sound too convincing.

"I'm fine, thanks," she sipped her water and continued to look out at the garden.

"I heard the Justice League came to assist in that fire in downtown."

"Yes…yes, they did." Diana just nodded her head slowly. This woman's voice was beginning to sound very familiar to her ears. She sipped her water again but this time the water tasted abnormal and she looked down in the cup and the water was blood. She dropped the cup on the ground and coughed up the "water" on the floor.

Laci looked at her and almost smiled, but she got up and patted Diana on the back. "Are you okay?"

Diana wiped her mouth and looked at Laci in the eyes and stared for a long time. "Yes….I am…just not feeling very well today. I think I will ask Alia for the rest of the day off," she held her head and Laci touched her shoulder. Diana eyed her again with daggers and Laci returned the glare.

Before she left the courtyard Diana turned around slowly, "Where did you say you were from, Laci?" she held up her chin like the Princess she was.

Laci hesitated for a moment at the coldness of Diana's voice, "I'm from Jordan."

"I see. Yet you don't speak one bit of Arabic. How _fascinating_," she smiled and left the courtyard area.

Lashina gulped and smiled back at the woman and as soon as she left her smile died and she frowned. She punched the wall next to her and sighed. This woman is very smart.

Diana asked Alia for the rest of the day off as she explained she was not feeling her best today and Alia kindly let her go for the afternoon. It was noon and this was the time Clark usually came around the orphanage and he was right on time. He looked a little shocked to see her standing outside. Diana walked over next to him and smiled.

"What are doing outside, Diana?" he sounded a bit concerned she noticed.

"I asked for the day off." She didn't want to say she wasn't feeling well because that would only raise more questions and she didn't feel like answering them.

He didn't seem satisfied but once Diana gave him another grin he returned the grin and nodded firmly, "That is very kind of them. What do you plan to do for the rest of the day?" Kent, you are being very assertive today….

"Well…I…I don't know…I." she didn't know what to say all of a sudden.

He smiled at her loss of words. "Let's go eat lunch."

Suddenly she felt like she was under a spell and immediately answered with no regret, "Okay." She followed him down the street.

* * *

Cassie was dressed in pants, a long sleeved shirt and a white scarf wrapped around her head revealing her blonde bang. Billy changed into similar clothing without the veil, of course. They walked down the streets of Algiers trying to act as normal as possible. She whispered to Marvel, "How are we supposed to find Diana in this city? The women cover their faces! We could be passing her right now and not even know! This is going to take forever." She sighed.

Captain Marvel looked around trying to scope out Diana, but so far no luck. He did have a lot of men and women staring at him, though. "This is gonna take forever, you're right Cass."

"We'll just keep looking. Keep a sharp eye out!" they continued down the street.

* * *

Kyle, Bart and Jamie changed into jeans and sweater like tops and roamed the streets. They passed by many restaurants, pipe shops and clothing stores. Jamie looked at all the women and men passing him by and was scanning every single body that came by his way.

"Are you finding anything similar to Diana?" Kyle whispered casually.

"Nope. Not yet. The women are so covered I cannot tell who is who," Jamie continued to scan and continued to find nothing.

Bart looked at them all skeptically, "They look like walking tents," both leaguers turned and looked at Bart and shook their heads. "They do! This is going to be really hard looking for Diana. For all we know she could be standing right there in that black tent." He gestured to a woman with her son and husband standing next to a vegetable stand.

Clark and Diana walked down the food market and passed Kyle, Bart and Jamie. Diana's sleeve brushed against Kyle's sleeve as she continued to talk to Clark.

"…and so that's when I told my mother that I wanted to leave Lebanon," Diana was explaining how she "left her "home" to come to Algeria for awhile. It was another lie, but she had to make herself sound believable.

"That's quite a story, Diana," he laughed as she nodded.

Jamie continued to scan the area and his ears perked up when he heard the name 'Diana' near him. He turned around looking in all directions. All people in black burqas passed him and Kyle saw Jamie looking around frantically.

"What's up, Jamie? Find something?" he asked coming closer to the Blue Beetle.

"She's here. I heard her name."

Bart folded his arms, "Diana is a very Arabic name as well as Greek. I'm sure there are more Dianas around here. Are you sure it is her?"

"We won't know unless we find her, right?" Jamie searched the crowd. He heard the supposed _Diana_ laugh and he saw her in a black long dress that dragged the sand. She turned the corner letting her head fall back in a hearty laugh. He remembered that laugh that he heard it rarely at the Watchtower. "I think that's her guys!" he pointed and ran towards the direction that the two figures headed.

The three men stopped and gasped. They were surrounded by a sea of people in black burqas and head dresses. "Oh damn," Bart said aloud. "Yeah, I think we lost her."

Jamie grunted and walked forward determined to find Diana. He scanned all women in the black garbs. He spotted her walking with a rather tall and largely built man by her side. What the hell…

"Diana's up there!" he hurried forward.

Diana kept babbling on about how she had so many sisters and they were all good friends. Clark was very interested in her culture, religion and family but he heard someone call her name from many yards away. Everyone in the crowd was neutral and he scanned the area trying to find the people that called out her name. He looked back and saw some men running from afar distance. They looked to be Americans. He grabbed Diana's shoulders and jerked her to his other side and she gasped.

"Clark!" she almost hit him, but that would hurt him so she didn't. he held onto her shoulders and then grabbed her hand. Diana didn't jerk away from his hold but she did wonder why he was holding her hand. This is so bad, this is so improper, oh gods. People are staring.

"There are men following us, Diana." He started pacing very quickly trying to get lost in the crowd. Diana ducked lower so she avoided the people's nudging and pushing as they walked by one another. He started to speed up and Diana picked up her dress and started sprinting. Hera, this man is fast!

Clark looked back and saw the men still keeping a trace on them. The crowd didn't notice any of this as they were too busy occupied with themselves. Finally they were able to get behind a building and step into a larger crowd in a market. Many women wore all kinds of outfits ranging from jeans to burqas. Diana slowed her breathing and looked around.

Clark looked ahead of her scanning the area. They were still in the large square looking around for them. "We lost them."

Diana almost held herself back from releasing Greek. "Wow, where did you learn to run so fast? Are you an Olympic runner or something?"

He smiled and asked for a glass of water from a vendor. She took the glass and downed it. "Something like that." He only told few people about his unique powers and Diana was not going to be one of them…yet. He felt like he could trust her and he hoped she felt the same about him. She looked around and he stared at her in awe. She looked so beautiful every day, every hour and every minute. He thought back to reality and creased his brows. Why were those men chasing us…chasing _Diana_ it looked like? Why?

"Did you see those men chasing us?" he asked her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"No I did not that's why I was very confused why we were running. Did you see them?"

He nodded his head, "Yes I did. I don't know why they were chasing us but they kept saying _your_ name."

Diana eyed him then thought, "How do you know? I didn't hear my name."

Oh crap. Of course she wouldn't be able to hear her name because it was many yards away. She doesn't have super hearing. How to explain…how to explain?

"I…have very good hearing."

"You sound like a good friend of mine," she smiled as she thought of Bruce. The amazing detective. The amazing Batman. She wondered how he was holding up after he quit the league. He says he quit but she had a hard time believing that he actually quit _entirely_.

"Damn it! We lost her!" Bart said.

Kyle looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Why was she running?"

Jamie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Three guys following her, yeah like I wouldn't run? She doesn't recognize us without the costumes on. I don't think she saw us, though. That big guy saw us and they took off."

"Who is he? Could you read him?" Kyle asked him.

"No…I couldn't. Let's try this next street. I saw them heading east. This way" he gestured the desired direction and they followed eagerly.

Diana and Clark continued down on this street. Diana hadn't been here before and they seemed a bit lost. Clark spotted the beach ahead and he smiled. He pointed ahead, "Do you wish to continue your kite lesson, Miss Wahhab?"

She smirked and lightly hit his shoulder, "Very funny, Mr. Kent. But, of course, I would love to."

Minutes later they arrived on the beach and they didn't go back to her apartment to get the kite so he borrowed one from a vendor on the beach. He unraveled the spindle of string and she took it from his grasp. He blinked and looked at her hands to see her unraveling the string.

"Getting ahead of the instructor will get you nowhere young grasshopper," he smirked.

Diana shook her head, "I know what to do, thank you very much."

Clark put his hands up to surrender, "O-ho, Miss Princess, _excuse me_."

She froze. He just called her Princess –oh wait, that's not my title anymore. He called me Princess, though. She missed being called that by her sisters and friends. She missed being a Princess sometimes, but she also liked this life as well. She liked it when he called her Princess even though he was being sarcastic about it. Diana turned and looked at him and smiled mischievously.

"I'm not a Princess, Clark." Yeah, okay, you keep saying that to yourself, Diana. "Now….watch how the 'princess' does it." She let the kite in the sky and it took off with ease.

He smiled and nodded his head, very impressed. She was flying the kite very well until the wind blew it towards a young woman with blonde hair from underneath her hijab. The kite landed on her and knocked her over. Diana gasped.

Clark slowly applauded, "Yup. You sure showed me, _princess_."

"Oh shut up, Clark," Diana went over to the young woman and took the kite off her and untangled her legs caught in the string. Diana started speaking Arabic. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The blonde young woman answered back, "I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry about me." Diana took the kite away from the woman's face and her color drained. Clark thought she was taking awfully long and he walked over to see what the deal was.

Cassie looked at the woman's face and saw big beautiful blue almond eyes with long pink lips and an elegant long nose. She recognized this face. "Diana?"

Diana dropped the kite and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Clark put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at the young girl. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Cassie nodded, "Oh yes I am fine. So um…what's your name?"

Clark was a bit taken aback, "Err…..Clark Kent…Diana, are you alright?"

She didn't answer his question, "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" she asked Cassie in Themysciran.

Clark looked at her in shock. "You speak Greek?" he recognized the language, but didn't understand what she was saying. Must learn Greek too, he noted. She's so multicultural!

Cassie answered back in Greek, "The League and I need your help. We have been looking for you for awhile, Diana. We haven't been spying on you or anything. Please hear us out?" she pleaded.

Diana folded her arms and suddenly her face crossed into rage. "How dare you follow me here? I can't believe this. I left the league a long time ago. I can't believe this." She began to pace in the sand cursing in Greek. Clark stood back watching her go back and forth.

Okay so she knows this woman, but how? He looked at the blonde girl. "Are you a friend of Diana's?"

Cassie smiled, "Yes I am. My name is Cassandra," she continued to smile. He just nodded his head.

Diana blurted out, "I can't believe you all would do this to me! I am appalled. Whatever it is I am not listening to it so why don't you just tell Jason and his little league to leave Algeria and let me be in peace. I have a mission for my own sanity and if the Gods find out they will have my head."

"But Diana…we really need your help…"

"I said, leave…" Diana sounded serious Clark could tell. He didn't understand what she said, but she didn't sound very happy.

"It's about the A_ssassins of Noor…_" Cassie trailed off.

Diana paused and looked at Cassie for a moment. Should I go or not? Should I listen to what they have to say or go back to my peaceful life? What to do….

"I will think about it, Cassie. Now please leave before I blow a gasket."

Cassie nodded and caught up with Billy at the top of the stairs from the beach.

Clark looked at Diana as she was gathering up the string on the spindle. "So…you speak Greek?"

Diana sighed and closed her eyes. Here we go. "Yes I do. One of the languages I learned while I lived in Lebanon."

He wondered and crossed his arms. "What else have you not told me, Diana? Do you speak Portuguese too? Perhaps some Spanish or Italian? Diana who was that and who were those men chasing us?" he wanted to know what was going on.

"It was nobody. Don't worry about it, Clark." She picked up the kite and headed back over to their spot earlier.

He followed behind her. "Something is wrong. I can tell. What's the problem?"

She didn't answer him and started to fly the kite again. She let the kite soar about twenty feet in the air and he took the string and lowered it to the ground with a hard yank.

"Don't you trust me?" he said quietly. His eyes were tearing into her and Diana looked into them unable to look away. She caught herself and abruptly looked away from his eyes and held her head with her hand.

"Yes, I do, but…it's not you, it's me, Clark. I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

He nodded slowly and a few awkward minutes passed. "I'll wait."

She stopped and looked at him, "Wait for what?"

"Until you are ready to tell me the truth."

"You think I am lying to you?" _well you see, I am lying to you Clark but I need to make this believable and it's just not working right now. You're too damn smart and notice every little move I make._

"I didn't say you were lying. If you're in some kind of trouble I'd like to know. Diana I care about you as a friend, I hope you feel the same way. I don't want something to happen to you."

This man is impossible. "I…you…I'm…I'll be fine Clark, honest." Is all she could say? "And just for the record…you are my only _friend_."

He smiled at this and she smiled as well. They returned the kite to the vendor and left the beach. Diana didn't really want to go back to her apartment because they might find her there too, but she had no choice. Clark walked her back and she arrived at the doorstep. It was about six in the early evening and the sun was almost set.

"If anything happens…"

"I'll run straight to you, Clark. No worries, please." She reassured him with a hand on his upper arm.

He nodded and they said their goodbyes and she went to her apartment. As Diana looked in the bathroom she saw that the glass was still on the floor and the tile was out of place. She sighed and she noted that she'd tell the landlord tomorrow morning about the mess. She doesn't know how she will explain this though. As she was changing out of her abaya she reached into her pocket and found a comlink. She sighed and held it in a tight grip. "Cassie, you sneaky little warrior." She almost smiled. She did not even see her do this. She was losing her touch.

She set the comlink on her bedside table and went into the bathroom to clean up the broken glass before she took a quick shower before bed.

"She found the comlink," Jason said to all the league members. All others smiled as they touched their ear pieces.

"Now we just have to convince her…."

* * *

**AN: I reread my last chapter about five times and ohmygosh so many grammar mistakes. I fixed all the ones I saw and sorry if there are any in this chapter. So sorry! I will reread it many times to fix it because I write late at night. I can only write late at night or I can't write at all lol.**

**Anyway, so I don't have anything **_**cultural**_** to add to this other than…read and review (:**

_**Rohtelo**_** = There again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 –Tesada2 Bemeen

Clark sat down on his bed with his laptop resting on his knees and he kept staring at the screen as if it was going to talk back to him. He thought of the odd things that happened with Diana earlier in the day and he didn't know how to explain anything from it. First these assassins come along and destroy cities and now the Justice League is here helping out Algeria. Diana meets a young lady that speaks Greek at the beach and she is very angry with the woman. This is too unusual. He rubbed his chin as he narrowed his eyes in deep thought. Diana sounded nervous when I asked her questions and she also kept saying everything was her fault not to mention 'don't worry about it Clark, it's nothing.' If he had a dime for every time she said that. He hadn't really thought of staying in Algeria this long. He was just going to get some information on these assassins which hadn't been his number one priority recently. He had been too involved in seeing Diana. He didn't really get a lot of information on the assassins anyway. He and Diana talked about it a little bit but it was never the center of attention in their conversations. Clark smiled as her name crossed his mind again. _Diana_….such a lovely name, he thought.

When he first came here he wanted to visit many orphanages and gather information for no apparent reason, about the Assassins Noor. He had stayed here for a month now and visited Diana almost every day. His mission was complete here. He visited the orphanages across Algiers, but not the rest of Algeria. Actually there has been a warning of leaving the city due to all the strange attacks so it's not like he could leave anyway. Clark nodded as he thought he could just fly to the next city or even out of this country, but why would he do that? Was he staying for Diana? Why was he doing this? She is probably going to be married even though she hasn't mentioned it yet. He sighed as he recollected his thoughts.

"Marriage," Clark said aloud remembering his old marriage with Lana. He still missed her of course, but he didn't feel so awful about mentioning her anymore as he used to. He still hasn't told Diana that she is dead and although she might already know this, he still wanted to say it in person to her. He knew when Diana went to sleep every night because when they would e-mail each other she would stop at exactly 10:03pm. Every single night she did this and he made a note of it. He also noticed that she bit her bottom lip when she felt a bit embarrassed or anxious. She laced her hands when she was unsure of herself or felt a bit closed off from people around her. He also noticed that she had different pitched laughs for each conversation –like their conversation about trying new food. She expressed her feelings towards eating Asian food for the first time and her laugh was hearty but soft.

Clark smiled and clicked the backspace key on his keyboard and closed his laptop and set it on his desk next to his bed.

"Another day, _princess_." He turned off his lights and closed his eyes.

* * *

_The next morning_

Cassie awoke from her bed in the ship and found her comlink was still beside her bed and was not on. Her colleagues were still sleeping except Kyle –he was sending Todd new information and anything he found extra on the assassins. She heard typing on the keyboard in the front and flopped back down on her bed and sighed.

"Come on Diana," she whispered and tried to go back to sleep. Christ it was four in the morning. She groaned and covered her face with her blankets.

_7:00am_

Diana turned off her alarm and rolled out of bed with a large headache. She groaned and sluggishly walked over to the bathroom and washed her face. Looking at the shower the glass was still broken, she sighed. She should really tell the landlord about this, but she really didn't want to. Walking back into her room she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a slick bun as her everyday ritual. Her sort of 'peaceful' new life has turned into league business and she didn't want this to happen. Should she ignore them, or maybe she should return and listen to what they have to say? Oh why do these decisions have to cross her mind?

She unconsciously rubbed her wrists and realized her gauntlets were no longer on her wrists –the metal that once bonded her as Wonder Woman an Ambassador of Peace who stood for no man pushing her around. Now she is in a country where man rules all and she didn't feel any different than when she was in America. She is treated the same, but maybe a little better than when she was Wonder Woman. Men did not ogle her beauty and stop to stare at her and throw out phrases like "hey sexy" or "hey babe when are we going out?" Men here didn't notice her and especially never leered at her when she was walking with Clark. Clark was like her bodyguard in this city and she, although was very grateful that he went with her everywhere; she was having some second thoughts of being around him so much. He might catch onto what is going on. He is not a stupid nut, she knew this.

She sat down on her bed just wearing a white slip and her hair in a bun as she stared down at the comlink that was now cradled in her hands. Diana put the comlink in her ear and pressed it against her eardrum with her two fingers.

Ten minutes passed.

"Diana here."

Kyle and the rest of the team were in the ship talking amongst themselves and a voice was heard coming from the computer. They paused and it was dead silent as they stood frozen in time. Kyle moved toward the computer and pressed the respond button on the keyboard.

"Justice League here."

A long pause came until a voice returned in the speakers, "_Kyle, its Diana_."

Everyone in the room smiled and it had been awhile since they heard her voice. Cassie bottled up her excitement and grinned.

"So does that mean, Wondy is back?"

Diana heard this and smiled, "_No sorry Bart, Wonder Woman is not coming back. I will simply be Diana to you from now on."_

He shrugged, "Good enough for me!"

Kyle shushed them all and went on, "Diana I am glad you have contacted us so soon. We were thinking you were going to need some time to think this over. We have some important things to discuss. When can we meet you?"

Diana thought for a moment, _"You all can come by my apartment during prayer around three in the afternoon and we will have an hour to talk, but I cannot promise you anymore than an hour. I do have a job to attend to, you know."_

Kyle sighed, "We understand, Diana. If you will please give us the address we will be there."

They cut off the connection once Diana gave the league her address. Cassie looked over at the whole city as they walked around. She was with Kyle this time and the boys were altogether in a different section of the city where the assassins struck yesterday. Jamie was able to scan some fingerprints that were left behind, but the assassins wore gloves so it probably wouldn't as useful as he thought, but it was something to work with.

* * *

_Earlier - 3:00am_

Lashina stepped into the boomtube that was connected underneath the city of Algiers. Gilotina and Bloody Mary had been waiting for her since their last attack. She kicked over a rack of weapons and punched the wall next to her. Gilotina stood up and stopped eating her food. Bloody Mary stood clear of Lashina's wrath.

"That wretch of a woman," she breathed heavily and punched the wall again causing it to crack a little.

"What woman?" Gilotina asked in uncertainty.

Lashina growled her name out, "_Diana_….._Al_-_Wahhab_…."

Bloody Mary, "She's a smart one isn't she. Something isn't right about that woman."

"She's a bitch," Lashina lashed out and the two women widened their eyes at the sudden fury.

"Right, of course she is. I feel like I have seen her before, know what I mean?"

Gilotina shook her head, "No." Mary rolled her eyes at the blonde woman.

Lashina started pacing around the room in deep thought. This woman was smart, had a beautiful face and piercing blue eyes. Her voice was very regal and she always seemed to put on a good face for everyone. This person reminded her of a certain someone. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she put on an evil grin.

"Oh girls, who wears red, white and blue and has stars on her ass?" Lashina asked, folding her arms.

They thought for a moment and Gilotina smiled, "Wonder Woman?"

Lashina nodded her head, "Correct."

Mary raised a brow, "What about her? She's retired from her title."

"Retired to Algeria to become an orphanage mistress."

The two other women didn't catch on until they put the pieces together and all three grinned. "I want you and Gilotina to report this to Darkseid. I need to be up in four hours to head to the orphanage."

The three went their separate directions.

"Let the games _begin_." Lashina said aloud as she retired to her bed.

_10:30am_

Diana piled all the dirty clothes in a hamper and carried it resting her on her hip as she walked down the hallway. Lashina saw her as she was pretending to read a book. She followed Diana to the washroom and peered from the doorway. She saw Diana loading the clothes into the washer and as she was bending over Lashina waltzed in the washroom with a grin on her face.

She slapped her hand on the washer and said, "Good morning, Diana! How are you this morning?"

The clash startled Diana and she threw the clothes in the air and stood up quickly and turned around to see Laci standing right behind her with a strange grin plastered on her face.

"I…good morning, Laci. I'm…doing fine. How are you?" she continued to throw the clothes in the washer. She closed the top and set it to the correct time limit and pressed 'start'.

"I'm great, never better. So I hear those assassins took down half of downtown Algiers yesterday."

Diana narrowed her eyes, "Yes they did."

Laci pouted, "Such a horrible thing they did, killing all those innocent people. There needs to be peace brought to this madness. Too bad Wonder Woman isn't here to use her words of wisdom on this poor city."

Diana froze and her cheeks became hot as her heart race increased hearing 'Wonder Woman'. She hesitated before she answered. Diana couldn't even look at Laci in the eye.

"Right, of course. Wonder Woman's wisdom."

"She's rather a remarkable woman isn't she?" Laci folded her arms.

"Yes she is. Many admire her ambitions she has portrayed."

"Many also want to bed her," she could only grin as she could see the discomfort on Diana's face.

Diana refrained herself from saying anything and she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "I'm _sure_ men find her ideas appealing and they don't focus on her body when she is present."

"Sure, sure. Too bad she has retired back on her paradise woman island of hers." She had a look of _disappoint_ on her face. Laci started walking away and Diana stood astonished in the washroom. "I think it was rather a cowardly thing for her to do. Well nice talking with you, Diana. I need to watch those brats." She walked off and turned back, "Just kidding." She winked at the confused woman and continued down the hallway.

Diana's eye had a twitch in it when Laci spoke about _her_ like this. She insulted her, talked her down like a worthless being and then still left with a smile on her face. Of course she doesn't know that she is Wonder Woman but….why would she bring up something like that? I mean, so randomly! That woman was unsettling and yet she felt like she knew her from somewhere but didn't know where.

"Cowardly?" was this really the word she described her as? Was she really cowardly for leaving the league for a new life by herself? Leaving her post as Ambassador. Leaving her mother and sisters for her self- pity because her young sister died, because others died as well. Was this all a big mistake? Why did Athena bring me here then? She always has a good intention for everything, but is this a _cowardly_ thing to do? Am I running from the world only to escape it for a little while?

Diana dismissed this quarrel and locked the washroom behind her and continued with her chores.

_2:45pm_

All the children and women went to the Mosque down the road and Diana said she was going to pray alone at her apartment for today and the others didn't question it. Laci went with the group now, but she told Alia that she would lock the place before they left. Diana was escorted to her apartment by the owner of the orphanage. Lashina locked the outside of the door slowly and watched Diana walk to her apartment up the road. She wasn't that far and she saw her nod her head towards the old Arab man. She went inside her apartment and Lashina grinned. A child tugged her sleeve and she jerked her arm away, but Diya was watching so she kindly smiled at the young boy and they head towards the Mosque for the daily prayer.

Lashina made a note where Diana lived and nodded her head and continued down the road with everyone else.

Diana went upstairs and took off her hijab as soon as she stepped inside her bedroom. She kept her dress on and touched her comlink.

"I'm here. You can come now."

Kyle nodded and walked towards the apartment with Cassie, Bart, Billy and Jamie. Cassie wore her hijab with black attire as she entered the apartment. Diana opened the door and she let them in and closed the door and the curtains in her room.

They sat down on the couches in the small living room and she offered to get them drinks but they all declined. She sat down opposite of them and studied them. She had never seen them without costumes on so it was a bit odd to see them act like civilians, but they would probably say the same about her.

"You have an hour. Start explaining," Diana cut to the chase quickly.

Kyle cleared his throat and leaned on his knees, "As you have heard I'm sure, the Assassins of Light have come back into action since fifty years ago and they are supposedly good assassins but all they cause is trouble for everyone." Diana nodded her head and let her hand gesture him to get to the point. She didn't really want to hear all of this repetitiveness. "Right, so Red Hood and we" he looked at the team, "have been investigating this for a short time and we found out you were in Algeria…"

"Bruce."

Kyle nodded his head and continued, "We do realize that you have another life in this country, and we are not asking you to join the league again, but we really need your help to find out who is behind all of his mayhem. If you have any inside information about this elite group we would love to hear about it."

Diana nodded her head and thought this over. Alia is technically involved in this group, but not really. She knows the founders only because they are her relatives, but should she tell them about Alia without her permission? Should she start being one of the league members again and start interrogating every person that comes in her path? No. Never again shall she do this. Ever since coming here she has led a different lifestyle and a freer lifestyle. She has always been Wonder Woman, Ambassador, Diana Prince and Princess Diana, but she is hardly ever Diana. This isn't exactly her true self and she had to lie most of the time, but it was nice not to know anybody and now this comes along. Should she sell out her new found coworker and friend? Alia had been sour the first few times, but she has sort of become a friend to her and she invited her to dinner several times which Diana went to, of course. It was rude to turn down something like that in this country. This isn't right. This is a tough spot.

"I might know something about this group," don't do this Diana. Don't do it. "But I am afraid that the information I know is confidential and I am not allowed to talk about it."

Kyle blinked, "Well…Diana…people are dying, homes are being destroyed, businesses are closing all over the Asian countries. I won't stand by and let this happen to all these innocent people!" he was being serious and Diana creased her eyebrows at him and sat up straighter.

"Kyle I understand your situation here but I am not going to get involved with League business. I told the Goddess herself, Athena, that I would keep my word leading a simpler lifestyle, here, in Algeria. I won't go back on my word."

"I understand you have a lot of pride Diana, but…"

"A lot of pride?" now she was becoming angry. They think they can just waltz into my new life and tell me to help them? Oh no. "You all have done amazing without me. I have been watching the news and yes I do miss you all and even Bruce, yes I miss him as well, but I cannot help you. I only agreed to hear you out because I care about my friends, but I won't be assisting you in this. I'm sorry this is something you cannot understand."

Cassie chimed in finally, "Diana, we all lost loved ones in that apocalyptic battle. You're not the only one. We all miss Donna greatly but you cannot hide forever. How long will you stay here? Until the Gods tell you to leave? Since when have you listened to them and carried out their oath? Diana we really need your help and you're the only one who is qualified for this mission. Please…." She pleaded and Diana stared at her deeply. These words hit her like a rock and she didn't know what to say. Did someone really just say that to me? Did this really just happen? I just got told by an apprentice –my apprentice.

Diana's eyes almost swelled with tears but she held them back. "No. I'm sorry I won't. I made a promise to Athena and I plan to carry it out. I will not, I'm sorry."

"Diana stop being so stubborn. You and Hippolyta are so much alike it's scary!" Cassie folded her arms. "We are not asking you to join the league and be Wonder Woman again, but we really need your assistance. I beg of you, please help us. This could be serious! In Bangaldesh there has been a report of over a thousand people dead and in India it is growing worse. Pakistan is only beginning. Syria's army is down and Algiers is on patrol. Diana, come off it and help us! I am asking as a sister, a friend, a hero, a woman, help us, please. I know you will understand….please."

Diana sighed and got up to go to the kitchen and she downed a glass of water. Cassie was being very sincere and they seem to really think I can help them with this mission, but how? I work at an orphanage. I will need to get Alia's help with this too. This could ruin everything and rage the Gods as well. If only my mother were here to give me motherly advice. She always knew what to say. _Mother_….

If mother were here what would she say…

"_In time you will see what you have done will be a great deed at hand. Follow what must be done and you will see where life takes you from there."_

She thought it over and sat back down and sighed. She was leaving them walking on eggshells. "What is this position you want me to do?"

Cassie beamed, "So you're in?"

"Not yet. Tell me." she folded her arms. "By the way you have twenty minutes left."

Kyle went straight to the point, "As you said you have inside information. Since this _is_ a mission we need to know everything you know and any witnesses may be brought in, of course. Your source I am not sure if you want to bring him or her into this. I advise that you don't and I know you said it's confidential but this is an emergency." He took a deep breath, "we want you to use our information we found and go undercover as an assassin and follow them around like you're part of the group. The main group is three women, but since they are always together we'd rather you go with a group in Syria. There are at least six of them reported tearing up the country right now."

She took all of this information in. An assassin? He wants me to become an assassin? Is he serious? "You want _me_ to become an assassin?" she laughed, "You all have lost it. How will I take time off work? How will I explain this?"

He shook his head, "You don't need to explain anything to them. You will do this in your off hours at night. They seem to strike at night often so you will teleport to Syria and take on base there."

Diana tapped her chin and rolled her eyes. Was she really going to accept this mission? Hera, she is going to be in so much trouble.

"I'm going to need an identical costume."

The Green Lantern smiled and pulled out a tablet, "We have one already made for you, Princess. Welcome back…err…sort of."

* * *

_Calcutta, India_

Desaad stood by Darkseid and was consulting him on the missions of the Furies In Algeria. He wouldn't dare question Darkseid's judgment but from the looks of it Lashina and her Furies weren't upholding their word to wipe out the Middle East at all. Darkseid must have something up his sleeve to keep them running around like stupid little assassins they have become. He had many other groups across Asian countries. They were relatives of past assassins and they were being mind controlled into continuing this deed. Darkseid's plans usually followed through, but the Furies could destroy this. Desaad took note of this and would remind him of it later.

Just then Bloody Mary and Gilotina transported into the room and they approached Darkseid. He was in India for now and occasionally went back and forth to Apokolips. Luckily he was here today so they could tell him what just occurred in Algeria.

"My Lord we have excellent news," Bloody Mary bowed before him as did Gilotina.

"Tell me this excellent news, Fury."

She smiled, "Lashina has taken on a civilian position and will soon kidnap children in the coming night. We are bringing forth more slaves for you and for Granny as well."

Darkseid was surprised to hear this. Lashina had a spine after all. She has been one of his best warriors, but for her to come up with something like this on her own really did please him. He gestured for her to go on.

"And…"

She took a deep breath, "the Amazon is also in the same facility that Lashina is at. She made this discovery just this morning."

"Ah yes the Amazon….what will Lashina do to her?"

"She is not sure yet but for now she is keeping it off the table because we will be found out. Now that she knows she will surely make her new found life a living hell. I have managed to manipulate her mind. She sees illusions, my Lord." She bowed once more.

"I am impressed, Fury. I did not expect this from you. Continue with your duties and remember what I said about failing?"

She nodded her head with a deep gulp in her throat.

"Desaad will escort you out. Desaad," he led his hand in their direction. "Oh and…"

Both Furies turned and waited for more instructions. "When you see Lashina tell her to bring the Amazon to me as soon as possible. We have unfinished business. Looks like I will have to kill _two_ Princesses." He smiled.

Bloody Mary nodded and they left the base.

* * *

_Algiers_, _Algeria_

Later in the evening after everyone had left. The rooms were quiet and the doors and windows were secure and locked. Diana left after everyone else just to make sure everything was alright.

Three hours after the mistresses left the orphanage a cut was made into the glass of the back courtyard windows. Gilotina pushed the glass out with her hand and caught it before it fell to the ground. Lashina jumped inside first and then Mary did second. Mary glided on her disc and the other two crept around the orphanage like mice. Lashina pulled the niqab over her nose and tip toed into room 24. Two girls, ages fifteen and sixteen were sound asleep in their beds. Both had long dark brown hair spread across their pillows. Bloody Mary followed her and touched one of the girls. She stirred awake and saw a person with a niqab and she almost yelled. The assassin covered her mouth and began using her hand to slowly take the life of the young girl.

The girl's eyes turned completely white and her skin paled as the assassin took her life into her own body. The teenager's body fell lifeless on the bed and her eyes turned back to their normal state.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Lashina whispered.

"No…she should be able to cooperate for Darkseid as a sex slave at least. Her brains are fried. She's almost a vegetable." She smiled as she touched the girl's cheeks and saliva drooled from her bottom lip. "Yup, vegetable."

Lashina put a scarf around the other teenager's mouth and tied it behind her head. The girl tried to scream and she kicked her legs under her covers. She was reaching for her hijab, but Lashina grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder.

"Let's go. We need to get these ungrateful brats to India right away so they can be transported to Apokolips." Mary carried the vegetable girl on her disc and they left the orphanage immediately.

Diana sat at her computer and opened her e-mail. She found an e-mail from Clark, of course. She smiled and clicked on it. This was a long letter and she let her mouth drop for a moment.

"Wow." She enlarged the letter to read it more clearly. She leaned in closer to the screen.

_Dear Diana,_

_Well I don't need to say 'dear Diana' in every letter but I find it very…how do you say it in Arabic…mut'a? Well hopefully I spelled that correctly. It is not that easy to transcribe the Arabic language into Roman English letters as you would know. I'm sorry I'm rambling, but even though I am further away from you in this e-mail I am feeling very nervous 'speaking' to you. I don't really have a problem talking to you in person, because you are very easy to get along with._

"You should meet my mother!" Diana laughed.

_I told you before that I care for you as a friend and the truth is that I really do value our friendship. Sure it's a bit strange –a farm boy hanging around an Arab woman. A beautiful woman, at that. Have I ever told you that you look beautiful? Well I'm telling you now. I haven't told a woman she is beautiful since my wife died._

_There I finally said it, Diana. My wife died some time ago and I haven't told you about her before because I was still a bit distraught about her death. I think I owe it to you to tell you this and I hope you don't pity me because of this. I really don't need any more pity because I have finally gotten over this. _

Diana's posture slumped and she leaned back, "I'm so sorry Clark…" she whispered and continued to read.

_I really don't want this e-mail to sound depressing so I will stop with the death talk, but I just wanted to tell you. I don't know why I can't tell you in person so I thought I'd tell you here. We seem to express ourselves here than anywhere else. _

_Funny I should mention this but I used to have an Arab friend back when I went to college in Metropolis. He was from Lebanon also, maybe you know him, nah probably not. Just ignore my comments. Anyway, the other day when we were being chased by those three guys I felt this urge to protect you and I'm sorry if I did so abruptly. This has been haunting me and I would like to know some answers._

_I hope I don't sound like I am being nosy, but I care for you like I said._

"I care for you too, Clark…" Diana covered her mouth when she said this aloud. Did she really say that? It just came out suddenly. Continue reading Diana…

_Being chased by those men was a clue that I thought someone might be after you and you are in some kind of trouble. Then we met that blonde girl at the beach while flying kites, which by the way you're improving greatly young grasshopper. Sorry, I have to tease you about the kite thing; it's too good of an opportunity to pass up! Anyway, I find this all unsettling and I know you probably won't tell me because you're a woman of many secrets, but if you need to talk I am always here. _

_Also, you don't mind if I call you 'princess', right? The title kind of suits you!_

"You don't know the half of it," Diana shook her head.

_And another thing I'd like to say….YOU SPEAK GREEK? _

_-Clark K. Kent_

Diana smiled as she read the last two sentences of the letter. Then her expression softened and her smile turned into a frown. "If only I could tell you…I _am_ a Princess, Clark…" she closed the laptop and crawled into bed to see the next morning ahead of her. She would reply to him tomorrow morning.

She drifted into sleep within fifteen minutes on her side and an hour later Diana heard a noise and she stirred awake. Being a warrior was in her blood and that would never die. Suddenly someone was on top of her with a sword up to her neck. Diana narrowed her eyes. A woman in a niqab stared at her and she could tell the woman was smiling because she had creases around her eyes. Must be an evil smile.

"Assassin!" Diana said lowly.

The woman came closer to her and pressed the blade deeper into her neck.

"Diana," the woman announced.

"How do you know my name?" now Diana was getting angry. How does this assassin know her name?

"I know a lot of things. I've been watching you. I watch you every day, every hour and every minute of your life." The blade eased from Diana's neck and the assassin pin pointed her pressure point and was able to knock Diana out. The assassin left swiftly and quietly like nothing ever happened.

Diana awoke to a nasty ache in her left shoulder and she cringed when she touched it with her fingers. "Hera, what happened last night?" just then she hopped out of bed remembering an assassin woman in her room and she searched everywhere but found nothing. She was gone.

She turned on the shower allowing the water to heat up.

"_I've been watching you. I watch you every day, every hour and every minute of your life." _

Diana scowled and turned off the shower and went to her comlink, "When's the soonest I can get on this mission?" she asked.

* * *

**AN: finally my summer classes are over and I took my exams! I am free! Now I have more time to write this story. I thought I was doing pretty well considering I had class everyday and a shitload of homework, but anyway I should update a lot faster now.**

**I planned to make this chapter a lot longer, but I thought I packed in a lot of heart heavy stuff in this so I decided not to lengthen it. **

**Lashina and her bad boys, or should I say bad girls, are on the rampage now and they are doing serious damage now as you can see.**

_**Mut'a**_** = fun**

_**Tesada2**__**Bemeen**_** = who do you believe? **

**Read and review, lovely people :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: this chapter contains disturbing scenes, just a warning.**

Chapter 8 –Hayyeh

Diana steeled herself for the reflection that crossed over to the mirror. She opened her eyes and saw herself wearing a skin tight black and red jumpsuit with black lace-up boots. A black cape attached to her shoulders and it had a huge hood that graced her shoulder blades. The burgundy veil covered her eyebrows and hair and a piece of fabric was attached to cover the lower part of her face as well. The only features visible on her face were her icy blue eyes. She touched her side where her sword was kept and sighed.

This was not what she imagined. She did not want to participate in this adventure the league wanted her to be included in. she figured if she solved this quickly then she could return to her quiet new life and all would be well. She hoped her Gods didn't find out about this little _escapade_. Diana took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she stepped out from the ship's changing room.

The league waited many minutes for Diana to appear in her new attire before them. She stepped out twenty minutes later and all gasped quietly.

Arthur was on the online as Zatanna was watching from the Watchtower. Cassie spoke first with an elated smile, "Well, you look very intimidating, Diana!" the others nodded their heads but said nothing.

Diana rolled her eyes and spoke through the burgundy fabric covering her mouth, "Very nice. Listen, let's just get this over with." She went up to the computers and saw a much older Zatanna and Arthur looking at her with bug eyes. "Zatanna."

The magician gulped, "Di-Diana…nice to see you again!" she smiled.

Diana let out a weak smile and typed in the location she was supposed to be based at. Aleppo, Syria was still a sham and the assassins would have surely moved on to a nearby city so Diana looked at the next best location. Lebanon was her _home_ _country _and was the sister of Syria so she naturally thought the assassins would stike Lebanon next but they haven't had any attacks so far. She thought she should stick to nearby cities from Aleppo so she typed in Manbij, Syria. Two small attacks were reported on the news two nights ago, and two nights ago that assassin came to visit Diana in her apartment. She held her throat with her hand and gulped. She could still remember everything from that night and Diana mentally recorded the woman's voice in her head. She would find her and tear her limb from limb.

Kyle stood up and faced Diana. She really did look kind of scary with that get-up on. "So…um…good luck, Princess."

"It's Diana."

"Old habit, sorry," he smiled and she smiled back but he only saw the creases around her eyes. "We will be monitoring your progress in Syria. You will come back to the ship at 5am sharp."

Diana gave a curt nod.

"Com link is on?" everyone touched theirs to make sure and Diana gave another nod. She walked over to the teleporting pad and put her hands behind her back with her legs spread shoulder width apart.

"Ready, Diana?"

Diana nodded her head and she disappeared to Manbij, Syria.

* * *

It was ten minutes after ten in the evening and Diana teleported in a dark alley. She saw people running passed buildings and dark figures chasing them. She crept by the building's side and creased her eyebrows. She carried a bow on her back and a dagger in her breastplate and the sword on her hip. She flew to the top of the next building and put the hood over her head.

She stopped at the edge and pulled out one of her arrows and pulled it back with her large black bow. The arrow shot into one of the assassin's armored back. He or she fell on the ground and the helper stopped chasing the innocents and came by his _friend's_ side. The assassin looked around and saw nothing, then looked up and saw a hooded figure.

Diana stood and ran the opposite way and flew down in between two buildings three blocks down. She heard three male assassins speak in Arabic as they passed by her.

"Someone shot Ameer. He is down."

"Who did? Was it one of our assassins?"

"I do not know. It is dark I cannot tell what the idiot looks like." They started sniffing the air around them and Diana panted but then she heard their footsteps coming closer and she ran down the alleyway. One of the assassins heard feet running and he looked down one of the alleys and saw a cape curb the corner. All three pulled their swords and ran after the mysterious cloaked person.

"_How you holding up there, Diana?"_ Arthur intervened as he was on the satellite tracking her down. He saw she was rapidly running across the city.

"I have their attention." She continued to run. She could fly, but that might freak them out and ruin everything. "Now I just have to get them to stop and not kill me." she pulled another arrow out and saw the men were on her trail. She shot another arrow at the middle assassin. He jumped in the air and dodged the arrow perfectly.

"Damn it," she grumbled. She halted to a stop once she reached the border of the city. The three men stood twenty feet away from her and Diana had her hand on the hilt of the sword.

One of the male assassins spoke up in Syrian, "Don't bother drawing your sword, whoever you are." The all had their swords out.

Diana took off her cloak and it dropped to the sandy ground. They all gasped as they saw the outline of the figure was a female silhouette.

"No problem. I won't need any weapons to defeat you three," Diana stood in a fighting stance with her fists close to her face. The men stared at each other and put sheathed their swords.

"Who are you?"

Diana didn't budge, "who are _you_?"

"You shot one of our accomplices. You have very good aim. Are you with us or against us?"

Diana hid a smile, "Depends. Are you going to kill me?"

"Depends which side you are on, lady," he folded his arms. Diana now stood up with hands on her hips. She equaled in their height and stature.

"You are with the Assassins Noor, are you not?" Diana asked, raising a hidden eyebrow.

The men looked at her and thought for a moment before answering, "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes." The three men smiled and Diana picked up her cloak and walked with them.

She didn't don the hood, but kept a sharp eye on all three assassins. She was in the middle of them as they walked back to where they were a few minutes ago. All four wore niqabs so their faces were hidden, except their eyes. Diana's eyes stood out from all other's eyes –her blue eyes against their dark brown eyes.

The assassin that was shot with an arrow still lay on the ground, but he was alive. Diana rolled him over onto his stomach and gently pulled out the arrow and helped the man up.

"_You_!" the man swung a fist at Diana's jaw and she caught his wrist and twisted it just enough for him to scream in agony. He dropped to the ground and held his hand. "W-what…what are you?"

"So where is your base?" she ignored the man's question and the men in front of her gestured her to follow them to their base a few blocks away and it was underground.

They walked down several steps and the walls were dripping and it smelled like dead bodies. Diana almost coughed but the tears in her eyes were enough. Her eyes watered as the smell increased. Once they reached the inside of the base she could see at least ten other assassins working on several little projects. They kept walking forward and she saw a team of two pouring liquid into tubes and another team of two inscribing something on a laptop. She saw a group of three female assassins working together fixing costumes and sharpening weapons. Of course, women are always sewing the clothes in this country. I see evil women don't change. Diana rolled her eyes.

Finally they reached the end of the base and the four men sat down at a table and Diana sat down with them. All kept their faces hidden beneath the piece of cloth. She laced her hands and eyed them carefully, watching their every move. She touched her ear piece to start recording the conversation.

* * *

Zatanna sighed as she sat with Jason and Arthur on the satellite. She wished she could be doing something a little more useful. Dinah said she was coming to the tower after she finished some business with Oliver. She always has business with that archer. Zatanna scoffed and Arthur turned in his chair to see Zatanna mouthing some mouths and mocking someone.

He smiled, "something wrong, Zee?"

Zatanna snapped out of her little spell and her cheeks flushed, "Oh…no…nothing's wrong. Any word from the league in Algeria?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"What about Diana? Anything from her?"

"No…oh wait," he noticed Diana turned on her ear piece and he turned up the volume and could hear men speaking very fast in a foreign language. "Sounds like…"

"Arabic. Great, we can't understand anything. Minus well put that on mute and save it until Diana can translate it for us."

"I was taught many languages, maybe I can translate some of it," he pulled out a tablet and used the voices on the computer and transferred them to the tablet so he could transfer some of the words into English.

Zatanna peered over his shoulder and watched him transfer the audio to the tablet. "That's pretty handy!" she nodded her head.

* * *

_Manbij, Syria_

"So where do you come from, ma'am?" one of the masked men asked her.

"I'm from Lebanon." She lied.

"Ah, Lebanon. We have some assassins from Lebanon. We were thinking of attacking Beirut in the later week. What do you think? Do you think it is wise to attack so soon?"

They all waited for Diana to answer. "I do not think it is wise to attack such a large city as Beirut. You should attack in small cities first and build your way up to the larger cities."

They all rubbed their chins and nodded their heads. "Very good, _Lebanon_." I guess that's their new nickname for me? Diana shook her head.

"You possess great strength. Are you a meta-human like some of our fellow assassins?"

Ah so some of them are meta-humans. Diana took note of this. Hopefully Arthur was able to catch that in English since there was no Arabic translation for 'meta'. "I don't think I should reveal all my capabilities to you all. I have just come aboard to this elite group. I should be given the right time to associate with everyone here." She nodded her head and they all eyed one another.

"Fair enough. Apologizes are in order. We didn't mean to chase you down, but we thought you were an enemy of ours."

She smiled, "We don't seem to have any enemies. _We_ are a fierce group."

All agreed but one butted in, "That stupid Justice League has come into this. As you know the Assassins Noor have been in business before and that was quite some time ago. they have recently showed up and started clearing out the main cities."

"I have heard they first appeared in Algeria." Another one chimed in.

Diana held up her hand to speak, "They have only found out about these assassins because it is now world news and we are not keeping low key, but since there are so many of us around the Middle East then I suppose it would be hard to hide _this_."

A man laughed, "There are over two thousand assassins across the Middle East and South Asia. We plan to spread them to America, other Asian countries and more of Europe besides France, because our main base is in France."

Diana listened to more of the ongoing conversation and kept asking questions and nodding her head. The conversation went on for more than an hour and she often touched her ear to note that the com link was still connected. She figured that she should be getting back to the ship and up to the watchtower. It was now two in the morning and she needed to at least get some sleep before she woke up at seven to get ready for work. This was a tiring task she had taken on, but she promised she would do this. At least she was learning more about the Assassins Noor. Diana then thought of Alia and thought if she should bring up the subject about her deceased family for her league's knowledge. Would that be the right thing to do? Should she use someone? Her friend? For her own knowledge and should she tell her what she is doing? No. That would be too risky and it might be dangerous, considering if something slipped out of Alia's mouth by accident, then this whole plan would be ruined. There was only one question that disturbed Diana and that was who the leader of this group is. She didn't want to ask a stupid question like that since she is an assassin she should already know the answer to that. She would just have to follow along for awhile until she found out what the deal was.

An alarm suddenly went off inside the base and all the assassins on duty ran up the stairs and Diana followed them. I guess this was the time to see what they were planning. She followed the group in the early morning and it was prayer time she noticed. Shit.

They scattered across the city and Diana sped up and put her hood over her head and then floated off the ground so quick nobody could see her. She saw the assassins hide behind people's homes and when the families gathered out of their houses to head to the mosque they were both captured by an assassin and forced back into their homes. Diana stood at the top of a building and watched this all.

"Arthur, are you there?"

Arthur looked up and saw Diana was talking English now, "_Yes, Diana, what do you see_?"

"The assassins are attacking. You and the rest of the league need to get to downtown Manbij and rendezvous everyone. I saw an assassin attack a mother and her child in their home. Hera only knows what happened to them in the house." She sighed and then took looked to see if the assassin was finished. The male assassin stepped out of the house and marked the door with his sword with a big A on the door. Diana raised a brow at this. How strange. Is this new? Or maybe I haven't seen it before….

The door slightly creaked open and Diana saw a woman's arm fall lifelessly onto the front doorstep. Her eyes widened and she took to the skies and pressed her hand against her com link once more. She took off her niqab covering her mouth. "You all need to get here, _now_."

* * *

Diana came back to the ship and everyone was getting ready to leave. Cassie came up to Diana.

"What happened? You look really tired."

Diana took off her veil and cloak and sat down at a nearby chair. "That was horrible." She took a moment to herself and then looked at the entire league. "Well I said get going. You need to go to Manbij, Syria right now!" she stood up and walked over to put in the coordinates and all stepped on the teleporting pad ready to go. She pressed the button and all waved to her and she sighed as they blurred off to another city.

"I hope they can contain them." She started talking off the armored suit she had on and went to the showers before she went back to her apartment.

_7:00am Algiers, Algeria_

Diana woke up and ran her fingers through her messy hair and yawned as she walked over to the bathroom as she usually does in her normal routine. Her com link was blinking and she rolled her eyes as she spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the shower and sat down by the computer to check her e-mail. She noticed she had three unread e-mails and guess who they're all from? Clark. A smile came to her lips and she opened the one that she was supposed to read last night, but had some business to attend to.

_Dear Princess,_

_Yes, I like calling you Princess. I hope you don't mind it._

_I know you're a very busy lady, but it seems like we haven't had a lot of time together with you working a lot and everything. I'd invite you over to my flat, but that seems a bit…er…odd for a man to invite a woman over doesn't it? So I was wondering if we could go to your flat and I can cook for you. I haven't had a chance to show you how well I can cook. I know you're probably used to Middle Eastern food, but I can show you some farm-like foods._

"Farm-like foods? _Okay_, Clark," Diana shook her head. She hadn't had any company at her apartment since she arrived and she trusted Clark. It wouldn't be weird to invite a man…alone in her apartment for dinner would it? With no parents around? would that be strange? Hope not, because she really liked this idea. They didn't spend as much time together as she liked, that she agreed to.

_Anyway, I need to get going and I'm sure you do too. Oh look its 10:02pm. You'll be falling asleep very soon. Aha._

_Sincerely, Clark K. Kent_

Diana smiled and she closed that e-mail and opened the next one. It was basically a reminder of the last one and she dismissed that one. The last one was sent at six this morning. Diana looked at it and leaned in closer to read every detail. She noticed the last part_, "Will take you out to breakfast at 7:30am. I know you have work at 10am because you told me Fridays you come in later than usual. So I hope you'll be ready." _

Diana looked at the clock on the computer and saw it was 7:24am. "Oh gods!" she rushed to the window and saw him coming up to her apartment. She quickly put on an abaya and wrapped her hair in a veil. She grabbed some flats and hopped out the door with her purse. Clark was about to knock on her door but Diana opened it before he could knock.

Clark blinked and smiled. "Wow, do you have x-ray vision or something?" he inwardly smiled at this. "You didn't even give me the chance to knock."

Diana smiled and closed the door and locked it. "Sorry about that. So, breakfast?"

They walked together to a small café near the center square of Algiers. They sat next to a window, which they seemed to sit next to all the time when they went out to eat. Diana ordered Turkish coffee and he did the same, but had some water on the side.

She sipped some of her coffee and stared out the window. Clark kept staring at her with a smile through his glasses and she looked over and smiled softly.

"May I help you, Mr. Kent?" she showed her pearly whites.

"No, no. Just looking." A few minutes passed. "So," he cleared his throat, "Dinner at your apartment, Diana? Are you okay with that? Would that be strange? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. That seemed too ambitious. I should have waited until you said something. I…"

Diana raised a hand to his blabbering, "Clark…" she smiled, and said "I'd love to."

"W…what?" he blinked.

"I said I'd love to. Dinner sounds fine." She drank more of her coffee.

"Oh…well…that's good, then. I will definitely cook you something you haven't had before."

Oh Clark too bad you do not know I spent a good amount of time in America, but it will be different because someone will be cooking for her. _He_ will be cooking for her.

"I cannot wait," she set down her cup and felt a little odd after her last sip of coffee. Her stomach turned and she felt suddenly, ill. She placed a hand on her stomach and cringed. She felt like she needed to throw up, but she sat still. Perhaps she just needed to eat her food and she would be alright.

Ten minutes later their food came to the table and Diana ate her food ravenously. Clark stared at her in disbelief. Good lord that woman can eat.

"Are you okay?" he laughed.

Diana drank some of her water she ordered and smiled, "Oh…me? Yes, I'm fine. I'm just…really hungry," she smiled, blushing a bit. She was embarrassed that he saw her eat this way. Truthfully she wasn't all that hungry but she figured her body was and she continued to eat her food.

Minutes later she pushed her plate aside and drank some of her water. She saw Clark was still eating his food and didn't watch him eat, because hello, that would be weird and awkward. She still felt a bit nauseous and made a face. Clark didn't notice this thank the gods.

She set a hand across her abdomen and felt unsettling wave against the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened and she jumped up alarming Clark.

He set a hand on hers, "Diana, what's wrong?"

Diana set her hand on her stomach again and felt more movement. Her face paled and she didn't feel right, not at all. It was an obvious move. "I…I'm fine."

He studied her shocked expression and paled face. "You don't look fine. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head and felt again. The flutter had gotten worse. Diana stood up immediately and held her head. "I need to go home."

Clark hadn't finished his food yet and he looked startled. "Well…I…okay." She pulled his arm and he handed the waiter the money and they left the café quickly. "Diana, what's the matter?"

"I don't feel well." She stared at everyone around her and she felt like people were deliberately bumping into her.

"Are you sick?"

"I…think so…listen Clark I just don't feel well." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't buying any of it.

They arrived at her apartment and she felt the wave inside her lower abdomen again and she clutched her stomach with her hand. Hopefully that wasn't too obvious, she thought. He noticed her feeling uneasy and he raised a brow. "Let me at least make sure you make it inside safely, okay?" he asked. Diana sighed and agreed, finally.

They headed up the stairs and she unlocked her door. He guided her inside and she sat down on the couch. She cringed as she felt the fluttering worsen. He poured a glass of water and gave it to her as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked in utter concern for her.

She shook her head 'no'. "I just feel nauseous, that's all." The movement came back again. It was like something she hadn't experienced before. Gods, what is wrong with me? Actually, Diana thought about it, there have been a lot of unexplainable things that have happened to her. Alia turning into a monster with claws, drinking blood and other strange things. Maybe this was another one of those strange things. Diana felt a kick against her hand and she dropped the water.

Clark ignored the spilled water and grabbed Diana's upper arm. "Diana!" she had a pale face and she had a hand placed on her lower abdomen. He used his x-ray vision to see inside her, but all was fine. He normally didn't do this without permission but she said she had been feeling unwell. All was well, but why was she acting so strange?

"S…something is inside me…" Diana whispered.

Clark scanned her insides again and looked at her perplexed. "Uh…pardon?"

"Clark…I have evil in my body. Something is inside me." she continued to pat her stomach and she just sat there.

Is this one of those Muslim things, Clark thought? They seem to think about the evil eye a lot as do the Greeks and Hindus. He sat and stared at her for awhile, not knowing what to say. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Diana…I don't know if this is one your religious things, but I don't understand." He admitted.

Diana looked at him, "Excuse me." she ran to the bathroom and clutched her lower abdomen. She sat over the toilet and started coughing immensely. She lifted her dress up and saw her stomach was roiling and she started coughing up a storm again.

Clark heard her from the living room and decided to go to her back bathroom to check on her. He knocked on the door and he heard Diana coughing. "Diana is everything alright in there?"

She continued to cough and suddenly she felt something travel up inside her body. She clutched her throat and her stomach with her arm. Clark peered in on her and she was holding her throat he saw. His eyes widened and she continued to cough but nothing was coming out. Should he call the hospital?

Diana lurched forward and was gaping as she gagged. She could feel something slither up her esophagus and up into her mouth. She doubled over and coughed again. She looked down at her nose and saw a black small head coming out of her mouth. She held her breath and tried not to throw up as the rest of the body slithered up her throat and out her mouth. She pulled out the rest of the body and threw it on the ground.

"Venomous snake!" she yelled as she coughed, trying to get up off the floor. She was coughing up blood now and her stomach was still uneasy.

Clark heard her say something in Greek, but there wasn't anything there that she was pointing at. Now she was coughing up blood. Yeah, time for that hospital. "I'm calling for the paramedics."

Diana held her throat, "C…Clark…wait...no..." she croaked as her throat was sore. She got up slowly and held her abdomen and groaned. She was in pain. She looked at the ground and the black serpent was nowhere to be found. "By the Gods…" she grumbled as she stumbled into the living room. She quickly floated over to the phone and slammed it down.

"Don't…I'm fine…" she was still floating in the air.

Clark looked at her and studied her. He saw she was kind of not staying in the same spot and she was a little taller than she normally was. He looked down and saw her feet were in the air. She…she can fly?

"You…you're floating…" he couldn't believe his eyes.

Diana realized what she was doing and she quickly set her feet on the ground. She rubbed her arm and wiped the blood away from her lips.

He gestured to sit on the couch and she followed. She sat down quiet like a mouse and he stared at her intently. "I think you should explain yourself, Diana. If that really is your _name_" he stated.

* * *

"You did _WHAT_?" Kyle blurted out.

Diana came to the watchtower shortly after her little _chat_ with Clark. She told him that she wasn't really a Muslim or an Arab woman seeking refuge in Algeria. She simply told him that her name was just Diana, not Diana Al-Wahhab. She also told him that she is involved with the Assassins Noor, but nothing about the Justice League or that she was Wonder Woman, or that her mother is Queen Hippolyta or that she is a real Princess. She didn't exactly tell him everything.

"Kyle…" Diana tried to calm the Green Lantern down.

"I can't believe you did this, Diana. Don't you have a stronger backbone than that? You told him you were involved with the Assassins? How foolish of you!"

"Kyle, I didn't tell him that the Justice League was involved. I figured after that little spell I owed him some sort of explanation."

"You could have said you're mentally insane. But noooo, instead you told him that one thing that is supposed to be a secret."

Diana's blood began to boil. This leaguer was younger than her and although she respected all the members, she did not like to be talked down to like this. "I think you should watch your tone, Green Lantern."

"Or what, Princess?" he tapped his foot on the ground and groaned. "I can't believe this…."

"I don't like to be talked to like this. This wasn't even my idea in the first place. You should have had someone else in the league continue with this mission. You all knew why I was vacating and yet you continue to bother me. You think you can just waltz into my life like Disneyland and take me whenever you want, don't you? Well, I don't want any part of this anymore."

Cassie gasped, "Diana please don't go! We need your help, please?"

"No." she folded her arms.

"Diana you are giving us awesome information about the elite group of assassins! We need you! Don't listen to Kyle. He's just pissed."

Diana huffed, "I said **no**. I will be leaving now. Do not come bother me!" Diana flew out of the conference room and set the coordinates to her apartment. It was later in the evening and she sighed as she entered her apartment. "What have I done?" she said to herself.

Cassie balled her fists into anger and she pointed at Kyle. "Look what you did, Kyle! You pissed Diana off! Now she probably won't be able to help us anymore and this is all your fault!"

"No, it's all _her_ fault for telling that guy about the assassins. Ugh….god damn it." He went over to the computers to contact the other leaguers in the watchtower.

* * *

_9:05pm Algiers, Algeria_

Diana sat down on the couch and rubbed her stomach again. It was still a bit sore and she drank her water. Someone knocked at the door. Diana winced as she stood up and walked to the door. She wore pants with a black sweater and a loose hijab over her head. She opened the door and it was Clark.

"Hi…" he said to her first.

Diana couldn't look at him, "Hi." She opened the door wider, "Come in."

He walked in and they both sat down on the couch in her small den. It was silent for a few moments.

"I guess you don't need to wear that anymore?" He pointed to her veil.

Diana shrugged, "it's become a habit." She sipped her water.

"So...assassins?" he asked at random.

Diana choked on her water, "Listen…Clark…I'm sorry for lying to you…"

"You're not evil, right?"

"No. I am working with another group…" she pondered on how to explain without revealing the league's name. "A government group." Yes that's it! "About the whereabouts of the assassins and what they do and how they strike. I haven't done it for long but I think I'm going to stop."

Clark nodded his head then he looked at her, "Stop? Why? If these Assassins Noor are evil, then you need to keep your word to the government and track them down."

She agreed but…."But…you know."

Clark sighed. Ah this was the problem. She didn't have to tell him this but she did anyway. He felt that he believed Diana, but now with a lot of her hair showing he recognized her even more now. Her blue eyes stood out against her wavy ebony locks. He continued to stare at her and then he thought, 'why would she tell me this?'

"You didn't have to tell me about it."

Diana scoffed, "like I had a choice. You basically had me in a corner! What was I supposed to do? And you were going to take me to the hospital. Kyle was right I should have said I was mentally insane…" she mumbled that last part to herself.

"Sorry, what?" he looked at her.

"N-nothing…anyway..."

"So what was up with the choking thing? Are you alright now?"

She nodded her head, "My stomach still aches a bit. I should be fine in the morning."

A silent moment.

"So…about you floating in the air?"

Oh here it comes. Diana had avoided the question when he asked her three or four times earlier in the day.

"Clark…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I can't tell you."

Clark was being very patient with Diana, but now he was getting a little frustrated. He was not stupid. He clearly saw her floating off the ground! He wanted to know if she was a meta-human. Technically he was too, but he didn't tell her that. All she knew was that he was a farm boy and lived in Smallville, had a wife and parents. He didn't even tell her that he is from a destroyed planet, Krypton or that he has x-ray vision, heat vision or that he, himself, can fly. He now felt a bit guilty for not telling her this. If she wasn't going to tell maybe he should show her that he could fly too…then maybe she would tell him.

"Alright, Diana. I haven't been completely honest with you either."

Diana cocked her head to the side, "What? What do you mean?"

Clark stood up and floated in the air and Diana's mouth gaped open as she saw him rise higher and higher off the floor.

"Merciful Minerva you can fly too?" she held a hand up to her mouth

He put his feet back on the ground and smiled at the surprised expression on her face.

"Yes I can." He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair he sat across from her. "So…_Merciful_ _Minerva_?"

* * *

**AN: I like cliffhangers (:  
sorry for the gross snake images lol. Part of her hallucinations. I had a dream about Diana with a snake inside her and so I said "oh let me put that in my story…." So I did tada.**

**Anyway, I didn't want Clark to find out she is Wonder Woman or part of the league, so I kept it pretty simple. Now that she knows he can fly…well more problems come later, of course. There will be a part two to this, obviously since I'm leaving it chillin' there.**

_**Hayyeh**_**= serpent**

**btw I am recovering from oral surgery so sorry if I don't update for awhile.**

**R/R peoples! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 –Fahker

_Previously_…

"Alright, Diana. I haven't been completely honest with you either."

Diana cocked her head to the side, "What? What do you mean?"

Clark stood up and floated in the air and Diana's mouth gaped open as she saw him rise higher and higher off the floor.

"Merciful Minerva you can fly too?!" she held a hand up to her mouth

He put his feet back on the ground and smiled at the surprised expression on her face.

"Yes I can." He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair he sat across from her. "So…_Merciful_ _Minerva_?"

* * *

Diana stared at Clark in awe once he lifted off the floor so effortlessly like she did numerous times a day. He was actually flying like she was, really flying! She had her mouth open and gaped at him for a few moments before she could say anything.

Clark sat across from her now and kept smiling at her shocked expression. He did admit he was shocked to see her feet lift off the ground, but it was a bit more amusing to see the expression on her face at the moment. Her mouth was wide open and she tried to speak but nothing came out. This was hilarious. Wow he wished he had a camera for this moment.

"H…how…why…who…what…_Clark_," Diana put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him. He laughed and sat back relaxing in the chair across from the sofa she sat on.

"Yes, Princess?" he folded his arms. Yes, this was very funny, he thought to himself.

I really wished he would stop calling me that. I don't like it when I am called that especially since I am not a princess anymore, but keep focus Diana, he doesn't know this. Just keep your cool.

"How can you fly? Are you a meta-human? Do you have any other powers?" she was now eyeing him with a suspicious look and he started to feel a bit bombarded with all the questions. He felt like she was a cop or something. Her glare became more intense the more time he took to answer the questions.

"Because I am born this way. Sure if you say so and yes I do." He hoped that would answer her questions.

Diana sat back and crossed one leg over the other. She had her arms folded and sat there thinking for a very long time. She started to nod her head and it was confusing Clark so he just started nodding his head too and looking in all other directions trying to avoid her gaze.

"So…uhm…" Clark spoke first, "lovely apartment you have here, Diana." That was so stupid, Clark. Good lord.

"Clark I am going to ask you some questions." She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees now.

He eyed her, "Are you going to tell the government about me?" he eyed her harder and she seemed to stifle a laugh at this.

"No…I'm not, trust me, please?" She put a hand on his and she could feel his muscles relax and she smiled at this. He still sat there a bit worried, though. "What did you mean when you said _you were born this way_?"

"I was born on Krypton, a planet that no longer exists. The planet imploded. My parents sent me on a ship that would land on Earth."

Diana's eyes widened. Wow this story is almost as strange as her story. She nodded, "And? I know there is more."

She doesn't stop does she? He sighed, "I was raised in Smallville, like I told you by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Those are my adoptive parents and I really was married to Lana." He rubbed his ring on his left hand, when he mentioned her name. "That is the truth, Diana. I swear," he raised his hands in submit.

Diana nodded her head and sat back thinking. He is very interesting. He is not from Earth, but he is from another planet which makes him an alien. Yes, an alien. He also has the power of flight and…wait he said he had _other_ powers.

"So," she cleared her throat, "You said you had other powers?"

Clark noticed an eager look on Diana's face. "Yes, I do. I have x-ray vision and heat vision as well. I also have very good hearing," he smiled.

Diana's face paled at this. Could he hear everything? "How well is your hearing, exactly, Clark?" she leaned in closer.

"Let me put it this way, Diana. If you were in Japan right now, I could hear your heartbeat and voice."

Diana stiffened and then her face broke into awe. She was like a little kid in a candy store –unsure what to do but finding everything so lovely and delightful.

"You are some sort of God, you are astounding!" she smiled, "You have the power of flight, you shoot heat beams from your eyes and you can see through walls and…" Diana quickly covered her chest and crossed her legs suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Clark chuckled and had a hand over his mouth. "Diana, I have manners. I don't look through women's clothes for my own amusement. My parents taught me better than that. But…."

"But?" Diana continued to cover her chest.

"I did look inside you when you said you hadn't been feeling well earlier. I thought something was wrong, but I found nothing. What happened?"

Diana relaxed and unfolded her arms. "I-It was nothing, Clark. Don't worry about it. I want to see your heat beams!" She sounded like a little girl.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Its heat vision, Diana, and I don't want to destroy any of your furniture."

Diana had a look of disappointment on her face and she huffed as she leaned back on the sofa. He smiled at her. She is simply amazing. Look at that smile, her eyes gleaming in the light, her lips twitch when she is nervous and her awkward finger fiddling when she is feeling anxious. She is too much. He really just liked to stare at Diana. She is like a woman he had never seen before but somehow he felt like he knew her all his life, but he didn't know why.

"Another time perhaps." Diana said.

"Yes…another time." He did remember her saying that she isn't Muslim or Arab, "So I am guessing you aren't from Lebanon either?"

Diana shook her head sheepishly at him.

"I heard you speaking Greek a few times. Are you Greek?" he was asking her and Diana didn't know whether to answer him would be a good idea or just to say something else. She had come this far and he seemed to be okay with the truth and after all he told her his secrets, right? So obviously he trusts me….

"I am. My mother and I are from Greece."

"And your sisters?"

Diana stammered for a moment, "M…my w-what?"

"Your sisters. You mentioned you had a lot of sisters. They live in Greece with your parents' right?" he smiled at her flabbergasted expression.

Diana snapped out of her daze and put a hand on her forehead, "Oh! Of course! My sisters, yes they are in Greece with my mother."

Clark noticed that she never talked about her father…maybe something happened to him like her little sister and she didn't want to say anything? Whatever happened he did not want to upset her so he kept quiet about the matter. If she brings it up then he will ask more questions, but for now let's just keep it calm.

"So…I guess we will have to opt for another time to have dinner?" Diana asked fiddling with her thumbs.

Clark looked up at her and nodded his head slowly in response, "Another day, yes that would be nice. I should get going. I understand that you have work in the morning don't you?"

Diana nodded and showed him the way out. As she closed the door she buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily. What is going to happen now? He knows more about me than I expected him to, but now I am not alone. He is a meta-human like I am. He can fly, he is very strong, can shoot lasers from his eyes, x-ray vision and impeccable hearing. He is some sort of God. It is half passed eleven now, I will begin my patrol as the assassin. This will all be over soon once we figure out who is behind everything, but for now, let the games begin.

The ex-princess head towards her bedroom and took off her shirt and pants, to don her skin tight black and red jumpsuit. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun and pulled the face veil over her lower half of her face. Her eyes narrowed and she wrapped the belt about her waist to carry her sword. She fixed the top of her niqab and opened her window to fly out over the city.

* * *

Clark was on his way home and as he walked the dark streets of Algiers with the moonlight shining on the hard cold dirt ground. He saw a shadowy figure appear on the ground but the look of the size of the shadow looked like it was far above him. He looked up and saw a dark figure in a cape fly above him, the cape rippled in the wind and the face was covered. He cocked a brow and then heard people screaming a few blocks down. He ran down the street in super speed so nobody saw him. Few street lights were on and he saw the dark figure land on a building top, crouching with the cape covering the body. More assassin dark figures came out of the dark and held a woman by the hair and a small child. Clark's eyes widened. The dark figure on the building above them had disappeared and then he heard a sword unsheathe and cries of extreme agony only to last for a few moments until he couldn't hear them breathing anymore.

The hand of the torturer figure lay on the ground lifeless. He saw the cloaked figure emerge from the shadows and lend a hand for the woman to stand along with her child. He tried to look harder but then the figure flew into the midnight sky spreading their cape like a big owl.

"What the hell…" Clark said aloud. He noticed others were coming behind him and they were more of the assassins, he quickly sped around the corner so he was not seen. A group of four assassins ran forth with their swords unsheathed and spoke in Arabic as they noticed one of their teammates on the ground dead. Once more he looked up and saw the cloaked figure in the midnight sky below the brightness of the moon. The figure swooped down to the ground in stealth. The sword was unsheathed again and the figure struck the blade through one of the assassins and covered their mouth with _his_ hand and drug him around the corner so he was not seen.

The other assassins looked around to see one of their partners missing. The cloaked figure kicked one of them in his mid-back and covered his mouth and drove the blade through his chest, allowing the blood to flow freely from his torso and mouth as he collapsed on the ground quietly. There are now two left standing back to back. Clark couldn't believe he was watching all of this, he wasn't sure if this dark figurine was on their side or not, but he was very good, very good indeed. He saw the two assassins begin to sweat and their hands trembled a bit. For a pair of assassins they aren't very good at this are they? He came a bit closer to see what was going on. He removed his glasses and tucked them in his pant pocket. He saw the cloaked figure run to another building. The two men left heard the cape ripple in the wind and they started to look all around them. Clark of course could see a lot better than them and knew the assassin was above them on top of a building. The figure took out a bow and arrow and leaned back releasing the arrow into one of the men's eye and another in his heart. Three down, one to go. The last male assassin stood in the dark alley watching all around him. He saw his partner leaking blood all over the muddy sand and he gulped. Whatever or whoever was doing this is very good at what he does.

The last man standing stood with his sword in both hands and circled the dark alley. He heard footsteps and then saw boots on the ground and a figure come out of the shadows. It was a rather tall person with the cloak wrapped around the body and then a twinkle appeared in his hand, it was a scythe. The man held his sword ready to attack but the strange dark person was too quick and the scythe wrapped around the man's neck, but it did not cut him. Suddenly he felt a strange pinch in his back and he fell to the ground. The dark figure pulled out the midsize dagger out from the man's back and flew up into the sky once more.

_Diana's POV_

She flew over the buildings and watched that assassin torture that woman and her child. How could he do such a thing? What did she ever do to him? Nothing, this is what the assassins do, they strike for no reason. It's almost like they want to wipe out everyone in this country. She stood on top of the building looking down at the torturer. Diana flew down gently on the ground and unsheathed her sword and pulled the man aside with a forcible pull and slit his wrists and throat. He fell lifelessly to the ground and blood seeped into the dirt and covered his uniform and face veil.

Diana looked at the dead man lying on the ground and closed her eyes. She looked at her long delicate fingers. I just killed someone, she said to herself in her mind. I took a life with these hands. She flew into the sky and her eyes watered as she saw what she did to the man. Of course he was doing awful things to the woman and child, but did he really need to die? Being in the Justice League there was a no-kill policy, but…Diana thought…she wasn't in the League anymore. She wasn't Wonder Woman anymore and she is doing this to help these people and her own people in America and to fight for justice, but she did not want to carry this on anymore. She had not even told the League in the ship she went back to going undercover. As far as they knew she was having no part of this. Clark's words sunk in when they had their conversation about the evils in the world and the evil people surrounding this planet. She wasn't doing this to help the league but to help the people in this world she lived in. she is still Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Peace deep inside. She cannot escape it, but she has broken a vow of the Goddess Athena herself. For this she will reap the consequences. Diana steeled herself for what was going to happen next. Her ears perked up and she heard four other men approach the scene and saw one of their partners was down.

The assassins she had spoken to earlier about how she was on their side, of course she would make them think this, but she was fighting for justice. When nobody is looking she will strike and take out the assassins one by one. She hid behind the building and drove her blade into the man's stomach and put her hand over the man's mouth so he was not heard screaming. She finished the job by punching him in the jaw, knocking him out.

I just took another life with these hands. These hands that are made for killing, but only when necessary. Diana was now breathing heavily and quickly sped over to another building to hide behind so the men could come closer. She took out the next man easily. Now it was just two, two men. Flying to the top of a building she pulled out her bow and arrow. The arrow struck him in the eye and heart. He fell to the ground lifeless and the one last man stood, all alone.

Diana wanted to scare him. She wanted this man to feel what innocent people felt when he approached them. She took out her small scythe and pulled the man closer to her; she narrowed her eyes and grabbed the dagger that was tied to her belt. He didn't see this happen.

She whispered in his ear, "_mawt_," (death) she stabbed the man in the middle of his spine and his mouth gaped open as he dropped to his knees and she laid him there on the ground and pulled the dagger out of his back.

"Rest in peace," Diana dropped her head in a moment of silence. She knew these men were somehow being brainwashed and for that she did not blame them solely on their acts. She took to the skies and flew over the rest of the city. Perhaps she should go to the ship to inform her ex-team members what she has done? Should she do this? Would they have an opinion that is not the same? Would they treat her differently? As a killer? A murderer? These men needed to be stopped but did she really need to kill them to perform this act? Surely she couldn't sit down and have a nice chat with these assassins to get her point across so maybe this was the only way. Diana was born and raised to be a warrior and when she first came into this world she was thirsty for battle and war, but now she realizes that is not the way. Killing is not the way, yet she just killed five men tonight for the sake of a woman and her child.

Soaring higher into the skies Diana decided she needed to talk to somebody, but not anyone from the League, she needed to speak with her mother. Her mother, the Queen of the Amazons, she had not seen for awhile and their last visit was rather short, but this visit will be different. She needed guidance and someone to talk to. She could not talk with the League, because they might shun her away and she couldn't talk to Alia or any of the girls she worked with because that would be stupid. Last but not least she could not tell Clark, she had already told him too much about herself. With all these powers he possessed she often wondered why he did not join the Justice League a long time ago. He would have been a great asset to the team. Should she tell the League about Clark? No, that wouldn't be right.

Flying higher into the sky Diana passed over the outer skirts of Algiers, deep in thought.

_Clark's POV_

Clark witnessed a murder scene of a strange masked person. This person had seriously killed these five men. He had finally seen the assassins in action and didn't know what to think of it. He, of course, didn't like the way they were treating the innocents, but who was that person. He had listened to each of the men's heartbeats slowly fade as the dark shadow killed them off. He listened to the heartbeat of the killer and recognized it immediately. His own heart sank as he watched the stealth person dive her sword into the men like it was nothing. He looked closer and saw it was a woman's body and beneath the mask he used his x-ray vision and saw a beautiful face beneath it. Instantly he covered his eyes and dropped his head. Good lord, Diana, what have you done?

All the things he had told Diana he suddenly felt betrayed. She told him that she was working for the government against these assassins, but as far as he knew what kind of government was she working for? She was murdering these men, why? She said she wasn't a part of the group, he remembered this, but he now saw her eyes filled with black and rage. Her teeth cringed beneath the cloth over her face. He saw the tears swelling in her eyes as she finished the last man standing. She even whispered into his ear, a word he could barely hear, but he heard it. 'Mawt', which if he was correct, meant 'death'.

He saw Diana take off into the sky higher and higher, but he could still see her. He came out from the corner he was in and shook his head, but was also very confused. She also told him that she was going to quit, but why was she suddenly hooked into it again? Was there a secret motivation behind all of this? He wondered, but he would keep this to himself.

"Diana…why?" he retreated back to his flat as he thought deeply about what he witnessed. Death. Murder. Diana. So many questions needed to be answered. He was convinced that she told him everything, but apparently not. He would wait.

* * *

Diana arrived at the League's ship far into an abandoned desert and she punched in the code to let herself in.

"_Wonder Woman, recognized."_

All members of the League looked up as they heard the computer say Diana's title through the intercom.

Diana walked in with her assassin garb on and the members, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Girl and now Zatanna and Arthur were there. Apparently they had beamed in from the Watchtower to gather information about attacks in Syria and recent attacks in Lebanon. Looks like the assassins took Diana's word in and started with the small cities. The League has plans to find them and keep them under control and clear them out.

Diana took off her niqab and there was blood on her cape which did not go unnoticed. Her training on Themyscira was not to be a sneaky assassin, it was to be an Amazonian warrior, whom she thought she was very good at, but now that she is pretending to be one of _them_ she will definitely not be able to pull this mission off. It shall be handed off. Why did she even go out in the night and do the things she did anyway? She felt a bit dizzy, but subsided it.

Cassie came running to her side and noted all the details about her and started asking questions. "Diana! You're back and in your costume! What did you do? You look like you've had a rough night."

Wow is she still talking? Diana didn't really take in any of her words and she walked passed her and sat down at a nearby chair. Kyle came towards Diana and she looked up at him. Her stare was blank and a bit cold. He looked sheepish and paled a bit at Diana's gaze towards him.

"Diana…I…" Kyle began. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Diana softened her gaze and looked away from the Lantern. "Kyle…I…I can't do this. I'm not right for this job. You should have chosen someone else. Someone who is more experienced in this field." She sighed. "I am an Amazon warrior, not an Assassin of the night."

Cassie chimed in, "But we didn't think you'd want to participate in this after _that_ argument. So why are you dressed up in that garb now? There was no mission."

"I had a talk with…someone and it made me realize that I still want peace in this world regardless if I left my title, but little did I know that I would take someone's life to accomplish this. I do not wish to take anyone's life to bring peace into the world. I just saw them….and…they could not help themselves. I only wish that I could pray to the Gods to reverse what I had just done, but then I do not feel sorry that I did it. Is that a horrible thing? I don't feel remorse for what I have done?" she held her hands out and looked up at Cassie who was very confused all of a sudden.

"Diana...what are you saying? You killed someone?" looks of shock spread across the room.

Diana looked at her hands. They were stained with blood and then suddenly a sad smile came to her. "Yes I did. I killed five assassins tonight and I do not feel remorse about this, but I really do wish that this world didn't have to resort to violence to get what you want. They need to be stopped, but I think after this escapade I will be stepping down from this mission. Please find someone else to do the job." She got up from her chair and straightened her clothing and put on the niqab again. "Excuse me." she left the ship and flew out.

Kyle's mouth hung open and Zatanna was equally in shock.

"Wow. Diana seems really hung up on this. Maybe we should have considered her feelings in this a little bit more." Zatanna crossed her arms. All others looked at her and felt the same as she did.

"Who did she talk to? She said she spoke to someone?" Cassie asked.

Kyle sighed, "It's probably that guy she met a few weeks ago. You know the guy she told about herself to him. Yeah that guy." He grumbled.

Diana flew back to her flat entering through her window and ran into the bathroom stripping herself from the skin tight costume throwing it against the bathroom wall. She turned on the shower and stepped inside and scrubbed her body endlessly with a bar of soap trying to rid herself from the dirty-ness she felt. Her hands were stained in blood and she continued to wash her hands and body until the water run clear.

Turning off the shower Diana grabbed her clothes and started stuffing her suitcase not caring if they were folded or not. She would leave soon, but how will she just leave the children, her new friends, those women who were so amazing. How could she leave them? Praise Athena for some guidance right now! Diana threw the suitcases on the floor and sat on them to latch them together. She decided she would leave in the morning and never return. Never again would she return here no matter what Athena says. She is obviously wrong about this mission of peace. This has been nothing but a nightmare. Diana rubbed her temples and decided to turn off her beside lamp and go to sleep. Morning awaits.

* * *

_Underground Algeria_

Lashina got a hold of one of the two girls and put her in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. The other girl was carried by Bloody Mary. The life sucking vampire fury set the half alive girl next to the other in a chair with her hands also tied. Gilotina hit the girls in the face and both woke up very frightened staring at three very tall women. The tallest with a big black whip and about to crack it on the ground.

"Hello there ladies. My name is Lashina and this is Gilotina and Bloody Mary. Your new names are Saja and Nandini. You're two girls that live in India as cover but you really work for Darkseid. Got it?"

The two girls nodded and one was barely coherent thanks to Bloody Mary. Stupid woman. They can never do anything right, Lashina thought.

"Good, now to India to teleport them to Apokolips."

Gilotina grabbed one of them and Lashina the other. Mary followed into the portal to India.

They arrived in a matter of a few seconds and there was Desaad waiting for them at the other end of the room. He was coordinating the location of Apokolips on a boomtube. Lashina had the girl thrown over her shoulder and Gilotina the same.

Desaad gave the Furies a chary look and watched them approach closer and closer to him until finally the giant women stopped.

Lashina spoke first, "Transport us to Darkseid on Apokolips." She wasn't taking no for an answer. This was an order.

Desaad smiled, "my, my, you do know his whereabouts don't you Fury?" he continued plugging in coordinates.

"It is my job to know. So boomtube? Hello?" Lashina was tapping her foot with the girl squirming on her shoulder.

He nodded his head and prepared the portal for them and then held is hand out before they started walking to the portal. "One thing, Fury." He smiled and Lashina raised an eyebrow and waited for his question. "Darkseid asked for the Amazon Princess, not two teenage girls. He will be displeased."

Lashina smiled and scoffed, "He will not be displeased do not worry. These girls are his slaves and Granny can do whatever she wishes with them. I have given them Indian names."

"They are Arab girls."

"Now they're Indian. Deal with it. Now move." Lashina pushed him aside and the three Furies stepped into the portal to Apokolips.

Darkseid awaited in his throne room. The Furies approached his throne with two girls in hand. They had scarves wrapped around their mouths and were finally removed when Darkseid stood up. He smiled and came down to greet the two young girls. One of them had green eyes and the other eyes black as night. Both olive colored girls with dark hair and were simply beautiful. He touched their faces with his hands and looked at Lashina who was kneeling before him.

"What is this, Fury? You have brought me two gifts. Why?" he studied their faces and Lashina looked up to him.

"They are your slaves, my Lord. I thought you would enjoy their company and do whatever you wish to them. Their newfound names are Nandini and Saja. I will bring you the Amazon Princess soon my Lord. It is not easy fooling that woman."

"But I have you as a Fury for a reason. Don't disappoint me, Lashina. I do thank you for these gifts. I shall use them in the harem we have set in Calcutta for the male assassins."

"Still brainwashed, my Lord?" she smiled.

The dark one nodded his head and told his minions to take away the new girls to Granny Goodness. He stepped back and went to his throne and then looked over his shoulder.

"I want the Amazon. Find her, _**soon**_…."

Lashina nodded and all three left quickly. If she didn't find and get Diana soon, then her life as she knew it would be over. He had given her more than enough time. Sure her assassins were doing just fine in Algeria, but five were murdered she found out and she didn't know who did it. She would find out. Someone has been betraying the pack and she will sniff them out and hunt them down.

Transporting back to the underground base in Algeria Lashina kicked the wall and rock tumbled down and almost hit Gilotina but thankfully she dodged it.

"Whoa watch it there. You almost hurt me," Gilotina brushed her sleeves from dirt and Lashina pinned her to the wall and took off her black mask covering her face.

"Maybe I want you to get hurt." She pulled her fist back but didn't strike and slowly stepped back. She growled and Bloody Mary leaned against the wall looking at her nails. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark tunnel and her red hair waving in invisible wind.

"Lashina, we have time to find Diana, don't worry." She blew on her nails as she filed them.

Lashina turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Sure, your life isn't on the line like me. He has given me plenty of chances. Those girls are just a distraction for him and his men. Only a distraction until I find Diana and bring her to him. Rotten Princess." She stormed out of the tunnel and went to her room to sleep. Gilotina and Bloody Mary shared a look and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

_7:00am Algiers, Algeria_

Diana woke up to her alarm and her eyes were heavy. Her head was heavy, everything was heavy. She didn't get much sleep last night as she was going through all the things that went wrong on this trip. She didn't intend to get involved with the League or with this Assassins Noor. She didn't intend to make new friends with children and coworkers. This is going to be a horrible day; she rubbed her forehead and started her morning routine.

An hour later Diana appeared in the orphanage and all the children ran to her and hugged her legs. She smiled and patted their heads. Alia came walking down the stairs with her glasses on and saw the children climbing over Diana. She nagged at them to go away and tend to their regular chores. Soon the children will start school in a few weeks and she wanted them to catch up on all their studies.

Alia smiled and kissed both of Diana's cheeks. "Good morning, Diana. I feel like I have not seen you in ages. How have you been?"

Diana sighed heavily, "Not very good I am afraid. I have some bad news, Alia."

"What is it Diana? Come sit in the living room." Alia gestured to the large den and Diana followed slowly with her head hung low.

They sat down and she gave her water and Diana sipped some of it before she spoke. Lacing her hands together she furrowed her eyebrows, "I have to leave." She couldn't put it any simpler than that.

Alia's eyes grew wide in shock. "Leave? Diana you cannot! The children love you and we have grown accustom to you. You surely are joking? You cannot leave."

Diana sighed, "I'm sorry. I must leave. I have other business to attend to." She put a hand on Alia's and gave a sad smile. Alia accepted this and nodded her head. She noticed Laci walk in and she got up to greet her.

"Laci! Come here," she said in her very best English. Diana froze and looked behind her. There was the tall Laci coming towards her. "Diana has news for you. Sit, sit." Laci did so and sat opposite Diana.

Diana eyed her carefully. This woman did not sit well with her. "I am leaving the position, Laci."

Lashina froze. Leaving? No she can't be leaving! I was so close to nabbing her! What to do now? Wait she can't know. Must remain calm. She put on her best sad face and patted Diana's hand. "I'm sorry about that Diana. It was nice working with you." She got up to leave and Diana returned a fake smile.

"I hope you brush up on your Arabic," Diana smiled and Laci curtly nodded before heading off to check on the children. Diana looked at her retreat and frowned. That one….

She was snapped out of her gaze when Alia touched her shoulder. "Diana, when will you be leaving us? You must say goodbye to the children you know that? They love you."

This made Diana's face soften as she thought of all the wonderful children of all ages. A smile came to her and she nodded. "I must leave today. I would love to say goodbye to all the children."

Alia was kind enough to gather all of the children in the living room and Diana stood a bit nervous and a bit sad to see these wonderful children for the last time. She smiled as all the children came to say goodbye to her. Even the stubborn teenage boys who didn't like her at first said their goodbyes sincerely. She patted them on the shoulder and they smiled at her.

A four year old girl came to Diana and sat on her knee. "Miss Diana, will you come back and visit us?" the others nodded their heads and pleaded.

Diana smiled and stared at the little girl that was now sitting on her lap. "Maybe I will."

Elissa came up to her and smiled "where will you go now, Miss Diana?" she smiled. All the kids waited for her reply.

Diana answered with a smile, "To America"

All the 'ooh's and aah's' from the children made her laugh a bit. She covered her mouth and recovered quickly. Elissa said once more, "If you meet Wonder Woman can you tell her to come here to visit?"

All the children agreed and nodded. Diana's heart sank once she heard this. There was no Wonder Woman but she would make sure she'd tell her. "Of course I will, Elissa."

As Diana was going to leave she turned to Alia in a serious tone she said, "I will write to you, Alia." Alia nodded and kissed Diana's cheek.

After Diana said goodbye to all the children and other coworkers she decided to head out to her flat to retrieve her belongings so she could leave. She e-mailed Clark a very lengthy letter about her leaving and she hoped he would understand where she was going he could still e-mail her but she might not respond for days. He didn't know she lived on an ancient civilized island, but he didn't need to know this. Well maybe he did, Diana didn't know. She gave the key to the landlord and headed her way out of the city so she could take off without anyone noticing her. Lashina watched her from a distance, fly in the sky and she scowled.

"Damn it," she cursed and went back to her post.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. Today was another day here and it was always a different day. He enjoyed this city, this country and he liked spending time with Diana. He smiled, speaking of Diana he moved over to his laptop and opened up his e-mail. He found an e-mail from Diana sent at 7:37am. He clicked it and saw it was a rather long letter. He didn't mind. He liked reading Diana's letters. She always sounded very diplomatic.

_Clark, _

_Today is going to be a depressing day for both us. Today is the day I am going to leave. I am leaving to go see my family and travel in America._

_I didn't know how to tell you and I made this decision at last minute so it wasn't something on my mind. I thought this would be best. I told you I came here for a peace mission and to help children. Later you found out that I worked for the government against the Assassins Noor that are now traveling from the Middle East to South Asia and now to America. I am quitting that job and finally moving back to see my family. You told me you were here exploring new cultures and finding new people and different religions. I too was on a similar mission, but it did not work out as planned. I was deceived, conned, disappointed and angry throughout this whole trip._

_You probably did not notice this, but when I was at work I was stressed, but I do really love those children. I told them I might come see them again. I cannot make this a promise but I will try. It seems that I am having a hard time keeping promises these days. I wanted to tell you in person, but somehow time ran out and I was how you say, 'too chicken' to tell you. This might sound very pathetic but really Clark, I am afraid you do not know me at all._

_I also wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed you giving me kite lessons. I never knew with all my expertise in other sports that I could actually fail at kite-flying. You surprised me and definitely mastered me. I will surely keep that memory close to my heart and remember it forever. I am sure you have that kite you purchased on the strand in your room, no doubt._

Clark glanced back and saw the kite in the corner of his bedroom and smiled. He turned back to the bright computer screen to continue reading.

_Clark there were so many things that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't and I still cannot tell you. You are the first person I have met where I feel comfortable. I feel so stable when I speak with you and you seem to care about me even though we barely met. This is a new feeling that I haven't experienced before. I wanted to tell you that you have a great heart and wonderful ideas for the world. I only wish you would publicize it! You told me once you were a reporter. Perhaps you should pick that up again. Surely it is a dying media but there are other ways. It seems everything has gone digital. I still am not used to many things this world has to offer such as iPods and tablets and so on. I still do love a good hand written letter every now and then. It means it is from the heart. I would have written one, but I didn't have enough time, you understand don't you?_

_I also wanted to discuss your powers, but I didn't want to pressure you. You have amazing powers! I know some people and could get you involved with the world. I would love it if you would spread your ideas of peace to the world and use your powers for the good. You have so many wonderful ideas and such goodness in your heart I'd hate for you to not do anything with it in your lifetime. I only wish I could help you more but I cannot even help myself. I too have powers similar to yours, but you only knew of my flight._

_Lastly I wanted to tell you Clark that we can keep in touch through e-mail, I do not have a telephone where I will be staying or a computer, but I know where I can reach you. I might not reply as often as we did in Algiers but I will reply to you sooner or later. I hope you are not angry with me by this abruptness of absence but it wasn't originally my idea. Maybe someday I can tell you the truth about me and hopefully you will stick around to understand._

_One more thing, I'm sorry about our dinner 'date'. I really wish we could have had one before I decided to leave. If you do not understand now, you might understand later why I left._

_I'm sorry,_

_Diana. _

Clark sat back and thought about this letter Diana sent him. He scratched his chin in thought. She left so suddenly and not even a goodbye? Did she forget to mention that she murdered five men that one night? Oh wait, she doesn't know that I know, of course not, no. Clark sighed. What is she trying to hide and why wouldn't he understand? He would understand anything she said to him, but why would she run away so sudden? So many questions and so little answers. He only wished he had a few more minutes with her again, but he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her.

He was about to type back but decided to close the laptop and pack up to leave on a boat to travel somewhere else. He was only staying here because of Diana and now she was gone what was he to do? He did visit all the Mosques in Algeria and they were lovely, but now it was time to go somewhere else. Gathering his belongings he bought the next ticket to go to Spain next. This was going to be quite the journey. He would e-mail Diana while on the boat.

* * *

Diana arrived on Themyscira in an hour's time and it was evening there. The guards saw a woman in black garb greet them and then Diana flashed her smile. The guards eased and smiled back.

"Princess Diana! You're back!"

"Princess! We have missed you! Glad to see you back!"

Diana greeted both guards and went to her room to go change into something a bit more comfortable. She stripped out from the abaya and hijab and wore her white tunic dress and let her hair fall freely. She shook her hair out with her fingernails and smiled at herself in the mirror. Once she was satisfied she left her room and decided to go to her mother's bedroom. Surely at this hour she would be in her room and not in the throne chambers.

She saw the two guards outside her mother's bedroom and they smiled eagerly seeing their Princess home at random. Diana put a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet. She knocked at the door and Hippolyta answered with a soft, "enter".

Diana opened the door and Hippolyta had not looked up from her book and Diana closed the door behind her.

The Queen still reading, "Yes?" she expected it to be one of the guards.

Diana smiled, "I see. Is this how you treat all your guests, mother or is it just me?"

Hippolyta looked up from her book and blinked a few times. Diana was at the end of her bed smiling and she didn't know what to do. Get up and hug her or let Diana come to her? What to do…

She got up from her bed in a hurry and clashed into her daughter. Diana laughed and hugged her mother back. It had been awhile since she last visited. Hippolyta studied her daughter's face and body. She cupped her cheeks and Diana raised a brow.

"Have you been eating?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Mother, really…"

"I am just asking a simple question, that's all. Why are you here?" she sat down on her bed and Diana scoffed.

"Well do you want me to leave?" Diana half laughed.

"No, no," her mother smiled and patted the spot next to her. "I mean, didn't you make a promise to the Goddess Athena that would stay in the Middle East to gather yourself?"

Diana sighed, "I failed in that mission and so many other things there."

Diana went on to explain about the Justice League interfering and the Assassins Noor. She would keep in contact with the League when something happened but she just wasn't fit for the job. You can't send someone who isn't trained to be swift and nimble to do a job like that. Diana did mention the new friends she made in Algeria, like Alia, Diya and the others. She really would miss them. She didn't mention Clark to her mother, though. She thought she should keep that secret to herself.

After about a fifteen minute explanation Hippolyta sat with her legs crossed in front of her in deep thought. She toyed with her hair while in thought and Diana sat in silence next to her. She was beginning to feel nervous about her mother's reaction to all of this.

"So what you are saying is….you came back here because you didn't want to help the League correct?"

Diana slowly nodded her head.

"And you also came back here because they were pestering you about the job and you killed five men in this mission, correct?"

Diana nodded her head again. Her mother's reaction was so far normal. She couldn't read her face at all.

"You're also saying that you came back here meaning you broke your promise to Athena, correct?"

Diana spoke, "Yes mother. For that I am truly sorry and will explain myself to the Goddess in prayers, but I could not stay there any longer." A deep sigh escaped Diana's lips.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. Her stature has changed since she has stayed in that desert land. She looks as if the life has been taken out of her. Her sleep must be off and she has met someone else there. Someone else that has changed her and she doesn't want to tell me about it. Diana is not one to keep secrets, but Donna was, sometimes. She often kept secrets about the outside world from her. The Queen mother smiled as she thought of Donna. She missed her youngest daughter immensely and went to pray to her every day of the week and speak with her. She stared at Diana as she was brushing her hair with her fingernails. Diana turned and smiled at her, showing the bright white teeth she was graced with at her birth. The Queen kept staring at her eldest and now only daughter alive. She didn't know what she would do if she died, perhaps take her own life, she didn't know, but she hoped she'd stay here for a very long time. This wasn't the time to keep secrets.

"Yes, mother?" Diana asked of her mother's constant staring.

"Nothing, my daughter. I was just thinking you need to pay a visit to your sister's temple." She touched her daughter's raven locks.

Diana's smiled slipped a bit, "I have not forgotten about her if that is what you are implying."

Hippolyta smiled, "No, I know you haven't."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I miss her a lot," Diana sighed.

Her mother brought her closer to her and Diana's head leaned on her mother's shoulder. "I do too. I think of her every day and even more so when you are gone. I often wonder if you leave me too. My two youngest Amazons and heirs to my throne leave me before I do? What would I do?" The Queen furrowed her eyebrows in another deep thought. Diana pushed her head up and stared at her mother.

"Mother…" she said seriously, "I won't leave you. You will always have me here."

"it is hard to think so when you are always out in the world saving others. You could be killed and yet you go out there anyway."

Diana cleared her throat, "it is my duty, mother. Well, it was my duty. I am free of being Wonder Woman. I am even free of being Princess so says Lady Athena."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter, "So she says, but you are still the Amazon Princess of Themyscira. You are temporally exiled from your title, but you are the one who gave up your Wonder Woman title, daughter. That was your decision."

"I am glad I am not Wonder Woman anymore. I do not have to pretend anymore. I do not have to walk around with people staring at me like I am an alien to them. I wish to be just like everyone else, but so does everyone, right? When I was in Algeria I was free from all of that. Nobody knew who I was and I started fresh. I made new friends and enemies. I felt safer there and learned new things I have never learned before. Even though I was in a male dominated country I did not feel obligated to submit to them. It was only when Clark…" oh crap, she slipped his name. Diana stopped and covered her mouth. Her mother eyed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Clark?"

"Err…someone I met in Algeria. He is very nice. He is American." Diana spat out.

Hippolyta nodded her head and then smiled. So that's what she was hiding and acting so strange. She met a man there and she didn't want to tell me? Does she think I am so heartless towards men? I maybe old, but I still know what it feels like to admire someone.

"So, will I be meeting this Clark person?"

Diana froze and shook her head. "No! I mean, no mother you won't. He doesn't know that I was Wonder Woman or that I am a Princess."

Her mother's expression grew from amusement to confusion with a hint of anger. "You didn't mention you were a Princess?"

"Mother I made an oath to Athena that I wouldn't mention that and I didn't. At least I kept some of my promise. Please, have mercy on me." she sighed.

Silence.

"Well is he cute?" the Queen asked.

Diana's mouth gaped open and she gasped. "Mother!"

"Diana, I'm still a woman you know." She smirked.

"But….but I would never expect that from you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"He is handsome, yes. Hera…"

Hippolyta could see that this conversation was making Diana very uncomfortable. Her cheeks were reddening and all she could was smile at her daughter's embarrassment.

"Okay I'll stop questioning you, but this conversation isn't over. I think you should get some sleep. Perhaps visit your sister's temple in the morning." She kissed her daughter's forehead and Diana bowed her head and left the room to retire to her room.

Lying in bed Diana thought of all the things she could have done to stay in Algeria but she didn't know if any of them would work. Slowly her eyes began to become heavy and she was asleep minutes later.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria –Orphanage_

Alia had her clipboard in hand as she was checking the children's rooms for the inspection they had once every week. She reached Room 22 and all was clean minus a few pieces of clothing. She was in the girls part of the orphanage and she passed by Room 23 and all was well. When she came to Room 24 she knocked on the door but nobody answered. She knocked once more and still no answer. Alia finally decided to open the door and found their room a mess and the girls were gone along with the windows being open.

She ran upstairs and alerted the owners and all of the staff that the children were gone. Laci was supposed to do head count at the end of the night. Surely she would have told them something was up when the children were missing.

Laci came out from the laundry room and saw the women running around frantically locking all the doors and windows and speaking in Arabic very quickly. She wished she could understand what they were saying but she couldn't. She really resented this place and couldn't wait to leave. This wasn't part of the plan! Diana wasn't supposed to leave damn it!

"Search for them everywhere, call other orphanages to see if they know anything. Call anybody and everybody you think would know information," Alia told the staff and Lashina stood there confused. She put the clothes aside and Alia came up to her and tried to explain what was happening in English and Arabic at the same thing. Arabglish, Lashina called it.

"Children are missing. Need help," Alia went in and out in Arabic and she put her hands on her head and sighed. She really was horrible at English. She wished Diana was here to translate.

Laci smiled, "I understand. The girls are missing. I will help to find them. Don't worry."

Alia seemed to understand the tall woman and nodded and ran back upstairs to go call other people. Lashina smiled and picked up the laundry again.

"Stupid woman." She scoffed and headed down the hallway not giving a care about the missing girls.

* * *

_**AN: sorry guys I have not updated in a very long time, but I have been busy! It took me awhile to write this one out for some reason I do not know why. RL gets in the way.**_

_**More answers will come in the next chapter!**_

_**Eid Mubarak to all who celebrate it. Sorry it's so late! :P**_

_**Fahker = pride**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 –Should I?

Hot ash spread across the land and the ground cracked beneath her. Bombs were going off and heroes were wounded. Demons were coming in from many portals above her and she couldn't hold on much longer. The weight of a man, Green Lantern, against her back, unconscious was not the problem; it was the weight of everyone's lives on this planet. What will happen if they all die, what will happen if she dies?

Demons flew in to scoop up civilians and many other heroes ran to their rescue as fast as they could. They must have had every hero on the planet in this apocalyptic war. Somehow with so many of the heroes helping it didn't seem like it was enough to contain everything. She sat there watching all the destruction going on around her. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear and then she saw _her_.

She was the older one, the smarter one, the wiser one, the braver one. She was the one that lead the team most of the time. She could stand up against the ugliest and meanest creatures and horrors in the world, and I couldn't? Why can't I do what she does? I can.

Slowly she put down the wounded Green Lantern in, hopefully, a safe place where he wouldn't get hurt.

I saw the demon pick her up like she weighed nothing and throw her across the battle field. A loud crash against a building caused half of the building to collapse with her strength pounding against it. She came out alive, of course, with blood dripping from her lips and arms. Bruises and cuts wouldn't heal for weeks; they were deep in her skin. Now is the time to act! I flew up to the demon and punched it square in the jaw and sent the creature flying backwards hitting the ultimate one. The one with the rock face and omega beamed eyes. This was not part of the plan. Oh but he wants to be tough and show who's boss, well I'll show him who's boss!

She flew up higher into the sky, retrieving the mother box from a parademon reconstructing it. She was able to knock it out unconscious and grab the box before anyone else could. Why do these damn things have to be so complicated? She fiddled with the box a bit more and looked down to see her elder coming closer to the large demon. _No_, she thought, she is going to kill herself in the process.

I can't let her do this. She has done too much for this world. Slowly I looked at the mother box and couldn't recognize any of the technology in my hands. She was getting closer and closer…no time! Slowly the box began to light up and a large portal appeared. My hands were burning and I felt like my body was shaking from the power this box had.

The big one looked up and saw a light, it was a boomtube. He screamed, "No!" and took my elder by her neck and was slowly lifting her off the ground. I glanced down and yelled, letting go of the box in my hands. It was now on the floor and sucking all the demons back into the portal. This battle has gone on long enough!

"Let. Go. Of. Her!" I screamed flying towards the rocked-faced demon and kicked him in the gut and he went flying backwards finally letting go of my elder. She was coughing up blood and crawling on the ground like a helpless child. She held her ribs, they are probably broken. I looked back at her and told her "I love you, sister" in a whisper that she wouldn't be able to hear and flew up to the demon to throw a couple more hits in his face. It only startled him for a little bit, but not much.

She looked up from the ground as she spat more blood and winced as she felt a sharp pain in her ribcage. She looked at her hands and they were covered in her own blood, she had been bleeding from her side. Her vision was giving out, but she could see the demons were being sucked into the mother box, sending them Gods' knows where. Blinded from the light she saw two people fighting each other deep in the battle field filled with smoke.

"You will die today, little one." He held her by her ribs and crushed one of them. She yelled in agony and felt blood coming out of her mouth, but she remained brave for _her _because she knew _she_ would be watching. His hand came closer to her face and she did not fear her future in his hands. She heard a feminine voice in the background and it was a little a-ways away.

"NO!" she yelled and got up in pain and limped-ran towards them. She saw his hand smother her face like a kid crushing a wee ant. She heard a snap and he dropped her on the ground, her body lifeless against the hot, cracked ground.

Others there were sending the demons in the portal and finally were able to get the big one trapped inside and the mother box stopped and all was at peace. The air was calm and you could hear people moaning in pain and buildings crashing down.

She ran towards her and knelt down cradling her head in her lap. Others watched her sob and hold the youngest in her lap and rocking back and forth. Tears streaming down her face. They couldn't make out what she was saying, but it was something like, "I…safe…don't worry, sister…don't leave me."

One came up to her very wounded but still sustained his brooding nature. "She's gone…" he put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't move.

She felt the air was still and like she couldn't breathe. She looked up at him and her eyes were red and filled with tears, blurring her vision. She looked around her and others were staring at her. Then she stared down at the lifeless body in her hands, blood stained uniform and skin, her neck had red marks on it and she had cracked lips. She grazed her fingertips against her cheek and a tear fell onto the young one's cheek as she continued to sob.

The one with the green uniform came up to the scene and put a hand over his mouth. She didn't look up but felt another hand on her opposite shoulder. "We need to get you to medical attention…"

She didn't move and two hands were on both her shoulders, she still cradled the body in her arms and continued to cry, not caring who was looking at her. She kept hearing "come on, you need to get to the infirmary." Over and over again. She felt a slight tug on her shoulders and finally some others came and lifted her up from the body.

"No…no…no!" she cried and tried to break free from the hold of four men but she couldn't.

"This is only going to hurt a bit…." J'onn stabbed her upper arm with a sharp needle and her screaming dissipated and she fell limp and the men were now carrying her with ease. She had to be sedated, it was the only way they could handle her and her wounds were beginning to open themselves even more than they needed to be.

Others gathered around the lifeless body in the smoky battle field and put a sheet over her body.

"Somebody alert the Queen."

* * *

Diana woke up in a sweat and her sheets were scattered all over her bed and the curtains in her room were flowing against the gentle breeze. She breathed heavily as she sat up from the nightmare. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to her bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her face and her eyes were tired, very tired. She had circles under her eyes and she dried her face.

Slowly Diana walked over to her balcony and glanced at the room next to hers that used to be Donna's room, she smiled to herself thinking of all the times they were interchange rooms and talk about anything and everything. She held her head, remembering that horrible death scene. She wanted to be the best, better than her, better than anybody.

"She saved _me_," Diana said in a whisper as she clutched her gown close to her chest.

She could hear her voice around her_, "Don't be so down Diana, life goes on and we __**all**__ know that you have many years to come."_

Diana felt herself giggle a little remembering her sister always saying these ridiculous things to her.

Like…

"_You should really get a boyfriend. You know, one of those cute models, or someone in the Justice League. You need someone that can handle your pizzazz and stuff, you know?"_

Even though she was no longer there Diana still felt a connection with her little sister and she always would, _forever_. She had been keeping a lot of secrets lately and they were overwhelming her. These past few days she has been back on the island she has been having horrible dreams. Her dreams of the children back in Algeria, the orphanage burning or Clark….she hadn't thought of Clark in the past three days. She wondered how he was doing. What kind of state she had left him in was not other than rude, but selfish on her part. She decided right then and there she couldn't handle it so she bailed. Is that Wonder Woman does? Wait, she wasn't Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Peace anymore.

Diana groaned and lifted off from her balcony onto the rooftop where she and Donna used to sit and have their long, usual talks. She pulled her legs close to her chest and sighed, looking out at the deep, dark ocean ahead of her. Sighing she began to think if leaving all her problems, all those children, the league, her title as Wonder Woman and as Princess was such a good thing. Was she happier this way or was this making her more miserable than she needed to be? As she stared out at the ocean her brain began ticking. The sea was dark like many souls in the world. The league really needed her help figuring out who was behind all of the mess in Algeria, but she just couldn't do it. Diana looked down at her hands, her hands killed five men. Her race was to train and kill during battle, but that was no battle, that was out of some kind of built up rage that she couldn't control.

She looked up at the starlit sky and squinted her eyes, "What do I do now, sister? You always had the answers to some of my simplest problems. If the Gods will not answer me, I shall speak to you. What do you suggest I do?" she waited for an answer, but the sky was silent, not even a creature in sight. She sighed and looked down at her knees. "That's what I thought." Diana put her chin on her knees and continued to stare at the ocean as the breeze carried her hair. Then she began again, "You know what, now that I think of it, you always asked me so many questions and I never had the answers to them, but you would continue to ask. Always seeking for answers that you might never get. I have learned that it is great to know the answers to the questions, but it is also great to not know the answers at all." Taking another breath and raising a brow, "and another thing, I wanted to tell you, I told mother, that I have met someone in Algeria. He is no super model by all means."

Diana smiled at this, remembering how her sister was so hooked on good looks, but she wasn't that shallow when it came down to meeting a nice guy. "His name is Clark, Clark Kent. He is American. He is a very kind man, he's from Kansas. Now I know what you're thinking, he's from the country, but really he's not…well, I guess you would have to see him. He's good looking and he's always listens to me, he taught me how to fly a kite!" she sat back thinking on the first kite lesson. He was laughing at her trying to do it on her own, but failed immensely.

"By the way, I _suck_ at flying kites." Diana laughed at this. She felt like she was having a conversation with her sister sitting right next to her.

After a long moment of silence Diana's smile faded and she spoke again, "And then I left." She continued to stare at the dark waters. "I left him without an explanation. I never even said goodbye."

Diana threw her hands in the open air, "why am I so difficult?!" she groaned.

Suddenly a heavy breeze came rushing in and leaves from the trees blew past Diana and she covered her face and her hair flew in all different directions.

The breeze stopped and Diana brushed her hair away from her face, it was now a tangled mess. She looked around her and then felt a hand on her shoulder; she shot up suddenly getting into a fighting stance, ready to fight. Her gaze softened and her eyes grew wide. She put her hand out and her fingertips touched _her_ like she was real, standing right in front of her.

She shook her head in disbelief and blinked several times. "If this is a trick by the Gods…"

Her sister rolled her eyes and giggled, "It is no trick, sister. It is me, your little sister, duh."

Diana was speechless, "But…but how? Are…are you a ghost?"

Donna sat down on the rooftop and she was in a lavender tunic and golden sandals. She let her hair grow out to her hips and it was wavier than usual. She patted the spot next to her, "come sit, I don't bite."

Diana obeyed and slowly sat down next to her 'sister'. She looked so at peace, Diana thought. The wind against her face and hair made her look so serene. Somehow she looked older than she remembered. Could she age anymore? Is that possible?

"You…you look different," Diana began cautiously. She still didn't believe this was her sister sitting next to her. She began to scan her up and down and all around.

Donna smirked at her and playfully hit her arm, "so do you, sis. Have you been eating?"

Diana felt her sister come in contact with her skin, she felt real, but she wasn't really there…she was still wary of this sudden appearance. A shiver went up her spine; her touch was not cold, nor fleshy, but warm and cool at the same time. "Okay, mother." She smiled. Her little sister laughed, it was the same laugh she had always heard. She heard this laugh numerous amounts of times and she never got tired of it. Perhaps, this really was her sister. Diana had seen some weird things in her lifetime, but this had to be the weirdest.

"So…are you really…"

"Donna? Yes I am. What's up with you? You were chattering away a few minutes ago and now you see me and don't know what to say. What's the deal, Diana?" she looked at her older sister with a raised eyebrow. Her sister's color has drained from her face and she blinked a few times still in shock. "Oh right. I'm dead…I didn't mean to freak you out with my _ghostly_ powers," she wiggled her fingers in mock fright.

Diana slipped a smile and slapped her hands away. She felt their skin come in contact again. A tingle went up her arm as she felt her sister's touch against her own.

"I don't know what to say." Diana began. "I…I want to say so many things…I don't…I don't know where to begin."

Her little sister crossed her legs and looked into her eyes and smiled. "You can tell me your life story; I'll always be there for you."

Diana smiled, "I miss you." Her eyes felt a sting and her tear ducts were clogged already.

"I miss you too, Diana, but we cannot change what has happened." She put her hand on her elder sister's cheek and wiped a falling tear. "You should not cry because I am gone, Diana. You should focus your life on what you want. You shouldn't be stuck in the past. You gave up your title, your Royal title as well, and for what? For me?" a smile came to her lips. It was a true smile.

Diana wiped some of the tears away from her cheeks and felt like she didn't deserve to look at her sister. "I needed some time…time away…" she said softly.

Donna rolled her eyes, "you wanted to hide. You're hiding Diana. You're hiding from being Wonder Woman, from being Princess of the Amazons, from being a friend, a daughter, a lover. You need to stop feeling this remorse."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Diana smirked.

Donna shrugged and smiled.

"I feel like this is my fault. That it is my fault you are not here with me, right next to me."

"But I am, Diana. I am always here. I have always been there with you. In Algeria, in your flat, in your bedroom…okay that sounds a bit creepy, but you get the idea. I wouldn't ever leave you." She cupped her sister's cheeks and Diana fought back more tears. "Ah come on, don't cry. You used to tell me when we were little girls, 'Donna, an Amazon should not cry. Get over it!'".

Diana shared a laugh, "that isn't fair. You cried because a horse ate your doll."

"Same stuff." She shrugged. After a long silence she finally became more serious in her tone. "You will always have me to talk to Diana. If the Gods will not listen, I will." She winked.

Slowly Donna got up and started to walk off the top of the roof like she was floating in air.

Diana looked up, "Donna, wait."

"Yes?" the young one turned, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Should I…?"

"That is but your decision, sister. You will decide when the time is right." She slowly began to fade into the gentle breeze and Diana watched her fade right in front of her. She felt like she died twice in front of her. The first time she was bloody and torn apart and broken, frozen and defeated. The second time she was a beautiful young woman who had grown into her own maturity.

Diana yawned and lay back looking at the stars. Her eyes fought to stay open but her mind wanted her to sleep. Soon she fell asleep on the rooftop.

* * *

Diana awoke still on top of the roof and birds were chirping and she could hear her Amazon sisters below her on their balconies. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair out with her fingernails and climbed down from the roof and landed on her balcony. Her sisters from two balconies away were engaged in a conversation until they saw their princess jump from the roof in a tattered mess.

Najwa commented, "Was the princess just on the palace roof?"

The other, Sulema answered, "I…think so. What business does she have on the roof?"

Diana finished showering and put on her clothes for the day and walked into the long hallway. She noticed her sisters giving her odd looks as they were standing outside their doorways. She continued down the hall and ignored their strange expressions. There she saw her mother at the table having a conversation with Phillipus. Hippolyta turned to see her daughter sitting next to her.

"Diana, good morning," she patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Good morning, mother. It is a lovely morning," Diana took the cloth and placed it on her lap like a proper princess would do. She picked up a fork and scooped fruit onto her plate. The queen eyed her and Diana paid no attention to it and then she grabbed the bread and went for the cheese next. Hippolyta smiled and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't until Diana realized her mother was staring at her when she was spreading the cheese on her bread with a knife.

"Uh…something to say, mother?" Diana's eyes widened.

The queen smiled, "I have heard strange things this morning, my dear."

Diana nodded as she bit into her slice of bread and drank her glass of juice. "Mhmm…and those strange things are?"

"May I ask why some of our sisters saw you sleeping on the roof of the palace?" she bluntly said.

Diana coughed and cleared her throat and set her glass down. She stifled a laugh and brought the cloth napkin on her lips.

"What is so funny?" the queen persisted.

Diana saw her mother's expression stiffen and she stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Nothing mother."

"So the roof…why were you sleeping on the roof?"

"I was talking to someone," Diana ate some of her fruit on her plate.

The queen seemed more interested now. "Who was it? An intruder?"

"No, mother. Someone who is not of this world anymore," a smile slipped as she reached for more cheese.

Hippolyta now set her hands beneath her chin and pondered. She looked at her daughter –she had a mischievous smile, the queen thought, why? "I'm afraid I do not understand, Diana."

The elder daughter looked up from her plate and had a soft smile on her face, "That is because you were not there with me. Now excuse me I must go pay a visit to Donna's memorial." She got up and left her mother in a puzzle. The queen didn't know whether to keep asking questions or leave it alone. Since she had no idea what she was talking about, perhaps she should leave it alone for now.

* * *

Clark arrived in New York just yesterday and it had been quite a long journey. Sure, he could fly across the world in a few seconds, but he decided to take a boat and a few trains and a plane from London to get to New York. He needed some time to think this over. He was remembering what Diana had said in the email about leaving and that he would understand later. So does this mean that he would see her again and if so where? All they had were email addresses and she said she was going to a place where she did not have access to computers for some time. Where could she have gone? Perhaps she went back to her mother and sisters in Greece or perhaps back to her government base where she said she had worked at? Why would she leave so abruptly and not even say goodbye? This seemed to really trouble Clark, but he couldn't help it. Over the last few months he had been in Algeria, he had grown fond of Diana and her…weirdness so to speak. She constantly had excuses to leave to certain places, that girl on the beach that spoke with her, those weird men chasing her, those….men that she killed at night. He had kept all those secrets and had not told anybody about her and her undercover job. She still continued to wear her abaya and hijab like she actually believed that she was an Arab woman living in an Arab country. She really believed this. Perhaps she was not really a spy after all, but all full of crap and lies?

Normally Clark would think this way about any other women coming up with such ridiculously outlandish cover stories as this, but he believed Diana. He really believed she is a government spy sent to find the Assassins that are taking over the Middle East and South Asian countries. He knew about the Assassins before he even met Diana and that was one of the reasons he had come to Algeria in the first place, but then he met Diana and suddenly he forgot why he was there, but he remembers now through the fogginess in his mind.

Clark walked down the streets of Manhattan and hoped to find something new, but he had been here before. He thought he had seen everything. He then stopped at a large building and all the lights were on and the windows must have been eight feet high and five feet wide. The doors were massive and the building resembled a Grecian style mansion. He didn't look inside but he saw women walking around on the second floor of the large mansion like building.

A man walked by and stared at the building with him. He smirked and nudged his arm. "Beautiful embassy isn't it?" he was chewing on a toothpick and Clark slowly looked over and cleared his throat.

"Oh..um..yes it is. This is an embassy?"

The guy scoffed, "Yeah buddy it is. Where have you been? This fancy house belongs to Ambassador Wonder Woman."

Clark nodded his head. Now he understood why the building was so large and extravagant. It belonged to Princess of the Amazons. "Ah, so I see she uses her mother's money to buy the estate."

"Nah, it was a gift and their money isn't even current with ours or the Euro anyway, but it might be shut down in a few months." He sighed and spit on the ground and Clark raised a brow and put his hands in his front pockets. He heard the words, 'shut down' and that grabbed his attention.

"Shut down you said? Why would it be shut down?" Clark was more interested now.

The tall, lanky man shrugged and looked at him, "Donno. Wonder Woman has been out of the hero business for a long time. Say that she went back to her island to help her mom or something like that."

Clark thought for a moment. The Justice League is still active but without the main members such as that alien fellow, Wonder Woman and the so called legendary, Batman and others. There were people like Wonder Girl, Green Lantern and others. Clark did watch a little bit of the news as he traveled but he did not even notice that Wonder Woman and the other league members had been basically absent.

"Why did she leave and is she coming back?"

"Look, I don't even know the gal, but some say it is because she has princess duties yadayadayada, some say she has had some psychological damage from the battle a few months back and some say she was traumatized from her sister's death so she left. I don't really know, people talk, you know?" he spat again. "if you really wanna know what happened to the woman, why dontcha go up to the embassy and ask for yourself? I doubt they'll give you a straight answer, but hey…worth a shot." He smiled and started walking down the rainy sidewalk.

Clark looked back at the embassy and thought for a moment. Why would he care about a super heroine leaving her title? He wouldn't. But something in him made him want to know more. He had always found her very beautiful, but who wouldn't? She had a striking face and a body that most women would die for. She was tall and had olive skin with bright blue eyes and a huge smile. Clark smiled at the thought of people at his job dying to get an interview from her. She was so new to the world and so naïve, he thought, but she was a very smart young woman. She had to be at least in her forties by now, but even if she was she didn't look a day over twenty eight, a mature twenty eight that is. He saw an Amazon walk out from the building in armor and then he and the woman exchanged glances.

She spoke first with a serious tone, "May I help you, sir?" she had long blonde hair and was tall, but not as tall as the Amazon princess.

He cleared his throat and walked up closer, but she held up her hand to a halt. "I…ah…wanted to ask a question."

She seemed to soften and put her hand down, "State your question."

Here goes nothing, he said to himself. He sighed and started, "What happened to the Princess? I heard this embassy will be shut down soon."

The Amazon looked behind her and closed the door so others wouldn't listen. "Why would you want to know where the princess has gone? Are you a reporter? A spy?"

Clark shook his head rapidly and quickly denied, "Oh no, no. Not a reporter or a spy, just a curious person. I have not seen her around in a long time."

"Are you asking for an autograph?" the Amazon pursued.

This woman doesn't give up does she? "No, I am not asking for an autograph, I just want to know if…what happened to her. Some say she has gone mad and fled back to her queen. I do not know the full story that's all." He hoped that sounded honest enough.

"The princess now lives back on her island with the Queen and her sisters. She left due to the death of her sister, Princess Donna." She took a deep breath. "I do not know if she will ever be back and I do not know if a replacement Wonder Woman will come in to the league."

Clark smiled, "But you can't replace Wonder Woman, can you?"

"If the queen wishes to have another Ambassador, she can if she wanted to, but we have not heard from either in a long while. If you will excuse me, I need to be going. I hope that answers your question, sir."

Clark nodded and watched the Amazon go back inside the large building and shut the massive door behind her. He stared at the building for a just few more moments before continuing down the sidewalk. He looked up to see Wonder Woman inside a store filled with girl clothing. It was a large picture on the glass window and she stood with her hands on her hips and a bright smile planted her face. He looked at her face closer.

Where have I seen that smile before? That face? He studied her eyes. He had seen those eyes before, but of course everyone in the world had seen those eyes before. But this was different; he had seen these eyes in person. Clark's mind began to wander all over the place and tried to pinpoint faces with Wonder Woman's.

Those blue eyes. That smile. That nose. Those arched eyebrows. "_Diana_…." His mind clicked and it began to rain a little and he continued to stare at the glass, at _her_.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria –Orphanage 10:13pm, three days later_

Due to the missing girls, others were alerted and many orphanages sent out calls to orphanages across the city to find the girls, but nothing happened. Alia was given a phone number to call Diana if she needed her and give her information about the Assassins Noor. Still in the upstairs office all alone, Alia dialed the number to New York. The phone kept ringing and ringing and then someone answered it. The time was six in the morning and a young woman answered.

"Themysciran Embassy, how may I help you?" the young woman said.

Alia froze and thought she had the wrong number. She remembered Diana telling stories about Themyscira and Wonder Woman to the children. Diana had gone to see Wonder Woman like she promised Elissa. She stuttered for a moment before answering.

"I…am looking for Diana Al-Wahhab."

The woman was very polite, "I'm sorry there is nobody of the name Al-Wahhab, but we do have a Princess Diana."

Alia was confused. She only knew Diana Al-Wahhab and nobody else by the name of Diana. Could this be the wrong number, she thought. Suddenly she began to choke up and the woman on the other line kept saying "Ma'am, ma'am, hello are you there? Hello?"

"I…I…tell Miss Diana that Alia has called for her."

"I will most certainly will." They hung up the phone and Alia put her hand over her mouth.

"_Diana_…."

* * *

Diana stood in her floor gown and stood in front of her mirror at the embassy. She decided after the talk with her sister that she would return to her role as Ambassador of Peace, but not as Wonder Woman, not yet. She thought it over and decided she was hiding, she was hiding from the world and no one can escape from the world no matter how big your problems are.

She came out of her room and all the Amazons smiled as they watched her descend from the staircase. "Good morning, it is quite early." Diana managed to say. Her sisters managed to speak to the press and tell them that their Princess is back on board as Ambassador and will speak in front of an audience at eight this morning.

It had been awhile since Diana had done this, half a year to be exact, and she was becoming more nervous at the time ticked by. It was now 7:16 and she would leave at 7:30 so she could arrive on time to the short ceremony. She was not looking forward to the bombarded questions the press will come up with, but she has been putting up with it for several years.

"Princess someone called for you earlier," one of the Amazons told her as Diana was heading for the door.

7:20am

"I am sure the call can wait. I shall attend to it when the ceremony ends." Diana assured her and started walking out the door with her Amazon guards behind her.

7:30am

She sat down in the black limousine and brushed her hair with her fingers and made sure her dress was wrinkle free. The driver started the car and looked back at Diana.

"Ready Princess?" she smiled.

Diana nodded her head and put on her seatbelt and watched as she waved to her assistants back at the embassy.

This is really it. She will address the public that she will be coming back to her post as Ambassador of Themyscira. Diana twisted her dress between her fingers and looked out the window and saw all the people outside the Hall of Justice. She was the only one that was going to be on that stage and the league was absent.

7:45am

She arrived to the ceremony early and was able to calm her nerves before she stepped on the stage to speak to the public.

* * *

_Two days before_

Clark found a hotel to stay in for a couple of nights. He was going to find Diana and get some answers out of her. He wasn't sure how or when but he was going to find her some way or another. He turned on the television for local news and saw a news anchor woman talking about Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Peace returning to her embassy in Manhattan. He turned around and saw a picture of Diana on the television screen and his eyes widened.

"What a coincidence." He scoffed and began putting his clothes for the day on the bed as he grabbed a towel to take a shower. This time he was going to get answers from her no matter what. He was going to that ceremony.

* * *

_Present 7:58am_

Diana was now on the stage trying to calm the crowd down with her hand gestures and bright smile. Her eyes blinked several times as the cameras flashed in her face. She looked in the sea of people and her hands clenched the sides of the podium and people were screaming her name. She felt like she was not in right state of mind. Maybe this is too soon to go back or maybe she should have gone back later, or not come back at all. Should see have discussed this with the league? So many questions, so many things to decide and yet so little time, or was there enough time…

Clark stood in the middle off to the side of the crowd and saw her on the dais upon the stage. She looked nervous but beautiful as ever. He tried to imagine her with a black abaya on and veil to match and it was definitely her.

The speech went on for two hours and she still had a lot left to say but it would only take another hour. Clark listened to everything she had to say. She was a very smart woman, he noted. Sure he made fun of all the super heroes and even the gorgeous Wonder Woman herself. He had to admit that she was quite a looker and may have jumped to the wrong conclusions about her many years ago when married to Lana.

He used to say to her "She is a floozy wearing a swimsuit and can't think for herself. She is a princess of a private remote civilization; she knows nothing about our world. She won't last long".

Clark was starting to think differently as the years went on and she became successful all over the world spreading her peaceful ways in third world countries. She had a certain aura about her that nobody can ignore, but he saw past that. He got to see the Wondrous Woman beneath the armor, the fancy clothes and cars and buildings. She was just an Arab woman the last time he had seen her. She had fooled him for months and if he had not asked that Amazon about her he would have probably still been played as a fool.

Another hour passed and the Ambassador stepped down after she attended to many questions. She stepped inside her limousine and Clark watched her leave the ceremony. She's probably going back to the embassy, he thought.

Diana arrived back at the embassy in less than twenty minutes. Up in her office she needed to check her missed calls her assistant told her about. A note on her desk said "missed call from a woman named Alia." Her heart stopped and she smiled, but then realizing how someone must have answered the phone her smile slipped.

"She knows" Diana said aloud and immediately phoned back. The phone kept ringing and ringing but no answer. She called twice and a third time, but no answer. Diana instantly thought something was wrong. Diana told Alia not to use the phone number unless something was truly wrong and now she knew something was most definitely wrong.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria –Orphanage 12:03am_

Alia stayed at the orphanage to make sure all the children were alright and unharmed. She set her glasses aside and looked out the window in her office. The streets were dry and cold and empty. A slender figure appeared in the dark and watched Alia walk around her office like a nervous wreck. She really misses those little girls. The figure smiled and crept around the room quietly.

"What am I going to do?" Alia spoke in Arabic as she sat back down in her chair. Suddenly Lashina came out from the shadows in a black abaya without a hijab and circled the room. Alia was about to scream but Lashina ran over and covered the woman's mouth.

"Hello there, or shall I say assalamualekium Alia." A wicked smile draped her lips. "I have a confession to make. I took those girls to my master, Darkseid. You think you are safe here, but you are not and neither are these children. Your life is in danger yet you have nobody here to protect you, now do you?"

Alia's eyes grew in fear of the woman holding her and a dagger came to her throat. Alia tried to break free but Lashina's grip became tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think you need to understand English to understand what a dagger to the throat means do you?" Lashina smiled and made the small woman stand up and walk to the window. "See those women down there? They are going to set you free." Bloody Mary and Gilotina waited at the front of the orphanage for the signal to leave. Alia started weeping and tears fell on Lashina's fingers. An evil smile appeared once more. "I know of the information you give Diana. You know information about the Assassins Noor.

The dagger came closer to Alia's neck as Lashina spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot have anyone contacting anyone outside the premises about this operation." The dagger came in contact within Alia's throat and she died almost instantly and fell to the floor lying in a big pool of her own blood.

"Congratulations. You are free now." Lashina left the room and set the signal to Gilotina and Bloody Mary. The mad women pressed a button and the building exploded in a matter of five seconds. Bloody Mary opened a boomtube to India for them to escape before the explosion.

Darkseid waited for the Furies to return to him. Lashina approached him first. He struck her with his fist and she hit the back wall and slid down it as she moaned. The other two Furies ran to help her up and Lashina wiped the blood from her lips and bowed to Darkseid.

"My lord I see I have disappointed you," she didn't look at him in the face.

"The Amazon is now back in her Ambassador title. You said you would bring her to me and you haven't. I don't see the problem here, Fury. Do you?" he stepped closer but she did not eye him.

"I will get her for you." She said matter-of-factly. Darkseid nodded and the Furies turned to leave.

"You will not fail this time or I will have you put to death. Understand, Fury?" he did not turn to look at her but could only imagine her expression.

"Of course, my lord." The three women left and Lashina's inside already felt like goop.

* * *

_11:36am Embassy_

Diana began to pace in her office as she thought what could have happened to Alia or to the other women –the children! A knock came to her door and it was the young woman, Nassira. She was a petite woman with brown wavy hair and she usually took Diana's calls and scheduled meetings.

"Yes?" Diana said in a sturdy voice. She almost faltered.

"Some man is here to see you."

"I am not answering anymore questions from the press at the moment. Tell the man I will be more than likely to set up an appointment for an interview."

"He says he really wants to see you Princess. His name is Clark Kent."

Diana shook her head as she thought of the reporters. They never stop do they? Then the name registered in her head and the color drained from her face. Should she invite him in? he came to America probably to come back and live in Smallville again, but why? Was it because she left without a goodbye and he was never really fond of the Justice League. Why would he come to see me? Wonder Woman…he is just curious like everybody else, yes that's it!

"…send him in…" Diana couldn't believe what she had just said but she ran to the mirror and fixed her hair and gown before another knock came not too longer after the last one. Okay this is it.

She readied herself and opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Kent, how are you today? Were you able to make it to the ceremony?" she sounded friendly. Clark smiled and shook her hand; he could sense that she was nervous. Good, she better be nervous.

"Yes, I had found out you were coming back to the role of an Ambassador days before and decided to make an appearance there today. You did a fabulous job Madame Ambassador." He sat down across from her desk and Diana sat behind her desk and nervously smiled, but hopefully he did not notice.

Oh he did notice alright.

"So what brings you here today Mr. Kent? An autograph? An interview? A book signing?" Diana offered.

"Please call me Clark, and no those are none of the reasons why I am here today, Madame Ambassador." He still had a sly smile about his face.

Diana cleared her throat, "Then how may I help you Mr. Ke…I mean Clark?" She laced her hands on the wooden desk and stared at him as steadily as she could.

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me", he paused, "Diana."

Diana's color drained and she turned white as a sheet. She felt a lump in her throat and didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I know who you are, so I suggest you start explaining." Clark leaned forward and Diana could barely speak, she would try to talk but no words came out.

_Four days ago_

_Diana kneeled in front of her sister's memorial and began to whisper and talk to the statue._

_"I want to thank you for coming to talk with me last night. With the few words that you have said I have decided to go back to America and claim my title as Ambassador again. I am not ready for Wonder Woman yet, but I don't think the world is ready for me either. I have abandoned the peace wagon too long."_

_A few more minutes of silent prayer and then Diana head back to the palace to inform her mother what her further plans were. She found her mother in her throne room talking with one of the Amazon guards about border patrolling the island. She saw her daughter and dismissed the guards and welcomed her daughter in the room._

_"Diana." She hugged her tightly. She has been doing this ever since she came back to live on the island._

_"Mother, I need to speak with you about something very important."_

_Hippolyta's face remained stone-like as always and she slowly blinked with her large hooded brown eyes and gestured to sit in a lounge adjacent from the throne. "Then we shall converse."_

_"I would like to return to patriarch's world and reclaim my title as Ambassador of Themyscira." Diana decided to prolong this anymore than it should be. She just came out with it straight forward._

_The Queen was startled at first, "What made you decide this so abruptly?"_

_"Someone visited me and guided me to the right path," Diana smiled at her words._

_"I see. What about Athena's wrath?" her mother asked quite concerned._

_"I will deal with Lady Athena when the time comes. If she understands she will forgive me, I know she will." Diana placed her hand on her mother's and smiled._

Diana snapped out of her daydream and looked at Clark again.

"Hello…Diana?" he was looking at her kind of strangely and she put her hand to her head.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Themyscira 9:05pm_

Lashina and her two partners in crime arrived on the remote side of the island in the jungle. They crept beneath the shrubs and managed to make it past most of the guards. The guards sometimes came their way as they heard rustling in the bushes, but never found anybody.

Bloody Mary floated on her disk to the Queen's chambers and saw her reading a scroll of some sort. She looked very busy and she smiled. She reported back to Gilotina and Lashina that the Queen was inside her bedroom looking very occupied.

"Okay listen," Lashina began, "We need to plan this carefully and we must not let the guards see us. She most likely has guards outside her doors guarding her and there are numerous guards in the gardens and well…just everywhere! We have to be careful. Gilotina you will stay here and make sure nobody comes near us and if there are then alert us with a low whistle.

"And you Bloody Mary you will do your thing and report to me and I will carry her to back to Darkseid as a hostage so I am sure the Amazon Princess will come to her mother's rescue. Got it?" she held her thumb up and the two women smiled evilly and nodded.

Ten minutes later Bloody Mary floated into the queen's bed chamber and she was fast asleep with her dark curly hair spread across her pillow and she was breathing lightly. The Fury came closer to the queen and wrapped her hand around her mouth.

"Excuse me your majesty," the red haired woman smiled and the Amazon queen struggled against the woman and grabbed a dagger underneath her pillow and stabbed the Fury in the hand and jumped up from the hold.

"Intruder!" Hippolyta yelled loudly, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Bloody Mary rubbed her hand and her skin closed up but the ache still pained her. "You won't go easily I see." She floated up to the queen and began staring in her eyes and the queen couldn't help but keep eye contact. She froze and looked dumbfounded as she stared into the evil woman's eyes. She then fainted and the energy vampire grabbed her and through her over her shoulder.

"Just like your pathetic daughter," she laughed as she descended from the bed chamber.

Guards came to the balcony and screamed, "INTRUDERS!" they began to fire arrows at the women and they gasped.

"Idiot! I told you to make this quiet as possible!" Lashina scolded Bloody Mary as they started running and Gilotina opened the boomtube so they could escape.

Phillipus came running towards the portal but she was too late as it had closed right before she reached it. "Our queen….someone alert the princess!"

Artemis came running from the woods to see a gaggle of Amazons surrounding a barren spot. "What has happened, General?"

"Our Queen has been kidnapped."

* * *

**AN: it has been far too long since I have touched this story. I have been busy writing many papers for college classes. I finally had some time alone to myself to write a bit.**

**I hope this will do until the next chapter (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Inta al Shams

_Themyscrian Embassy_

Diana stared at Clark for a few awkward seconds and he raised a brow at her. She was frozen and could barely say anything. She didn't think any of this was real; she just wanted to hibernate and curl in a ball. Could this really be happening? He's staring again, I should probably answer him, she thought.

"Diana?" Clark said once more. He sat back in his chair and looked at her oddly.

Diana stared at him and said nothing. Her face paled as she traced her bottom lip with her finger feeling his harsh gaze upon her. He didn't look too impressed. "I cannot apologize to you as I can see that it will not do any good to the situation, but I'm sorry, Clark."

He was surprised she apologized. Although he didn't come here for that but he took the apology. "When were you going to tell me you are Wonder Woman? Did you even to think to tell me or was that sudden flee from Algeria an opportunity to never see me again so you wouldn't have to risk facing the truth?" Clark narrowed his eyes as the words registered in Diana's mind.

She looked at him blankly not knowing what to say. This is one of those moments of embarrassment similar to when her mother scolded her when she was a child. Or when she is caught doing something she wasn't supposed to as a child and had to reap the consequences. She was a little kid caught eating cookies out of the cookie jar. Busted.

"I…I don't know what to say. To be honest I didn't know if I would ever see you or any of the people that had become close to me in Algeria. I thought it was time for me to return home and reclaim my title as Ambassador and Wonder Woman. I did not think of anybody else's feelings but my own. I cannot give you a more sincere apology, Clark, but I am sorry I left and I am sorry you are here to see myself caught in a web of lies." She sighed feeling as if she got everything off her chest.

Clark stared at her for a few moments. Even though she lied to him for numerous things he felt like he was in Algeria all over again. He imagined her with a black scarf on covering her raven hair. It was different now that she wore her Grecian gown as he saw her before his eyes. He never imagined that he would be talking to Wonder Woman, the so-called spoiled Princess of the Amazons. He didn't see her that way, well maybe a little bit, but he still saw her as Diana Al-Wahhab.

"Well I'm glad you feel better, Diana. I didn't know if I would ever see you again and to think we are standing here right now is kind of…surreal. I am not sure what to think of _this_ or…_you_, even. We didn't know each other for a long time but I feel like I have known you for the longest time and you lied to me." He stopped talking and saw Diana slump her head in shame. She didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes.

"When I found out you could fly I was amazed and shocked. I can relate to not telling people about your powers or in your case, your gift from your gods, but I did not know you were Wonder Woman. How could I be so blind to not even notice that you were what you are? How could I be deceived twice, no make that three times."

He stood up and looked out the window on the opposite side of Diana's office. She looked up and folded her arms.

"My sister died in an apocalyptic battle. Darkseid against the Justice League and others." She paused, but kept staring out at the civilians below. "If we did not fight Darkseid and his army he would have destroyed the Earth and everyone on it."

Clark turned around and saw she was desolate but her eyebrows expressed sorrow and defeat.

"Almost everyone was down and the creatures kept coming. I knew that if someone did not stop Darkseid the battle would keep going so I stepped up to the plate. Out of the league I am the strongest with my god-given powers." Diana took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed. "Once I failed to stop the Apokolips God, my sister, Donna, decided to take the job upon herself. I do not know what she was thinking at the time and I won't ever know."

Her facial features changed from sorrow to anger in just a change of words and breath.

"Then he killed her. He crushed her to death and I was not there to save her. I watched her die right in front of me, but I did not believe it. I wanted to believe she was alive. I…I had never seen her look so awful in my lifetime with her."

Clark gazed at her then slowly walked towards the window she was supposedly gazing out at. She didn't acknowledge that he was there as she was still trapped in the battle scene within her psyche.

"And then what happened?" he chimed in. She wiped her tears from her left cheek and continued, still not looking at him.

"The league and I decided that with the traumatic losses from the battle that we would all take a break from crime fighting. I resigned from being Ambassador and Wonder Woman, living on Themyscria for several months, miserable. Not even my mother could get me out of my mournful state of mind. It took the will of Athena to get me out into the world whether I'd like it or not." She then groaned and hit her forehead.

He noticed her frustration and touched her shoulder, "What is it?"

His touch made Diana stiffen and move from the window to her desk. "Nothing, it is something I have done and I should not have. To make this short, Athena sent me to live in the middle east and try living through someone else's shoes. Sure I am a princess, but I can understand how normal people live. I have done it before, but this time nobody knew me. All the people I had worked for under my alias are now either retired or dead." She took a pause and then continued. "I never knew what it felt like to live in a country where people look at you and don't know you or where women are covered from head to toe. It was all so new to me. I had to get adjusted to their customs, but it was truly different than living on an island full of women, but yet also the same."

She stopped and smiled remembering the wonderful times on the island and remembering when she worked at the orphanage in Algiers. "On Themyscira the island is full of women, no men allowed. I could relate to those women in Algeria when they weren't allowed to be around men during prayer and other activities throughout the day. It reminded me of being with my sisters. Everyone would help out each other when necessary and no questions asked. Some aspects were the same." Clark sensed that she was in her own little world and hated to break her out of it. Time to break the ice.

"Diana, I guess…what I am trying to say is that I felt like I knew you in Algiers, and now that you are Wonder Woman, I do not know you at all. You're so different."

Again he sat down and rubbed his chin. She leaned on her desk. Hera, how long is this going to last. This is one long interview her Amazons are probably thinking.

"How am I so different Clark? Is it because I am a princess? Or that I do not wear a sheet around my body and speak Arabic? Is that it?" she stated this matter-of-factly and he blinked, not knowing what to think of those words. Is it true? Is she really different as you think she is Clark? He sat there looking at her body and tried to envision her with a black abaya with her hair pulled back underneath her scarf creating a large bun that stuck out beneath the cloth. She had lied to him about many things, but she is correct on this. She was genuine and one of a kind.

You would be calling yourself a hypocrite if you set these double-life standards in your mind, he thought. He had to hide who he was all the time. Why would it be any different with Diana? It wouldn't.

The phone began to ring and Diana tried to ignore it as Clark began to speak.

"You're right Diana. It wouldn't be any different than talking to you right now in Algiers than it would be right now in your office."

_Second ring._

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I understand why you did this. I don't want it to seem that I came here to depress you or anger you in any way…"

_Third ring._

"…I just want you to know that –"

_Fourth ring._

"I'm sorry Clark, this might be important."

Diana rushed to her desk and answered the phone in a firm tone. "Yes?"

The news on the other side of the line was serious he could tell by her facial expression. It changed from firm and cold to sadness then to anger.

"I'll be down in a minute." She hung up the phone and went to her closet to look for something. Clark turned around and watched her then he realized she was about to change so he quickly turned back around and slumped in his chair. That was close. Suddenly he felt like he was a teenager looking at a model in a magazine.

"I have to go, Clark, I'm sorry," She head to the door with her armor/costume on not even batting an eyelash.

Clark sat there and saw her open the door as if she was trying to kick him out just like that. He continued to sit there and give her a dumbfounded look. "You're just going to kick me out just like that?"

"I have something very urgent to do, now if you would please follow me outside I will…"

She was cut off by Clark getting up quickly to see her to the door. She blinked a few times and just stared at him wide-eyed. Diana thought she should say something in this awkward situation.

"I'm sorry Clark. I really need to attend this immediately."

His eyes softened and leaned back a little giving her some space. "What's wrong?"

"It won't concern you," she started out the door and to the portal that leads to Themyscira.

Oh so this is where they leave and come back, no wonder she is able to arrive to her island in a few seconds. I could easily get there at the same time with my speed. Very interesting. Clark had a little dancing conversation in his head before he realized he wasn't speaking and neither was she. She was actually waiting for him to leave so she could attend to whatever was so important. Before he could say goodbye a young Amazon came up to Diana to whisper something in her ear. Little did they know that he has great hearing. He told Diana this once, but surely she did not think of anything right now but the urgent message.

"Queen Hippolyta has been kidnapped as well, Princess." The Amazon whispered and Diana's face turned from shocked to extremely angry. Clark heard what the young woman had said and tried not to convey his emotions in front of them, but for Diana, this was a bit of a hard task.

"Where is she?" Diana demanded.

"I do not know, Princess. We don't know who took her, but they want you there immediately." The Amazon kept on.

Diana looked at her then exchanged a glance with Clark and he just stood there not knowing if he should leave or stay. With her stern expression he figured he should leave, but then her eyes softened only for a little bit. She had a look on her that was meant for the battle field, he could tell.

* * *

_Themyscrian Embassy moments later _

Lashina, Gilotina and Bloody Mary strolled on the streets in Manhattan in civilian clothing. They came upon the Amazonian Embassy on the corner of the street they were on. Lashina nodded to Gilotina to go to the east side of the embassy and Bloody Mary to the west. By now the Princess would have figured out her mother has been kidnapped and this was their time to strike.

Gilotina broke through the east windows and maimed three Amazons in the study and headed towards the kitchen area.

Bloody Mary flew through windows on the west side of the large building and practically lobotomized two Amazons and the others that came in through the lobby and study room. She smiled wickedly and moved throughout the embassy.

Lashina broke down the doors to the embassy and brought her whip out from her hip and lashed out at the secretary and choked her against the wall. The other Furies gathered in the middle of the Amazon House and Gilotina pulled out a ticking bomb from bag she carried. The others also pulled out similar bombs and spread out through the Embassy and planted them in the corners.

The Furies left in a matter of seconds and the three bombs went off causing the Embassy to explode in millions of pieces along with the people inside. It didn't take long for people to notice as smoke filled the streets of Manhattan.

Clark was not far down the street when he saw a building on fire and suddenly firemen started to come to aid as he ran back to the burning building. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped as he saw the Themyscrian Embassy burning before his eyes.

"Oh my god", Clark said aloud as firemen were running beside him pushing against his shoulders, but he could only stare at the awesome fire.

"Sir, you're going to have to move, this fire is starting to spread." A young fireman tried pulling him back, but Clark was glued to the ground.

Suddenly the middle of the embassy started caving inwards and the two large columns broke off and came crashing down the steps and into the streets of Manhattan. Many civilians screamed as the columns headed towards them.

Clark then remembered what Diana had said about him using his powers for good just like she and Justice League do every day. Swiftly making a decision he bolted over to the civilians and stopped the large column from coming at them. He then took off his glasses and zoomed inside what was left of the embassy and froze the building from burning. Diana's office that he was in about 15 minutes ago was falling atop of the downstairs lobby. He looked around to see if there were any bodies left in the building, he could hear one heartbeat in the far east wing of the Amazon house.

Quickly he removed the debris and saw an Amazon with dark brown long hair covered in ash and had one of the swords on display stuck in her palm. Blood covered her hand and legs and she could barely make eye contact. Clark lifted her and came out of the building to see stunned firemen and police officers staring at him in awe. He asked them to take her to the hospital and report no bodies were found alive in the embassy.

The paramedics examined the wounded Amazon and others watched the man who stopped the fire take off flying to lord knows where.

"Who was that?" one woman asked.

"Maybe he works for the Justice League?" the husband of the woman wondered.

"I don't think so, I've never seen him on TV or anything, Mark."

"Well you don't see Batman on TV either, do you?"

Clark heard this conversation as he was soaring in the skies. He couldn't believe what he had done. A promise he made to himself was not to be like one of the JL heroes, but yet what he had done was a good thing and it felt great to save lives and help out everyone. A smile came to him as he thought of what Diana would think of his deed today. Suddenly it donned on him, she had left to go to her island for an urgent emergency. She wouldn't know that the embassy had burned down and her mother has been kidnapped.

"Diana…" he flew to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

_Calcutta, India_

Darkseid transferred into the Assassin base from Apokolips once he heard Lashina and her Furies came with a little gift. Hoping it would be the famous Princess Diana he waited patiently on his dais with Stepphenwolf at his side. The two teenage girls thatLashina brought him were working as his slaves. Both were brainwashed and had bugs on the back of their necks so they would be in a constant trance as did the many other Assassins throughout the Middle East and South Asia.

He saw the portal open and in stepped in four women and an evil grin shown upon his stone-like features. The portal light vanished and Lashina led the gang to the dais. She had a proud look on her face and behind her were the Furies, Gilotina and Bloody Mary and a chained Hippolyta walking in between the Apokolptian women.

Darkseid looked at Lashina and she bowed towards him. "My Lord I have brought to you, the Queen of the Amazons." She stepped to the side and Gilotina pushed the Queen forward and she fell to her knees.

"Ah, this must be part of your plans, correct, Fury? To leer in the Princess to save her mother and I am able to keep both hostage. I like this idea." He stepped off the dais and went up to the Amazon Queen and held her chin with his large rough hands.

"It looks like you put up quite a fight, your highness," he smiled looking at her cut lip and scratches under her left eyebrow and bruises on her neck.

She spat at him and he was not pleased. Darkseid let go of her chin and wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "You're like your daughters, or shall I say daughter, since you only have one left, for now." A small laugh came to him as he remembered killing the little Princess Amazon.

Hippolyta looked at the stone God and spat her words out, "You will never imprison Diana. She will never obey you!"

"Is that so Queen? If I do remember she was once brainwashed by me before."

"But she found a way out, she always does."

"I see." He stepped on his dais again to sit. "Then I guess we'll have to change that this time. Furies take her away."

Gilotina and Mary helped the Queen up and walked her beyond these large doors inside the underground base they had here.

Hippolyta looked around her and saw many cells with prisioners inside of them. They were dressed in black masks that covered their face but their eyes. They also were doing things like sharpening knives and other blades. Once all recognized another presence they immediately stopped and looked at her without blinking. It's like someone was controlling them to do everything. She watched from left to right in each cell, a person staring at her like a Cheshire cat without the grin.

Finally they stopped at the end of the hall, the last cell open, charming, she thought.

"Alright queeny this will be your new home until we get your daughter here and well you know the drill." Gilotina pushed Hippolyta in and she stood against the wall glaring at the three women.

"You all are fools if you think you will get away with whatever you're doing to those innocent people. You are even more foolish to think you can capture Diana and use her as a slave as well." The mother Queen spoke in vehemence to the women.

Bloody Mary's eyes glowed red as she stared at the Queen. She smiled as Hippolyta winced in pain and doubled over, but she held in her screams. The hypnosis continued to grin and then left the cell and closed the door behind her.

Lashina waited for Bloody Mary to come out of the prisons. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing, just a little something to keep her whining for awhile and someone else as well."

* * *

_Themyscira_

Diana and Phillipus were inside Queen Hippolyta's throne chamber discussing plans and seek out help from the Justice League and Teen Titans later. They had big clues to say it was Darkseid and his furies, but would have to confirm that with the league.

Suddenly Diana held the side of her abdomen like she had just been stabbed with a large blade. She held onto the table and then bent to one knee breathing heavily. General Phillipus and other Amazon guards came to her aid.

"Princess are you alright? What is wrong?" the general asked her for the second time.

Diana took her hand away from her abdomen and saw blood on her hand, dripping from her fingers. Her eyes grew in horror as she saw blood dripping from her hand and abdomen.

"Blood!" she exclaimed.

Phillipus examined Diana and found no trace of blood on her or anywhere near her. "Princess there is no blood. What is the matter?"

Diana held out her hand and her face screamed horror, "On my hand there is blood! My side is bleeding profusely!" she moaned as the pain increased.

_India –the cells_

_Hippolyta groaned in agony as the pain in her abdomen increased. She remembered this pain as if it were yesterday. She was shot with an arrow from the opposing tribe and it struck her right where the arrow was many decades ago._

_She opened her eyes to see blood on the floor and stained her shirt, but nothing was there on her torso, no weapon at all._

"_By the Gods," Hippolyta looked around her and held her side with both hands and leaned forward as far as she could. Others in their cells looked at her as if she were crazy._

Diana yelled as the pain grew worse. Her sisters didn't know what to do as they watched their princess wince and yell as she was in some sort of pain and was seeing…blood?

"Princess maybe you haven't eaten, we shall take you to your bed chambers and food will be brought to you. You are not healthy enough to work."

"NO! I will not let anybody else destroy and kill my family especially if it is Darkseid!" Diana raised her body up to the table with furrowed eyebrows and still holding her side.

The Princess started to remember all those other times when she felt pain or something odd happened but nothing was there. The time Clark was in her flat and she felt as if a snake was growing inside of her and then it came out through her throat and mouth. The other time all she saw was blood everywhere including her food when she was with Clark eating. Something was not right here. Someone was doing this to her and it took her this long to figure it out.

The bizarre things happening at the orphanage and in her apartment and her odd behavior killing those assassins in Algeria along with the murders during the day from some assassins. Hallucinations is what they were. They weren't real; none of this pain and agony were real.

"This isn't real," Diana whispered and she looked at the table at the plans they had conjured up. She kept thinking and saying 'this isn't real, this isn't real'. Her sisters were staring at her as if she had gone mad. Phillipus encouraged her to go to bed and eat, but Diana had none of that.

Slowly the pain dissipated and she no longer saw blood on her hands or abdomen. Diana looked at her palm and smiled widely then had a determined expression.

"We need to contact the league immediately." She said walking towards the doors of the chamber.

* * *

_Hall of Justice_

Clark landed at the large hall in a matter of minutes. The place was barren except people going in and out of the building. He showed the guards his I.D. and was granted to go inside and he saw statues of the heroes and smaller statues in the middle of the room that lost their lvies recently. The battle that Diana was talking about, Clark thought. He saw Donna Troy's statue towards the middle of all the statues and she was smiling with her hands on her hips. He thought she might be a fun person to hang out with. Above him were statues taller than 100 feet and towards the center was Diana.

Someone came up to him as he was admiring the statues of the Justice League. "Would you like to tour the Hall of Justice sir? It will begin in ten minutes." He smiled at Clark and Clark realized somebody was talking to him.

"Uh, no…thanks, actually I really need to talk to a league member if that's possible. Its very important."

The young man had a confused look plastered on his face, "I do not think any of the league members are available right now sir, so how about the tour?"

Clark sighed, "No, I don't want the tour, this is urgent. Wonder Woman is involved. I was just at the Embassy getting an…uh…an interview with her and she left and I did as well, but her Embassy blew up apparently. I really need to talk to a member."

"Well that sounds awful sir, but I am afraid you cannot talk to any of the league members as they are not present right now. But if you check back in two hours, at the end of the tour, some of the members will be there to take pictures."

Clark grew more and more frustrated as he talking to these guys. He held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Never mind."

"_Wonder Woman to Justice League, we have an emergency."_ Clark heard Diana's voice over the intercom and then saw her on a large screen in a different room with all glass windows. Others looked and saw her on the screen as well.

"Well she's aged a little bit hasn't she?" a man said.

"Where? In her nose?" another said.

Clark rolled his eyes and he walked up further. It was obvious Diana could hear and see everyone in the room.

"_Everyone in the Hall of Justice needs to evacuate and if there are any members report to the Watchtower immediately." _Diana said very calmly and she saw everybody in the room start to head for the exits. She saw Clark in the room as well and she batted her lashes in shock as she was not expecting to see him. She left the monitor and it turned black in a matter of seconds.

Good, she saw me at least, Clark said to himself.

* * *

_Watchtower_

The remaining league members were all in the conference room and Diana sat in the head seat waiting for everyone to gather in the room. Batman sat next to her and Cassie sat on the other side.

"What is the meeting for Diana? What kind of trouble are we getting ourselves into?" Hal asked the Princess.

"I am a huge assumption that Darkseid is behind the Assassins Noor and that he kidnapped my mother."

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Yes, and I will need your help to locate them. I know where one of their hideouts is in Algeria. I believe they have one in South Asia as well, but I do not know exactly where it is. I will need your help, all of you."

Cassie smiled, "So does this mean we work as the Justice League again?"

Diana smiled, "Yes. I am hoping so. If you all will help me?"

Everyone agreed and was willing to help and immediately came up with a plan and Batman went straight for the monitor womb to look up where the locations might be and to find some dirt on these so-called Assassins.

* * *

Diana was ecstatic to see everyone agreed so quickly. They must have forgiven her for her behavior the last time she tried to help them. She wanted to get back to the Embassy to warn her sisters there. Bruce set the coordinates for her and she transported in the middle of her embassy, but she was not expecting this!

"Great Hera!" she put her hands to her cheeks and knelt down on her knees. She stared at the sky that was showing through the large gaping hole in the ceiling of the building. She looked all around her and everything was charred. Quickly she started rummaging through debris to find any of her sisters alive, but so far after ten minutes of searching she found no survivors.

Clark went back to the burnt Embassy as if he knew that Diana would be there. He heard someone crying and it was a female voice speaking words he didn't understand. He looked through the Embassy with his x-ray vision and saw Diana on the floor holding her knees and sobbing. He flew in through the top and Diana saw a shadow floating above her.

She lifted her head and saw Clark floating blocking the sun. She wiped her eyes and stood up to face him as he put his feet on the ground. Diana stammered, "Wh-wh-what happened he-here?"

He touched her shoulders with his strong hands to calm her. "Someone or something blew up your embassy. There was only one of your sisters that survived. I'm sorry." He wiped a tear streaming down her cheek with his finger.

"I wasn't gone that long…" Diana looked around and tried to salvage anything but she couldn't.

"I was able to stop the fire before it got too untamable and I saved one of your sisters," he smiled. Diana turned around and looked at him awestruck.

She came closer and looked at him in the eyes. "Y-you? Saved one of my Amazon sisters?" she pointed her finger at his chest.

He nodded his head. He was getting kind of worried with her looking at him like that.

A few silent seconds passed and he wasn't expecting this but gladly welcomed it –Diana jumped up and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and brushed her hair with his hand.

Clark could hear she was starting to weep again and he pulled her from the embrace and stared at her. "I do remember one thing when you first came out in a speech fifteen years ago. You said "Amazons never give up". So please don't tell me you are."

Diana smiled and held out her hand, "Amazons never give up and they don't cry either." They both knew that last one was supposed to be serious but they let a laugh escape their mouths. "Will you help us fight this battle, Clark?"

He was shocked she was asking him this. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled wider.

He thought about it for a second and a crooked smile kissed his lips and he grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Okay I will help you and your league on one condition."

"Anything, Clark."

"Please call me Kal."

Diana thought this was an odd request. "Kal…why?"

"I'll explain on the way to the Watchtower, isn't that what you called it?" he started for the sky.

"Okay, and yes."

They lifted up in the sky so nobody could see them. Diana called in to be transported.

"Oh and would you mind telling me what powers you possess…Kal?"

* * *

**AN: wow, I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I said to a reader I'd post it during the Christmas week but I got too busy. I also took into consideration to change the dialogue a bit and make it less 'awkward', so I tried to do that here.**

**Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I just wanted to get this out there so I could work on the other chapters.**

**I deleted the other story because I didn't have time to continue to write it and didn't want to just leave it sitting there untouched, if you all are wondering what happened there. RL gets in the way.**

**So uh…hope you like it  
RR (:**

**inta al shams = you are the sun (reference to Superman)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 –Malik

Part I

_Watchtower 5:01pm_

Diana transported herself and Clark into the monitor womb. There was Hal, Batman, Cassie, Kyle, Shazam and Bart. Jason was in the cave organizing and planning. He had orders from Batman to stay in the cave and monitor everything on this mission.

Cassie, Kyle and Hal were in the monitor womb observing the possible destinations to be checked out. Hal saw Diana's reflection in one of the blank computer monitors and smiled, but soon his smiled faded as he saw an unfamiliar face next to hers. He turned and saw a man about six foot three and quite a nice build with midnight black hair just as Diana's was.

He walked up to the two towering people and crossed his arms. "Whoa, Diana, who's this?" he pointed his thumb at the stranger.

Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at Clark. "He is a friend. He is going to help us with this mission." She led the way to the monitors and Hal scoffed.

"Diana you can't just bring in random people the league doesn't even know!" he exclaimed.

Now starting to get on Diana's nerves, she turned and gave him a death stare –a stare that nobody in the league wanted to get. Cassie saw the glare and turned around, "Somebody's in trouble now," she said in a small voice.

"I can bring him because I want to, Hal. I say he is going to help us so he is." She folded his arms.

He furrowed his brows beneath his black mask. "Oh yeah? Says who? Did you get permission from everyone on the league?"

The princess didn't say anything and that made her even angrier that she didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought! I say if we can't bring humans on this satellite neither can Amazon princesses."

Clark started to open his mouth, but Diana stepped in front of him.

"I suggest that you listen to me, Lantern. My mother has been kidnapped by one of most horrible beings in the universe and these innocent people are trapped in a brainwashing system that they cannot get out of. I don't think you are qualified to make orders around here." Diana started to loosen her lasso and then Clark widened his eyes.

It was time that he stepped forward and took hold of Diana's arm. Hal was backing up and had his ring ready for an attack. Although he didn't like to piss the princess off, he was ready for a fight. The lantern saw this man grab Diana's arm and was able to hold her back without effort. He let his guard down and kept staring as gears were working in his brain.

"Let go of me!" Diana was able to break from Clark's hold and she landed a punch right on the side of Hal's jaw and he went flying backwards into one of the satellite walls. He had made a sizeable dent in the wall and he shook his head as his vision became clearer. He saw the Amazon walking towards him and didn't think to move.

"Diana!" Clark flew after her and wrapped his arms around her torso engulfing her arms as well. They fell to the floor and she was squirming to get free.

Hal was helped up by the Flash and he watched as the two played a game of rolling on the ground, but this man didn't let go of her.

"Wow, I've never seen a guy that was able to hold Diana down like that," Bart said as he watched the two match. Hal looked at them with a quirked brow and rubbed his lower back.

"Yeah….me neither," the lantern mumbled.

"Diana! Stop squabbling like a child!" Clark demanded and Diana was pinned under him and stopped squirming.

"A child?"

"Yes, you're acting like a child, this is stupid. What about your mother, sisters and people of the earth?" he stared into her eyes and she seemed to stop and think for a moment.

This made the crazed princess stop and think about what she is doing. She is wasting time and fighting about something so ridiculous. Why is she suddenly so defensive about Clark…Kal? She looked at his eyes and they looked so serious, but yet honest. She smiled and he returned a smile and got off of her and held a hand for her to stand.

Diana looked around at her teammates and Hal was the one who didn't have any words. She walked up to him with her hands behind her back.

"Hal, I…" she approached closer and he took a step back afraid what she might do next. Luckily he was wearing his ring otherwise he was pretty sure he'd be in the infirmary right now. He had a bruise forming, he could feel it.

"I'm sorry for the way I lashed out at you like a wild animal, Hal." She lends her hand out, "Truce?"

He was weary she might throw him on the ground. As those images trickled in his mind he cringed a bit. Diana kept staring trying to keep a steady face, but couldn't help her confusion plastered on her face.

"Hal?"

Finally he snapped to it, "Oh…right, princess. Truce." He smiled as he shook her hand.

She smiled and headed over to the monitors and Clark followed behind her. Hal and Bart looked at the two as they approached Batman.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria_

Diana and Cassie covered themselves with abayas and they transported in a dark alley so nobody could see them. Clark transported in with them as did Hal. They all acted as couples in Algeria.

"Can you hear us?" The Flash asked everyone through their comlinks.

"Yes," Diana said.

"Yup," Cassie touched the side of her ear.

"Yes," Clark was just getting used to this kind of communication.

"As always," Hal smiled.

"Okay, remember the plan," Bart said to them and all nodded and cleared their links.

Diana and Cassie pulled a niqab over the lower parts of their faces and hooked arms with their 'partners'. Diana took a hold of Clark's arm and he stiffened a bit. She smiled beneath the cloth, but he was unable to see.

Clark looked down at Diana and saw the corners of Diana's eyes crinkle ever so slightly and knew she enjoyed this. He pulled her tighter to him. Both Hal and Clark wore Middle Eastern type of clothes and headed out from the dark alley with their _wives_.

A camera was hidden inside of Diana's niqab and was being monitored by the other league members on the Watchtower. They walked the streets and nobody seemed to notice anything wrong with the four. Many tried to sell them items such as clothing, shoes, fruits and vegetables.

Diana was able to hoard them off as she spoke Arabic to the vendors kindly telling them they weren't interested in their goods. Clark did remember that she knew Arabic and probably many other languages, but this one seemed to roll off her tongue so easily. He enjoyed listening to her speak it and even picked up quite a few phrases when he was in the East as well as France and other places he has visited. They walked by the flat he used for awhile and it only brought back memories of how she left and didn't even say goodbye to him. He frowned at this and saw Diana was keen in finding what she wanted. He could never be with her; she is Wonder Woman for crying out. She has to save the world and do so many things. He couldn't be with her as Diana Al-Wahhab so why would it make a difference if she was Princess Diana –it wouldn't. He sighed as they continued on through the streets of Algiers.

Diana smiled as she saw she was getting close to the orphanage she used to work at. They kept on and finally they were at the street and all there was was an empty burnt building. The curtains were torn and burnt. It looked as if someone had bombed the place as well. Her eyes widened and she urged to go look at the orphanage, but she felt a strong tug at her arm.

"No, remember we're not here for that," Hal gently reminded her.

Her eyes expressed sorrow and she looked up at Clark who was staring at the demolished orphanage as well with as much sadness as she.

Diana let go of his arm and went to a man near the building to ask a question. Clark, Hal and Cassie stopped and waited for her.

"Ba3d eznak," (pardon me) Diana approached the man in a nice business suit.

"Ismahli, hadher sayyedeti?" (excuse me, yes ma'am?)

"What happened with the orphanage?" Diana expressed in a worried tone. The others stood back and watched them have their conversation.

Cassie whispered to the men, "What is she saying?"

"Don't know," Hal said. He didn't have his ring on to translate, but he kept it in his pocket.

"She is asking what happened to the building and why is it destroyed," Clark inclined.

The others looked at him as if he had six heads.

"You know Arabic?!" Hal asked in a hushed tone.

"She taught me some and I picked up a bit while living here." He smirked.

They all noticed that she was finishing up her conversation so they stopped listening and waited for her to come back to the group.

"Enty latifah, shokran 3la mosa3detek, alf shokr sayyidi," (You are kind, thanks for your help, many thanks sir) Diana stepped back and thanked the man and headed back to Clark.

"El3afw sayyideti," (you're welcome ma'am).

Diana returned and hooked arms with Clark again. "Someone blew up the orphanage. All the children were inside and…Alia died. She was found on the second floor in her office. They put out the fire before it got to the second floor, but her throat was slit and there was dried blood everywhere. The phone was also in her hand and lying on the floor with her. It's almost like the killers knew what she was doing every minute of the day. Fatimah, Reem…Diya. They're all gone."

Clark could sense that she was very hardened by this news. "I'm sorry Diana. I know you really liked her."

"It's not just that she was my friend…she had very valuable information about the Assassins and their history before Darkseid got a hold of a new batch of innocent people to play his sick game."

"You WHAT?!" Hal tried to keep his voice as hushed as possible. "You had information and didn't tell us? Diana what the hell?!"

"This is not the time, Hal."

He grunted. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you princess! You know, ever since your sister died you've been a real…"

Diana glared at him with the only thing present on her face right now, which were her eyes and tips of her eyebrows. He saw she had her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. He gulped at the site of her expression.

"Wow, dude, that is low," Cassie said shaking her head at the cocky green lantern.

"_I don't mean to break up this little fiasco guys, but uh we're kind of on a time schedule." _Bart interrupted just in time as the Amazon and the Lantern were going to get into it again.

"_Awesome. Okay, Jason and Batman found the two biggest hideouts. One in Bangladesh and one in Calcutta, India. So you guys are in the wrong place, but one of the biggest bases for the assassins is in downtown Algiers as Diana may be able to recognize." _

"Yes, I know where the base is." Diana chimed in. They all moved discretely in the crowd trying not to alert anyone. Clark scanned the area and saw men in an alley on the far side of the busy square. Two had scythes and the other two had scimitars. He took a hold of Diana and pointed her towards the men and the leaguers in the monitor womb were able to see what was there.

"_Whoa, whoa…who is that? Are those the assassins? Hello?"_

Clark listened to their conversation, he tapped Diana's shoulder.

"bekam? hatkalifni ad eeh?"

"What? Now you're speaking Arabic too? Cool." Hal was growing more and more frustrated.

"Translate for them, Diana," Clark spat out more phrases that he could only repeat.

"mafesh a'azar"

Diana translated the first and second phrases, "He says, 'how much will it cost me?' and 'no excuses'. What does that mean?" he pondered.

"Nam kwayes"

"Sleep tight," Diana translated clearly.

Hal and Cassie looked at each other confused. "Sleep tight? What the heck?" Cassie whispered.

"Ana rah e2telik" Clark repeated the last phrase he could hear and looked at Diana's face. She looked a bit flustered and didn't know what to do. She looked over at the men and they had all disappeared.

"What does it mean, Diana?" Cassie asked the dazed princess.

She managed to clear her throat and say quietly, "It means…I will kill you."

"_You guys need to get out of there ASAP"_ Batman came on their comlinks immediately.

All four nodded and scurried out of the large square and away from the crowds. Clark checked around the area and didn't see any assassins, but they aren't called assassins for nothing. They're very nimble and tricky; they could even fool him sometimes.

They went into an alley and Diana pulled back her niqab as sweat started to form around her upper lip and around her eyes. Clark looked at her and could see determination in her eyes. They all knelt low to the ground and Clark used his super hearing to hear unfamiliar heartbeats near them.

"They're near," he told them.

"Let them come," Diana started taking off her abaya. Underneath was her Wonder Woman uniform and Hal transformed into the Green Lantern he was. Cassie took off her abaya and underneath was her Wonder Girl uniform.

Two dark shadows approached them in the dark alley. Two with the scimitar swords were coming closer. Above them on the building tops were the two with scythes. Diana and Clark stood back to back as did Hal and Cassie.

"Taale hona qelba," (come here bitch) one with a scimitar addressed Diana in a forceful tone.

"La3," (no) she answered back and stood back in a fighting stance.

"_Don't listen to them Diana, they're trying to piss you off. Try your best to stay calm."_Bart was heard on all comlinks. Her partners looked at her worried she was going to crack, but if she was, she showed no expression to do so.

"Shou esmek? Dyanna Al-Wahhab eeih?" another said from above them. (What is your name? Diana Al-Wahhab, yes?)

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Sah" (right).

"We have your mother. If you want to see her, you have to obey and come with us. Deal or no deal?" an assassin addressed her in a rude manner that almost made Diana lunge towards him.

"I will never obey you or your ruler."

"Then I guess your mother will have to die."

All four assassins attacked the group and Diana was able to block most of the attacks. Clark used his heat vision to char one of the scythes and scimitars coming at him. He blocked Diana and took the blow of the scimitar. His tough skin broke the blade and the attackers' eyes widened as they witnessed this. They started to retreat when Diana pulled back one of the assassins by the arm and held him up in the air with one arm and he looked terrified, but his eyes crinkled as he was smiling. He took out a large blade and jabbed Diana in her midsection. She stood looking at the assassin and felt blood dripping out of her mouth and her knees were giving in. She gasped for air but could not breathe a word. The assassin then took the sword and removed it and Diana dropped the man.

Hal hit the assassin and he fell to the ground with ease. His niqab revealed his neck and then Hal saw a small bug-like piece in the back of his neck. It was shaped like a scarab beetle. He removed it gently and the bug left no mark on his neck. Slowly the assassin got up and rubbed the back of his neck. He moaned as a headache came into play.

"ya Allah….aayn? Ma hatha?" (Oh God…where? What is this?) He stood up and saw a woman bleeding on the ground and his eyes widened in horror and saw three others staring at him as if he had done something wrong.

"hal tatakallam al-lughah al-'arabiyah? Ya Allah, ahlamdulliah, la afham!" (Do you speak Arabic? Oh God, so sorry God, I don't understand!)

"You stabbed her!" Cassie pointed at Diana on the ground.

"Shou? La3, la3, la3! La afham sayyedeti asef! nad ash-shariṭah!" (What? No, no, no. I don't understand sorry. Call the police). The man shouted and he ripped off the niqab and ran away. All other assassins cornered him and took him back to the base. He was unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Clark's POV

Clark just got rid of the weapons that were attacking him and stood in front of Diana. She was hit with one of the scythes, but she seemed to be un-phased just like him. Perhaps she is his perfect match. She is almost invulnerable. He turned and saw Diana pick up one of the unarmed assassins and was about to give him something he deserved when he saw a sparkle from behind the man. He pulled out a large blade and stuck it through Diana's midsection.

He could only stand there thinking it was a dream, but it wasn't. She wasn't as invulnerable as he thought she was. He saw blood trickle from her mouth and blood seeping through her red corset.

* * *

Present

Diana's hands went to her midriff and looked at her hands as they were soaked in her own blood. She felt weak in the knees and stumbled down onto the cold sand beneath her. Clark rushed to her side and held his hand against her wound to stop it from bleeding. Hal came up to her and provided a bandage with his green to wrap around her waist until they could be transported to the Watchtower.

"M…my…" Diana's throat was closing up and she spat blood out beside her arm. Clark wiped the blood from her cheek and wanted her to continue.

"We're going to get you help, Diana."

"My-my mother's s-sword…h-how…h…ow did they get i-i-it?" she managed to say as she was fading and could only see blurry colors.

"Green Lantern to Watchtower, Diana's hurt. She needs medical attention."

"My…mother…" Diana tried to say but her eyes became more blurry.

"We're going to get you help," Clark kept saying to her.

* * *

_Watchtower – Infirmary_

J'onn attended to Diana's wound as soon as they stepped on the teleport platform. Clark waited outside and occasionally leered in on Diana as she lay lifeless-looking on the bed. She wore a white gown and had her hair matted up behind her on the pillow. An assisting robot was cleaning Diana's hands as they were dried with blood now. He saw the robot do its work gently and Diana didn't wake up, but he could see her chest rise and fall which put him at ease.

Kyle came next to Clark and looked in the window and saw Wonder Woman lying on her back as she was getting attended to.

"She'll live, no worries," he put a hand on his shoulder and Clark looked at him and then back at Diana.

"I know she will."

"So…Diana tells us that you lived in Algeria as well for awhile. You also have crazy powers like heat vision and super hearing, where did you get those?"

Clark was barely listening to the lantern. He was very focused on Diana. Finally the words registered in his mind that he was asking him questions. He mentioned Algeria and all he could think about was Diana's leave and lies. She definitely lied to him, yet he forgave her for this, but still felt a bit sour about it.

"I did live in Algeria. It was part of my adventure to travel the world. I did just that. I've been almost everywhere, but Algeria…was special." He smiled at this. "I was born with these powers; I am not from Earth, but from a planet called Krypton."

"Yeah Diana told us that you were from another planet, so I guess that makes you an alien huh?" Kyle grinned.

Clark smiled at the young man, "Yes, I am, but I'm used to the customs of Earth's man and I don't consider myself an alien to you people."

He saw Diana start to open his eyes and all thoughts of himself went away and he waited until the Martian came out from the infirmary.

"Hello, Clark," he said in his monotone voice. "Diana will be fine, she is asking for you."

Clark didn't wait another beat and he stepped into the room. Diana was licking her lips and spat into a cup near her bed. He smiled and pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

The princess smiled and blinked heavily. "I…I thought you all would have gone without me." She said in a raspy voice still tasting blood in her mouth.

"What? No. You needed medical attention and that's what you got you."

Diana was relieved that she was brought here in time, but now she had a gaping wound in her side and she is unable to fight. "Cl –Kal, I need your help."

Wow, she called you Kal, Clark. Feel proud. I haven't heard that name in ages; Lana once called me that, but mostly knew me as Clark and called me that. But when Diana says it, it has a whole new meaning to the name. _Kal_.

"Sure, Diana." He put his hand on hers and she set her other hand on top of his.

"I need you to find my mother's blade. That sword is magical which is why it was able to cut through me so easily. If they have my mother's sword I could only imagine what they are doing to her. Once you retrieve my mother's sword I will be up and ready to fight Darkseid and Lashina along with her other Furies." She smiled.

"I will get your mother's sword for you, don't worry." Clark returned a smile and then saw an audience outside waiting to see Diana. He waved for them to come in and they stopped holding hands.

Cassie, Hal, Kyle, Batman and Bart filed in. Jason and Billy stayed in the monitor womb tracking the missing assassin that was debugged in Algeria. They also kept an eye on Calcutta. There had been more attacks recently especially in New Delhi.

"How are you feeling Di?" Cassie sat on the bed next to Diana's legs.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you Cassie."

"You had me really scared there," Hal admitted. He was now feeling a little awful for being such an ass to Diana earlier in the mission.

All nodded and agreed. Billy appeared in the doorway "Hey uh, guys, there's some new action in Calcutta. Might wanna check it out."

Hal, Kyle and Cassie left the room to check the monitors. Clark told Diana he'd be back to check on her.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

With that he smiled and left the room quickly to see what the others were seeing.

A woman speaking quickly in Bengali on a news channel. English subtitles were available and all read them as she spoke quickly.

"Those sons of bitches." Kyle said aloud. All others looked at him, but didn't object to his language.

The monitor went blank once the news anchor stopped talking. Clark narrowed his eyes.

"Diana told me to retrieve her mother's sword. It was what she was stabbed with. I think we can dismantle all those bugs on the assassins if we split up in Algeria and Bangladesh. Once that deed is done we shall group together so we can teleport to Calcutta to find this Darkseid guy. Sounds like a plan?"

Every league member blinked, but didn't question his authority. He was the next strongest being to Diana, perhaps even stronger than her and quick to come up with plans. He was like a male version of Diana so they didn't question him. They all nodded and split up into teams to head out into the assassin bases.

* * *

_Cells in Calcutta, India_

Queen Hippolyta sat in a cell in the back of the cell dungeon and sighed. She didn't find any light back there except lit torches so it was rather dark. Suddenly at the end of the dungeon she saw the door open and there was a massive amount of light shining into her eyes. She shielded her eyes and could see a tall woman approaching her cell. Once her eyes adjusted and the dim-light room balanced out the deceptiveness, she saw it was Lashina. The queen rolled her eyes and sat back unimpressed.

"I see we are growing very fond of each other, Hippolyta," Lashina smiled and knelt down close to the cell bars. "Look, you think Diana is going to find you and rescue you you like a fairytale, but she's not. She'll never get passed my Furies, and especially won't get passed me. I'll kill her if I have to."

"Well, then I suppose you're going to have to try your best, because you won't kill her. She is smarter than you and stronger, not only physically but mentally." The queen was trying to get a rise out of the Fury.

"Why you!" she grabbed her whip, but then smirked and let out a laugh. "Oh I see what you're doing. You're buttering me up, well nice try _your majesty_" she added sarcastically. "I'll make sure you have first row to our battle against the princess so you can watch her die," she winked and stood to leave the cells.

* * *

**AN: classes just started for me today and I wanted to write some more before I get too busy again. I'll try to get another chapter by this weekend or beginning of next week.**

**Sorry for its shortness and cliffhanger but this is part I of II so enjoy this! Sorry if there are grammar or other mistakes!**

**Malik = king/master**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 -Nnar Fi Galbi

Batman watched as this alien, Clark, was giving out orders to everybody like he was one of the members of the elite Justice League. He was the leader of the league usually behind the scenes and Diana handled everything on the outside. She was his partner and now she was down so what, does that mean he's supposed to listen to this guy? Yes, he has some beneficial powers that could come in handy, but he doesn't know anything about the league. As he was heard earlier, he was with Diana in Algeria, unknowing about her as the former Wonder Woman. He was lied to and deceived by one of the most beautiful, powerful women in the world. Diana may have been grieving then, so she was vulnerable and wanted company perhaps, but he just forgave her just like that? How well do these two know each other?

Bruce studied the alien as he was on board. Diana briefly explained that she was bringing a super powered to the Watchtower, but he did not know what to expect. He didn't think anything of it and didn't object to her reasons for bringing him along. She, of course, wouldn't just randomly bring a normal human up on the satellite. Obviously Diana and her Amazon sisters needed help, especially her mother. So what is so special about this guy and why is he giving orders again? Must talk to him.

Bart, Cassie and Kyle were a team sent to Bangladesh, Clark decided this. Bruce raised his eyebrow beneath his mask, but didn't say anything, _yet_. Hal had decided to go with Billy and Clark to Algeria to try and debug every assassin they could find. Algeria seemed to be the main destination where Darkseid kept all of the assassins.

"Alright, you three are team one and will go to Bangladesh to debug all the assassins you can possibly find. The rest will go with me to Algiers, Algeria. Does everybody understand the plan?" Clark said aloud to the league once more. Nobody objected and team one left to go to the transporter to be sent to Bangladesh. Bruce decided this was the perfect time to approach Clark now that he was alone in the monitor womb with the exceptions of Billy and Hal.

The Bat came around the back of him and Clark was not alarmed but simply turned around calmly to see the masked vigilante. He smiled at him and relaxed, but not too much.

"Yes, Batman? I've heard a lot about you, but never had actually seen you in person. You're a lot smaller than people make you out to be," he smirked. Once he saw Batman was not giving into the joke he coughed and tightened up a bit, trying to look a little bit more intimidating.

"You're an alien, right Clark? Diana told me you are from a planet called Krypton."

"Yes, I am." Clark kept his answers short as this guy seemed to like short and to the point kind of stuff.

"You possess heat vision, super-strength, freeze breath, x-ray vision and super hearing, is that right?"

Clark blinked a few times, surprised he knew all of this without even talking to him first. "Why…how did you know?"

"I had J'onn read your DNA and body. I suspect that Diana brought you here to help and she sees you as an ally, can we trust you?"

"Well, I guess you will have to take Diana's word." He smiled and walked over to the monitors.

That was not the answer I was looking for; Bruce scowled and walked up the monitors next to the alien. They were observing team one's progress in Bangladesh and so far they had debugged over one hundred people, which was good. But, out of how many assassins? Roughly three thousand _just_ in that country.

"Okay, team, are we ready to go to Algeria?" Clark was addressing Billy, Hal and Batman. The two nodded, except for the Dark Knight. He stayed silent. The two others went to the armory to get the supplies they might need and that left the alien and the Dark Knight alone once more.

"I know you are used to Diana calling the shots around here, but she is down and I am her equal. You are going to need my help." Clark sighed. "Besides I made a promise that I would get her mother's sword back for her. Are you on our team or what, Batman?" He held his hand out.

Bruce stood there motionless and silent. He didn't shake his hand, but nodded slightly.

"I still don't trust you." He moved towards the teleport pad and waited until the others got back. He set the coordinates and J'onn stayed back in the infirmary to take care of Diana.

Clark mumbled, "Looks like you don't trust anybody….."

Once Hal and Billy returned they all teleported to Algiers. As a team.

* * *

_Algiers, Algeria_

Clark, Batman, Hal and Billy landed in a secluded dark alley in the large city. They decided to lay low and not move out into the open to alarm anybody. Clark was able to use his x-ray vision to track down any assassins that might be lurking around in the daylight hours. It would be dark in two hours-time so he figured more of the assassins will show up in the night.

He scanned the area and all was clear. They moved onto the next alley so they were unseen, supposedly. Clark scanned the area again and found seven assassins waiting on the east side of the city in a dark alley. They were speaking not Arabic, but a different language. He couldn't quite make out what it was. It sounded Albanian, but he was not too sure.

"Hal, could you use your ring to find out what language they are speaking?" he whispered.

"Hmm, well if they are not too far, yes. I can try." He used his ring and could only find bits and pieces of the assassins' hushed tones. His ring was able to detect the small words he collected.

"They are speaking Azerbaijani."

Billy looked at Clark and he had a puzzled look on his face. Batman was getting gadgets out of his utility belt not really noticing what they were talking about.

"Azerbaijani? Are you sure? Most of these 'assassins' are from Algeria, Bangladesh and France. I didn't read or hear anything about people from Azerbaijan."

"Well that's what they were speaking," Hal shrugged.

Clark furrowed his brows then looked up to see the seven men run another direction into another alley. There two broke into a woman's home and took her child from her. One covered her mouth and the child was sedated. His eyes glowed red and he sped over to the east alley. The others were trying to track him, but failed. They ended up in another alley in the north side of Algiers.

"Damn it!" Hal exclaimed as he was trying to locate Clark.

"Aliens…" Bruce mumbled to himself.

Clark found the three men waiting outside the house and punched them in the smalls of their backs and they collapsed. Enough time for him to remove the bugs from their necks. He saw two others on top of the roofs. He used his heat vision to break off some of the roof and they came toppling down and he ripped off the bugs. They were not unconscious and were very unaware of where they were. The mother and child were about to be taken out of the side windows but Clark sped to the back of the house and ripped off the bugs before they could go anywhere. The mother was spouting many Arabic words that he couldn't really comprehend and her sedated child was cradled in her arms.

Hal and the others were able to finally reach his location. "Hey!" the Green Lantern shouted.

"How about some notice when you decide to take off like that huh? We're supposed to be a team not some asshole that just runs off like that!" he grunted and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I saw that they were about to kidnap the child. He is safe with his mother now. I was able to debug all seven of the men. Four tried to run off, but three are passed out on the ground. They should wake up in about twenty minutes tops." Clark explained and Batman, without question, moved over to the unconscious, not so intimidating assassins lying on the ground.

He took the 'bug' and plugged it into a device he had about the size of his palm.

"What is that?" Billy questioned.

"Something that will be very useful and will save us time." He plugged in some numbers and other codes in the small device. The bug lit up and then the device made a small beeping noise, but not loud enough to alert others around them.

Hal, Clark and Billy looked around, but saw nothing.

Batman shut off the device and put it back in his belt. "If this works, which it should, I have just deprogrammed all of the bugs attached to the assassins. They are no longer under Darkseid's control."

Clark scanned the area and saw assassins from afar in confusion and taking off their niqabs, wondering where they were and why they were dressed as they were.

"Well, how come you didn't tell us about that sooner?!" Clark asked in kind of annoyed tone. First this Batman questions his trust and Diana's trust now he doesn't even tell everyone what kind of devices he has hidden. Who does this guy think he is?

"It was just a prototype. Glad to see it works. Let's head to Bangladesh to perform the same action." He moved ahead of them into a dark alley a few yards away to transport.

Clark had an annoyed and puzzled expression written clearly on his face.

"It's Bats, don't worry. He always does this kind of shit." Hal slapped Clark on the back and moved along.

* * *

_Bangladesh_

Cassie flew above the city as Bart and Kyle stayed on the ground waiting for her surveillance. Kyle looked around at all the assassins they had disassembled already. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

"There must be thousands of assassins out here, man. I don't think we'll be able to do this alone." Bart looked at the unconscious men next to him and stared at the scarab beetles that were now off the backs of their necks.

"I know, but we have to try," Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, there seems to be more in a hideout not too far from here. It is underground like the base in Algeria we sent Diana into. I think we should contact Batman and the others."

As if right on cue, Clark, Batman and Hal were beamed into the same location the others were by J'onn. Kyle smiled and folded his arms.

"Well, that was just weird."

Clark stepped forward and scanned the area. There were many hideouts in this city, widely spread out. If they were able to target one of the larger ones, Batman can use his doohickey to deprogram the scarabs.

"We will have to attack into one of their largest bases. Surely this Darkseid guy has Diana's mother's sword. Two of the assassins ran off with it, who knows where they are now. Cassie and Bart will cover behind us, Hal and I will break into the main entrance of the hideout. Batman and Kyle will be our stationary waiting for escapes and Batman," he paused, "you know what to do."

Everyone agreed and followed him discreetly to the base.

Bart and Cassie stood outside of the base against the walls waiting for someone to run out. Batman and Kyle hid in the shadows waiting. Clark and Hal broke down the entrance and quietly flew inside.

Guards around them saw them flying above and started shooting at them and throwing knives at them. Hal put a protective shield around them, thinking that these things would hurt Clark but to his amazement they didn't. Man, this guy is weird, he thought.

"You go right I'll go left," Clark yelled aloud and swooped down to attack the men that were shooting him. He pulled off several scarabs, that were a little bit different than the ones they had seen in Algeria, but hopefully Batman could reverse the programming on them like the others.

Quickly Clark flew out of the base to hand one of the bugs to Batman. Hal finished the last of the guards and headed outside to await the deprogramming.

"Well, Bats, what's the prognosis?" Hal folded his arms.

"It is done. All assassins down. Clark, do you remember who had Hippolyta's sword?"

Clark thought for a moment. After Diana was stabbed, the man was debugged, but the two other assassins took the sword and ran off. Since he used his x-ray vision to see beneath their niqabs, he knew what his face looked like, but that would take forever to locate the bastard.

"Yes, I do, but it will take ages to get a hold of him with all these men and some women, covering their faces," he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then I guess we'll have to go to the main source in Calcutta, India," Batman eyed everyone and they looked ready for battle, but it was not the same without Diana there, but they would have to make do with what they had.

* * *

_Watchtower_

While J'onn was in the monitor womb Diana slowly sat up holding her midsection with her left hand and cringed. She got out of the bed and grabbed her Wonder Woman uniform and gradually made her way to the screen doors to change.

As she was dressing herself Diana thought of the young girl named Elissa that sat on her lap in the Algerian orphanage.

"_"If you meet Wonder Woman can you tell her to come here to visit?"_

She furrowed her eyebrows and set her tiara on her head, and slid on her boots. If she was going to fight Lashina and Darkseid she needed to be ready and fierce. At the moment she didn't feel too fierce, but thinking of all those children that died she could only imagine how many other children Lashina and her tarts have harmed. She would do this, not only for the children she watched, but for all the children in the world, for herself, for her mother and for her sister.

Diana walked out of the med bay with a bandage still around her midsection, not caring. She stepped on the teleport matt and spoke to J'onn.

"J'onn, send me where the others are."

"I do not believe you are fit for a fight, Diana," he stated worried that she might injure herself even more than she already was.

"Teleport me, J'onn." She had a warrior mind set and did not back down nor was she going to refuse any crap that she was going to tell him.

"Diana, please," he started to relent to her going to help the League.

"Type. In. The. Coordinates," she folded her arms in front of her and he sighed. He did as told.

* * *

_Calcutta, India_

Clark, Batman, Flash, the two Lanterns, Cassie and Shazam were laying it low in Calcutta, trying not to start any alarming appearances.

Diana teleported in behind them and she walked towards them without saying a word. Her wound still ached, but she set that in the back of her mind.

Clark heard a familiar heartbeat approaching behind them. It was Diana's heartbeat. He knew it anywhere, but is she really here? He turned and saw the wounded, yet determined, Amazon sauntering towards the group.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" he was alarmed and stopped walking. The others heard him and turned to see the former Princess heading their way.

Batman stated, "Diana, you shouldn't be here. You are injured."

"I am here to help. I have fought in much worse conditions. If anybody is going to battle Lashina, it will be _me_." She had her thumb pointing to her own chest. Hal blinked but smiled and folded his arms. He could remember Diana when he first met her. She had such fire in her and would do anything to help someone even if it meant she would die. Just a few months ago she left her titles and settled down in Algeria to become, God knows what, but he knew even if she was injured she would not back down.

"You'll never change, Princess," Hal put his hand on her shoulder.

Diana smiled and put her hand on his in gratitude. She then moved forward to stand next to Clark. He was still a little shocked that she was here and also a little pissed that she left the watchtower to come help them. As if they didn't have everything handled.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine, Kal," she smiled and he seemed a little more relaxed when he saw her smile at him. He always liked her smile. It reminded him of the time they were flying kites in Algeria.

"You still shouldn't be here, you know," still worried.

"I can handle myself. I am not a helpless woman. I can handle my own," she reached up and pecked his cheek with her lips.

The rest of the league turned at this and Cassie smiled and rattled her fists in teenage excitement.

"Oh my gods, this is so adorable!" she whispered to Bart.

He looked back and smirked. Kids these days.

"Are we ready to go?" Clark turned his attention back to everybody else. All others nodded. Batman filled in Diana on the plan they had devised when she was on the satellite.

* * *

_Underground Base_

Bloody Mary tapped her fingernails on the cell bars as she walked down the long dimmed hallway. She saw all the prisoners they kept in the cells and smiled. The girls that she kidnapped stayed near the front and were used for Steppenwolf's pleasure as well as Darkseid's. Still, he insisted that he get the Amazon princess for his pleasures, but Lashina promised she would get her no matter the costs. As she came near the end of the dungeon she saw Queen Hippolyta sitting down leaning against the cold stone wall. She looked weary and pale. Her wild untamed curly hair was taken out of her long braid and her robes were set aside and she was left wearing her white gown she slept in on Themyscira.

"Hello there, _lovely_," she stopped in front of the Queen's cell and smiled wickedly.

Hippolyta gazed up at the sickly white Fury and frowned. "You think you will get away with what you're doing, but you won't."

"Blahblahblah, I know, Diana will come save you and yadayada. We want her to come here so Lashina can hand her to Darkseid. Although, I do think that will be a little difficult in her condition."

The Queen's eyes narrowed and she grew angry. "What have you done to her?!" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I am sure she will live. Now excuse me, I have some work to do." Her eyes glowed red and stared at the Queen in a trance. Suddenly Hippolyta lay on the cold ground wincing in pain, she held her head with her hands. Bloody Mary smiled and left the cells.

Kyle, Bart and Shazam split into a team to approach the underground base they found. Batman and Hal were on the east side entrance and Cassie flew to the top of the base to enter when told to. Clark and Diana were on the west entrance.

"I do not know if this plan will work, but we'll have to see." Clark whispered. There were guards all around them. He scanned the area and used his heat vision to zap the guards' weapons in half and they looked miffed. All started speaking to each other in Arabic and Tamil.

Four guards spotted the brightly colored heroes and ran to them. Diana hit one of them in the gut and kicked him to the ground. He was doubled over in pain. Clark knocked out two of them easily. They knocked down the doors and entered the base.

"We are in," Diana put her hand to her comlink to alert the others.

Kyle, Billy and Bart nodded and broke into the front entrance to take down their fair share of guards.

Hal and Batman did the same and Cassie waited for the right time for her to strike.

Clark and Diana made it to the middle of the base. It looked like a catacomb mine. There were torches around the walls and they could hear people approaching.

"Now, Cassie," Clark told her. She entered in through the middle and broke the alarm to the base. He scanned the area and saw a swarm of guards coming towards him and Diana. He looked at her and she was already in her battle stance ready to fight.

Batman and Hal reached the middle and saw the guards running toward them with spears. He programmed the debugging device and all guards stopped and held their heads and kneeled on the ground.

A few moments later all the men and women stopped and fell to their knees unaware of what was happening. They started to converse and looked around them becoming scared and unaware of their surroundings.

Diana told them, "Do not worry. You are all safe now. The exit is that way," she pointed to the west wing of the base. All seemed to understand her and headed that way, dropping their weapons. She grabbed one of the spears and saw it was able to electrocute someone with a simple thrust movement.

"They are really trying to kill us," Clark looked at the large mechanical spear Diana held.

"Let them try," she headed forward and all followed her.

* * *

_Center Ground_

Darkseid sat on his Dais with a smug look on his face. He had his hands beneath his chin as he watched the Amazon and her crew walk behind her.

"Ah, Princess, I see you have finally arrived. It took you awhile to find us, didn't it?" Darkseid said standing up.

"Darkseid, you have killed many and destroyed cities with massive genocides. You will regret this day," she held the spear in hand.

"Is that so, Amazon? Furies," he gestured to the east of the base and saw Lashina and six other Furies behind her. Being the main ones behind her were Gilotina and Bloody Mary. Following them were other Furies –Stompa, Bernadeth, Speed Queen and Mad Harriet.

"That chick is sickly looking," Bart commented of the one with green hair and massive teeth (Mad Harriet.)

"Lashina," Diana narrowed her eyes and snarled seeing her. She had been waiting for this day.

"Hello, Princess, so glad you could join us. I thought you would have suffered a bit more with that stab from your mother's sword. I guess they didn't stab you hard enough." She kept walking a little further, but both women kept their distance. The league came to make a semi-circle beside Diana.

Darkseid stepped down and had his hands behind his back. "Steppenwolf, the ring," he called out.

Steppenwolf nodded and suddenly a net was dropped around Diana and the league along with the Furies. They were in a battle ring in the base.

"Oh and before we begin this battle, I think your mother should have a front seat," Darkseid smiled. Hippolyta was brought out by Desaad and set in a chair chained up.

"Mother!" Diana said aloud, unable to believe what horrible condition she was in. This only made her more eager to end this.

Granny Goodness stood at the top balcony of the base looking down above them. "Let the games, begin, ladies," she yelled from above. The net set fire to the bars and the league looked around them and this was a death trap. They were surrounded by fire and Furies.

Queen Hippolyta locked eyes with her daughter and creased her eyebrows together and mouthed, 'fight' with a slight nod. Diana readied herself to fight and nodded to her mother.

The Furies stood in a semi-circle facing opposite the league.

"Alright so who is taking who?" Hal told the league.

"I call that green haired freak," Batman said. Others looked at him surprised at his comment and Kyle looked at Bernadeth. "I'll take that one."

Cassie and Hal looked at each other and decided to take Gilotina and Bloody Mary. Shazam nudged his head to take Stompa.

Bart looked at Speed Queen and knew that he could take her with his and her speed. It might be difficult but he could handle it.

"Lashina is mine," Diana readied herself. Clark looked around him and saw Darkseid seated at the front of the ring enjoying this.

"He's mine, then,"

Diana looked at him with a worried look, but nodded and all others nodded to each other.

This but took only a few moments and Granny readied for the battle to begin. The Furies went in all different directions. Bloody Mary glided on her disk around Cassie trying to manipulate her with her mind. Though Cassie had been through brainwashing before, this was still a difficult task.

Lashina's whip clashed with Diana's spear and they circled each other in the middle of the ring as all others were busy with their own battles.

"You were the one who burned the orphanage and kidnapped those children," Diana stated as she thrust her spear at the Fury.

Lashina dodged it and continued circling lashing her whip around the Amazon. "Guilty Princess. I do wish you would wear that black abaya again. It would hide all those imperfections you have on your body. I mean, look at those thighs," she smiled.

This only made Diana angrier, but she tried to keep herself in check. Don't let her words get to you, Diana, no, you can't do that. Stay focused.

"You have a cold heart, Lashina. How could you kill all those children _and_ Alia?"

"Isn't that pot calling the kettle black, Princess," she scoffed, "If I do recall you were the one who killed those assassins late at night. Don't think that I don't keep an eye on all my students. You were under surveillance the whole time. I do not think you have room to talk about murder." She stepped closer and scooped her leg under Diana and knocked her on the ground.

Diana was in a daze and let her guard down. Before Lashina could get on top of her, she rolled over and got up huffing in pain. She put her hand to her side and felt warm liquid on her palm. Blood. Her wound had reopened.

"Is the princess hurt? Do you need medical attention? How about some hot tea and a nice bed to sleep in, _forever_," Lashina ran towards her and both locked hands together with their foreheads against each other circling.

"The only person that will be dying is you, Lashina," she butted heads with the Fury and Lashina knocked back and groaned. That tiara of hers was a killer.

Lashina smiled and threw her whip to the side. "How about no weapons, Princess? Just pure combat." She gestured.

"I don't trust you," Diana still stood with her spear in hand.

The black metal lined Fury dropped her sword and whip to the side of her and held her hands up. Diana's eyebrow raised and she dropped her spear and both women were playing a circling game again.

"I see you want to kill me, Princess. I thought your morals don't allow you to kill, but I guess you already broke those rules of yours didn't you? If you really wanted to kill me you wouldn't have dropped your spear."

Diana growled and kicked Lashina in her jaw and the Fury fell back and Diana picked her up and threw her across the ground. The Fury rolled on the ground and slowly got up, wiping blood from her mouth.

"So she draws blood," she smiled.

Wonder Woman walked up to the Fury and punched the Fury in her nose and the blood flowed freely. She then kicked the woman in her midsection and grabbed her wrist it and broke it with a single twist.

Hal and Billy tied up the two Furies they defeated and looked over at Diana. She had Lashina all bloody and breathing heavily.

"Good god, she's going to kill her!" Hal said.

Darkseid held up Clark and threw him against the ground and he slid creating a sizeable crator in the ground.

"You are strong. Who are you?"

"None of your business," Clark stood up and dusted off his shirt. He then blasted the rock-faced God and Darkseid held his eyes in pain. "I know enough about you and know that you shouldn't live."

"Ahh," Darkseid stood tall and blasted his Omega-beams at Clark and he groaned in pain as they burned straight through his shirt and knocked him back again. He flew to the top of the ring and took off his shirt and saw a burn mark on his skin.

"He burned me," he said in shock. He touched his wound and winced. He never felt pain like this before. He was not very skilled in combat, but he had to try his best.

"Are you frightened?" Darkseid smiled.

Clark hurled towards him and knocked Darkseid in the ground punching him repeatedly in his face.

Diana broke Lashina's nose and threw her on the ground again and picked her up from her ankle and twisted it painfully. The Fury cried out in pain as she felt her bones breaking slowly. The Amazon dropped her and Lashina lay there, bleeding from her nose, mouth and knuckles while holding her broken wrist.

Diana came grabbed her spear and came closer to Lashina with fierceness in her eyes. The Fury smiled at the Princess.

"If you want to kill me, Diana, go ahead," she held her arms open as she continued breathe heavily and prop herself against a wall. Diana pinned Lashina to the wall while holding the spear to her neck. "Go on, kill me. I know you can do it." She urged her on.

Hal ran to Diana as Billy watched the two unconscious furies making sure they didn't wake up and if they did he would knock them out again.

"Diana! Stop!" he held out his hand and Diana didn't take her eyes off Lashina.

"Go away Hal!" Diana yelled.

"Diana, don't kill her. You are one of the founding members of the Justice League. You know it is wrong to kill. You were taught not to kill."

"No, you are wrong. My race is trained to kill." She inched closer and Lashina continued to smile which pissed Diana off more.

"But taking someone's life is a serious thing. You could be held accountable for this, Princess. Don't do this." He pleaded.

Diana felt a sting in her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Cassie saw Diana pinning Lashina to a wall and Kyle just threw another Fury into the center. All was defeated but Speed Queen. Bart continued to battle with the Fury on the east side of the death ring.

The princess pulled back her spear, but didn't stop looking at Lashina.

The fury smiled and behind her back she kept a small dagger in the small of her back. The swiftly pulled it out and jabbed Diana in her midsection inches away from her other wound. Diana gasped and took her spear and thrust it threw Lashina, picking her up with little strength she had.

Lashina gasped and blood trickled down her chin and she twisted the dagger inside of Diana's fresh wound and Diana held the Fury close to her, "You...will…never...kill..._**again**_," and prodded the spear all the way through Lashina's midsection. All the members gasped not believing what just happened.

Diana took the spear out of Lashina and the Fury fell to the ground back first and blood began pouring from her wound. Her breathing slowed and the dagger was left in Diana's midsection and she gradually pulled it out groaning in pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head and fainted. Hal ran to catch the princess and used his ring to bind Diana's wounds. He picked up the wounded Amazon in his arms and had her blood on his uniform.

Queen Hippolyta watched her daughter get stabbed by that Fury and her eyes widened and cried for her daughter. Watching her own daughter bleed to her death only reminded her of Donna. She did not want to lose another daughter.

Batman looked over at Clark battling Darkseid. He looked over to the left of the ring and saw Desaad had a box in his hands. Must be a boomtube, he thought.

"Shazam, can you distract Desaad and retrieve that box for me?"

He nodded and flew over to the skinny man.

"I'll go help Clark!" Kyle flew over to Darkseid and pulled him back with his ring.

Granny stood at the balcony pissed off that her Furies had all failed, "Failures! All failures!" she groaned and turned to walk away. Not wishing to see anything more. Steppenwolf stood with Hippolyta on the outer part of the ring. She dare not move or he would strike her, or worse.

"Ah, excuse me," Billy tapped Desaad and knocked him out with a single hit, grabbing the motherbox before it hit the ground. He flew back to Batman and gave him the motherbox.

Batman started punching in many codes trying to activate the boomtube for what is known as the most horrible place for anybody –the Phantom Zone.

After a few fails he opened a portal for the Phantom Zone. The wind picked up and Hal still had Diana in his arms. He flew to the outer ring and used his ring to hold onto the ceiling so they wouldn't get sucked in.

"Clark, now!" Kyle told him.

The Kryptonian nodded and blasted Darkseid with the last power he had. Using his heat vision he knocked him back a few feet and kicked him as hard as he could in the gut and the rock-faced God flew back, getting sucked into the portal. He cried out in help, but nobody helped. Bart sped over to Steppenwolf and knocked him back and Kyle threw him in the portal as well. Batman punched in a few codes and the boomtube closed. All others fell back against the ground. The net released itself and they were free.

"We need to get to the watchtower," Hal immediately called for J'onn to beam him and Diana up first.

Clark sat up looking around at all the defeated Furies. He saw Lashina lying on the ground in a lake of blood. His eyes widened and wondered what happened to her, but he noticed Diana wasn't here. He looked all around but was unable to find her. Cassie saw his worriedness.

"Hal beamed her up to the watchtower. She is badly hurt."

He stood up, "What happened to her?"

"Lashina and she were going at it. She stabbed Diana and Diana…killed Lashina." She looked over at the Fury still bleeding out and looked back to the Kryptonian alien.

Clark held his head in his hands. Oh dear lord, she did it again. She killed someone. He remembered when he saw Diana kill those men in that dark alley. She let the beast come out of her again. He looked behind him and saw Diana's mother, the Queen still strapped to that chair. He flew over to her and zapped her out of her locks and helped her out.

"Your majesty," he said quietly.

"I want to see my daughter," she didn't even acknowledge him there.

He nodded and Cassie asked for everyone to be beamed up to the watchtower.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

All members waited outside the med bay to await the news of Diana's condition. Hal brought Diana in as fast as he could. She lied in bed looking paler and near death. Her breathing was slow, but at least she was breathing. Hippolyta was at her side, looking a mess herself. Her hair was disheveled and her gown was tattered at the ends and her eyes had circles under them.

She held her daughter's cold hand and never took her eyes off of her.

Members left and came back frequently but most left to shower and change. Clark stayed by the window watching to see if she was getting any better. He tried not to listen to Hippolyta talking to Diana, so he focused on her heartbeat and it was steady but slow and not up to normal speed. Cassie came by Clark's side and looked through the window. He knew she was there, but he didn't give her notice that he knew.

"She will be alright; she is Wonder Woman after all."

He didn't answer.

"I have never seen her in a state this horrible. The Queen is worried to death. After her younger daughter died I don't think she could take another loss, especially Diana. She loved Donna very much, but Diana is her first and now _only_ daughter. If she loses her I think it will absolutely kill her." she sighed.

Clark looked over at the blonde and looked back into the room Diana was in. _She's not the only person she would kill,_ he thought.

Four hours went by and J'onn came back into the med bay to take a look at Diana to see if she was improving. He put a hand on the Queen.

"Your majesty, I believe her pace is not quickening, you may go take a break. She will be here. I will keep an eye on her. Please go relax."

Hippolyta would have relented but she hadn't had a proper meal or sleep in days. She left the room and saw that man looking into the window at Diana. She furrowed her eyebrows at first, but then walked towards him.

"Mr. Kent?" she said.

He turned and saw the Amazon Queen standing next to him. She was rather tall, but not taller than Diana, maybe a couple of inches shorter than her, but he could definitely tell that they were related.

"Yes that is me," he cleared his throat.

"My daughter has spoken of you before when she came to visit on Themsycira. She only speaks good things of you."

Clark didn't know this, because Diana never really talked about her mother, but this was a serious compliment coming from this woman. He just smiled gently and nodded his head.

"I know she spent most of her time with you while she was in Algeria. She told me you were the only person she trusted there and enjoyed her time there. I do not know if she told you but she did not leave because of you. She left because she felt it was right to return to her title despite her wrath of Athena she has yet to receive. I do hope the Goddess spares her time as she is not in a state to do anything," the Queen mother looked back into the room and saw Diana barely breathing. She smiled at Clark and turned to go to Diana's quarters to 'take a break' as the Martian told her to do.

* * *

_Someplace between life and death_

Diana awoke and found herself in a bed in the medical bay. The room looked a little strange though; it seemed as if it was flipped around like a mirror image. She also heard nobody in the halls or on the satellite in fact. She saw she was hooked up to many monitors and her hair was matted against a pillow. How long had she been here? Is this even the watchtower? Her mind began ticking.

She felt a hand on hers and she looked to her left and saw her sister smiling at her. Now she knew this couldn't be real. She must be dead.

"Donna?" she croaked and Donna smiled more.

"Diana, glad to see you are awake."

"Am I dead?" the princess looked around and sat up propping herself against her pillow.

"Not yet. You had quite an accident, sis."

Diana remembered one thing. Lashina stabbed her in her midsection. She put her hand on her wounds and cringed. It was aching and it seemed she needed more medication at the moment.

"If I am not dead, why are you here and where is everybody else?" Diana asked confused.

Donna looked at her elder sister, "We are in the middle or rather you're in the middle. I am just here as a reminder that you need to wake up Diana."

"Wake up? Am I in the infirmary?

"Yes, you are. You are still very badly injured. You saved mother, though and everybody else, but you forgot one person."

Diana was clueless. "…whom?"

"You forgot to save yourself, Diana." She sighed and continued, "You're life is as equally important as anybody else's. I know that you would take your life to save me, but I took mine to save you, to save the world."

Diana's eyes filled with tears. "You shouldn't have done that. I could have saved you. I could have taken your place."

Donna brushed her sister's hair away from her face. "No, it works out better this way."

"How? You are dead!"

"You saved many lives today, Diana and you still managed to battle when you were injured. Mother is saved and you have served your duty to Lady Athena in your pilgrimage."

Diana scoffed, "Some oath I took. I left the orphanage and look what happened to it. All the children died and so did a friend that I had actually begun to like."

Donna smiled, "One cannot save everybody, Diana. Have you forgotten something?"

Diana didn't know this answer.

"A man has been watching you for hours until you awake. I have been watching and he is very handsome, if I might add," she winked.

Diana smiled. She knew she was talking about Kal and then looked outside the window and saw Kal watching her. His face lit up as he saw her wake up.

"Donna, I…" she looked around and she was gone and the room was flipped back again back to its normal state.

Clark saw Diana's open and she was looking straight at him. He walked inside and Diana blinked slowly. She gestured for him to come over with a weak hand.

"Diana…you are finally awake," he smiled sitting next to the bed. Her face was still face but her skin was warm again and her heartbeat was catching up.

"I saw my sister, I thought I was dead."

"What?" he was baffled.

"I saw my little sister, Kal. She was sitting right here talking to me."

Dear lord was she dead for a second and I didn't catch this, he thought. He continued to listen to her anyway.

"And then I opened my eyes and she was gone just like that. And…now you are here sitting next to me," she smiled.

He was glad to see her smile. He loved seeing her smile.

Kyle happened to walk by to see if Diana was alright and saw she was conversing with Clark. He smiled and yelled through the hallway.

"Hey everybody! Diana is alive!" he ran back to the monitor womb.

Diana rolled her eyes and Clark laughed. "As if I was going to die." She flipped her hand. "Please, I'm Wonder Woman," she smiled.

"You really are a character, you know that," he smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Queen Hippolyta came back into the room with new clothes and she let her wild curly hair air dry and set against her back. She cleared her throat as she saw Diana and Clark holding hands. They quickly stopped holding hands and their faces reddened.

"Mother, I am so glad to see you are alive," Diana sat up with her hair a mess, but she didn't mind.

Her mother approached and Clark got out of the chair so she could sit down. "No, I am glad _you_ are alive, daughter," she smiled.

"I am fine, mother, as you can see. I am alive and well," she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I think you should come home and stay for a while. Be away from the league." Her mother offered her to come to Themyscira and Diana sighed heavily.

"Mother I…I don't know. Kal, could you give my mother and I some privacy?"

"Of course" with that he left and decided that he really needed to freshen up. He just now noticed he wasn't even wearing his shirt; he was wearing one of Hal's old shirts. Much too tight. He would fly back to his place and get something to wear and come back.

After he left her mother gave Diana a look.

"What?" Diana asked.

"So it's Kal now?" her brow raised.

"It's his real name."

"Real name? How many names does this man have, Diana?"

"Mother…" Diana sounded a little annoyed and embarrassed.

Hippolyta sighed, realizing that this was not the time to talk about this. She went back to the previous conversation.

"With all that has happened, I think it would be best if you came home for a while."

Diana considered this for a moment and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, but not too long…I am not a caged bird anymore, mother," she smiled. Both hugged and changed the subject.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Diana was now well enough to leave the watchtower and go back to Themyscira. She was packing her things in her room when she heard somebody knock and she told them to come in.

"Diana,"

She recognized this voice. It was Clark and she turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. He stayed on the satellite until she was well enough to go home. He helped her walk around to get her strength back. She was still a little sore and had bandages on, but she would be fine within a week or so, J'onn told them.

"Kal, hello," she was not expecting him to drop by. Today was the day she was leaving to go back to her island and he wouldn't be able to join her.

"So, packing?" he looked at her things and she had two bags packed of some clothes she left in her room that she wanted to take with her. Wearing toga-like dresses could be boring sometimes so she brought some American clothes she bought a few years ago to take with her back home and perhaps her sisters would consider wearing some.

"Yes." This conversation was getting a little awkward.

He was just straight blunt with this next statement, "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, Diana."

She sat down on her bed. "I know, but my mother thinks it is best and with all that I had to endure these past few months I think it would be good for me too."

He had been wanting to ask her this since he heard what she had done to Lashina and didn't know when the right moment was so he'd thought he'd ask now.

"Diana, what happened in India? Why did you kill Lashina?"

Diana felt a pain in her heart and her stomach twist in knots when he said that so abruptly. She was thinking about it, but could never wrap her mind around it that she actually did it. She was in denial about it.

"Diana, tell me," he came to sit next to her on the bed.

She swallowed and sighed heavily. "I…she didn't deserve to live anymore…I thought it would be better if…"

"You didn't have to kill her."

"She killed all those children and probably so many more that _I_…couldn't save," she brought her knees closer to her chin. "I left without a proper goodbye and she was right under my nose and I didn't even know it. I was so foolish. Stupid. I should have done more research. Been more careful, but I wasn't and now all those orphans are dead. I should have never left them alone." She felt anguish and tears in her eyes began to form.

"You aren't stupid, Diana. You didn't know and you can't blame yourself for that. You cannot save everybody in the world. I learned that as well when my wife died."

Did he just mention his dead wife? Diana didn't make eye contact with him. "My hands are filled with malice and murder. I have killed six people in the last six months. I have let myself turn into something I am not, Kal." A tear streamed down her cheek.

He put his arm around her and she turned and now wept more heavily into his shirt. He rubbed her arm and stroked her hair.

"Diana, just because what you did does not make you a horrible person."

An inaudible phrase came out of her mouth but he was able to comprehend it. "Yes..it..does" she continued to cry.

"No it doesn't." he stated matter-of-factly. He set her up and saw her eyes were red and tear streaks were marked on her pink cheeks. "Why did you kill her and those men back in Algeria?"

Diana steadied her breathing and wiped her eyes so she could speak more clearly now. "I..I was tired of seeing injustice and murderers. The league does not believe in killing and believe it is morally wrong, but if they keep coming back who is to say they will not stop killing? Lashina needed to die. She was a murderer."

He listened to her words carefully, "And those men? They were being controlled by another evil force."

She didn't look at him anymore. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face back to look into her eyes.

"I don't know, Kal_, I don't know_." More tears poured from her tear ducts. He hugged her again and she wept some more.

After about ten minutes she finally stopped crying and she got up to straighten her hair and wash her face with cold water.

"I need to get to the monitor womb so I can go to Themyscira." Her eyes were still puffy and red.

"Your mother will know you were upset." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

Diana shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what her mother thought at the moment.

"I wish I could come with you," he smiled.

Diana smiled and he mocked her, "Men aren't allowed." For that she slapped him on the arm and he smirked.

The conversation was silent for a minute.

"What happens to us now, Diana?"

"I do not know," she sat down on the bed with him.

* * *

**AN: you'll probably hate me for this, but I will stop here until the next chapter. I stayed up until two in the morning writing this. Actually I have been working on this all week in between classes.**

**This one is a long chapter. Sorry if I suck at writing battle scenes. They aren't really my forte. **

**now I will go write on my other story I just started. If you want to read it, it's there (:**

Nnar fi galbi = Fire in my heart  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 –Shoftak

Batman sat in the batcave looking through all the files that he had recently found. He wished to not be disturbed until he heard someone come into the cave and he knew that it wasn't Alfred, so he figured it could be, "Diana," he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hello Bruce," Diana landed and walked up to his computer screens. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

A few moments passed and he answered, "I am just researching your friend, Clark Kent."

"Researching him? He is not a science project Bruce." Diana folded her arms a little annoyed at her friend. "By the way, where did you send Darkseid? I have never seen a portal like that before."

"That is what I was researching. During that first incident in Algeria while you were hurt, I decided to do some research on his home planet. He is from Krypton, but there isn't much information about it. I am pretty sure that 95% of the world does not know about it."

"But you researched it without his consent? Is that it?" Diana becoming angrier with the Batman.

"No, princess. I asked him for his help. He knows more about his culture than anyone here, obviously. He helped me with this so-called phantom zone."

Diana eyed him carefully. "You both were able to orchestrate this in that short amount of time?"

"Of course," he finally turned to look at her, "Where are you going?" he noticed she was dressed in civilian clothes and had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail.

She sighed, "I'm going home for a while."

"Back into seclusion again?" he raised an eyebrow. His face was emotionless, but he knew that Diana was going back to hide again even if she wouldn't admit it.

Diana quickly denied, "No. I'm not. My mother thinks it is best that I go back to Themyscira for the time being."

Bruce crossed his left leg over the right and sat back in his chair. "Safe journey princess." He turned back to his computer screens. Just as Diana was about to head out Bruce asked a quiet question, "What about _him_?"

Diana didn't turn to answer, but slowly lifted off the ground of the batcave, "We decided not to see each other anymore." With those last words she left the cave through one of his many secret entrances.

* * *

_Two Days Ago_

Diana invited Clark over to the embassy to discuss what was going to happen to their relationship. She was going back to Themyscira to see her mother. She didn't want to, but she knew that her mother needed her there and she wanted to see her sisters. She figured she would have to face Athena's wrath very soon for breaking her oath. Without her breaking her oath she wouldn't have been able to save the world or those children. Perhaps the war goddess would go easy on her.

Clark sat opposite her on a couch in Diana's office. This wasn't a very good place to have this conversation, she thought to herself.

"Will you fly with me?" she asked holding out her hand. Clark smiled sadly and took her hand as they took to the air. A few minutes later they landed on a secluded beach in France. She figured this would be a better place away from prying ears and eyes.

Many awkward minutes passed as they watched the waves in the ocean splashing against rocks. She sat with her knees close to her and sighed. Clark had said nothing, waiting for her to say something but she didn't.

"I don't think I can see you anymore, Clark," Diana said quietly, not having the strength to look at him.

Ouch, she called you Clark, man. He was really getting used to her calling him Kal he almost forgot about his human name. For a while he didn't respond to her. "Why is that, Diana?" he answered finally and calmly.

She breathed in deeply, "I…we are too different. I just…I don't think it is best, especially right now."

"We are not so different. We share the same ideals, the same likes, we even have similar abilities."

Diana stayed quiet.

"Are you going back to your island to hide?"

"No!" she snapped back defensively. "Why does everyone think I am going to hide? I cannot just go see my mother and sisters?"

Clark looked out at the sunset, "You disappeared as Wonder Woman for a long time. Many people were rather disappointed with you. They needed you, but you were hiding."

"My sister died."

"Everybody dies, Diana. You can't save everyone." He looked at her and she sighed despondently.

She knew that he was right, but didn't want to admit the facts to herself. This was true, she couldn't save everyone. She couldn't save Alia, or all those children, or Diya, her mother or her sister. She grew angry thinking the way her sister died all because of Darkseid. She could have died for her sister, but she couldn't do anything about it now.

"I know, I just wish I could do more. I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I really think this is best that I go away for a while."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Diana looked at him confused with raised eyebrows. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said once more.

"You're not going to say anything?" she was still a bit baffled.

He huffed a little annoyed at her now, "What do you want me to say Diana? I can't change your mind. You have your mind set on what you want to do. I can't do anything about it. If you want to never see each other again I'll be okay with it. If you want to go back to Themyscira I'll be okay with it. I am okay with everything you say. I just want you to be happy, that's all." He got up from the sandy beach and started walking the opposite way, heading to the vegetation.

Diana got up, "Kal, wait," she saw that he stopped at the call of his alien name. "I am sorry I lied to you."

He looked over his shoulder, "I forgive you for that, Diana." he took to the skies and didn't look at her.

Finally reaching high enough in the skies he looked down at Diana still standing on the beach confused and in a daze. She had tears in her eyes and he shook his head and went back to America.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Diana was tending to her stallion when Mala came to join her in the stables. She had been on Themyscira for a year with no outside contact, seeking peace and refuge there. She often went to the healing isle or temples to pray and many of her sisters heard her talking to her ghost sister. They were starting to think she was going mad, but never approached her about the subject.

"Hello, Diana," Mala smiled, petting the horse.

"Good afternoon, Mala. How are you?" Diana brushed the horse's mane.

"I am well and you look very lovely," Mala pointed out that Diana looked well rested and finally at peace with herself. She even cut off a good six inches of her hair, which used to be down her mid-back was now a little passed her shoulders. Her soft waves evened out, reminding many of the amazons of princess Donna's hair.

The hair symbolizes many things of a woman, and one of them symbolizes the tragedies of a woman's past. Cutting the hair releases those damaged memories and it is easier for the woman to move on in their life and that is exactly what Diana was doing. Moving on.

"Your mother wishes to see you. She has news," Mala put her hands behind her back in an orderly manner.

"News?" Diana wondered what it could be? She handed the brush to her Amazonian sister and flew to the palace.

She found her mother sitting at her desk in her private study. She must have been looking at documents from the Senate. She hated to interrupt her mother when she was in these work-modes.

"You called for me, mother?" Diana knocked on the wall before entering. Her mother glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, child. Come sit here," she gestured to a chair in front of her desk.

"Mala said you had news. What might it be?" She laced her hands together nervously.

Hippolyta sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I do believe that you haven't seen the news of man's world lately have you?"

"No, of course not. I have been in seclusion here."

"Well," she began slowly, "I have word that a new hero has emerged in man's world. I thought you would like to see. I had Mala and others go to the embassy and retrieve a newspaper for you." She slapped the newspaper on her desk.

Diana's heart stopped for a split second. Her stomach turned in knots. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How can this be?" she stood up in shock. Her mother just staring unfazed at her daughter's reaction. "When did you get this?"

"A few days ago. I was not sure if I should show you or not."

"Not sure? Why didn't you show me earlier?!" Diana was getting a little annoyed now. She couldn't believe her mother kept this newspaper from her for days.

"You're the one who didn't want any contact from the outside world. I see it is different if the news is about _him_, is it not?"

Diana was floored by her mother's words. She didn't know what to say except stare at the newspaper. _"Superman saves the day once again…"_

"_Super_-man…" Diana said quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Hippolyta asked, not understanding what Diana just mumbled.

"Oh…nothing."

Her mother smiled, "So what now, Diana?"

Diana looked down at her mother who was still sitting at her desk. She wasn't sure what to say, was this a trick of her mother's games? She wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if she could face the outside world again. She felt like a little fish in a big ocean again when she left Themyscira for the first time. Staring back at the newspaper she wasn't prepared for this. She saw Kal on the front page and he wasn't wearing civilian clothing, but a skin tight blue suit with a giant S on the front of it. He didn't wear a cape like Batman, but he looked very powerful. He finally listened to her words about doing something good with his powers, she thought. A faint smile came to her lips as she thought of this.

"I think…I will go to America to see this new _hero_," she sounded really determined and left her mother's study and retreated to her room to pack instantly.

"Of _course_," Hippolyta said finally, sighing.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

Diana reached the embassy safely and unnoticed, thankfully. She had been away for a year and she did not want to be seen by reporters, at least not yet. She transported herself to the watchtower and the monitor womb was quite empty. She could hear some people chatting in the cafeteria and then she heard a loud, but stern voice coming from down the hall. Diana, being curious, followed this voice and heard it was coming from the conference room. She opened the door and saw Clark was instructing the Justice League on their next attack if one was to happen. It was an escape plan.

Everyone heard the door open and saw Diana standing there in black pants, a red jacket and a green scarf wrapped around her hair. Some had their mouths open and others just smiled, knowing that she might return.

Diana stood there motionless and then realized everyone was looking at her, her cheeks reddened at all the eyes on her. She wished she had sunglasses on right now. Clark stood at the head of the table just looking at her.

He cleared his throat, "Well…ah…meeting adjourned until later." With that he gathered up all papers on the table and others started filing out, not even bothering to ask her any questions. Batman gave her a faint smile. She would have that image burned into her brain.

Clark looked up at the stunned Diana. He noticed she was thinner, less toned and her hair was shorter. Her skin was more olive than he had remembered. Perhaps she loved to stay out in the sun on that island of hers.

"Hello, Diana," he smiled at her.

"Ah…hello, Clark. I didn't know you were working with the Justice League now."

He gathered all papers in hand and put them in a filing system near the table. "It was you who told me to use my abilities for something. I have been doing nothing my whole life. I figured if you were going to leave, I'd do something."

"To take my place?" she felt a bit hurt.

"No, I could never take your place, Diana. I was just filling in until you decided to come back."

Diana paused, "What if I decided never to return?"

"You would return. You can't hide forever, besides you're here right now aren't you?" he smiled walking passed her down the hall to the cafeteria.

Diana's jaw opened and she quickly followed putting a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "What is that supposed to mean? Hide forever? You think I was hiding?"

Others started to stare at them. He took her by the arm and led her into his private room in the next hallway.

"Good. Away from prying eyes. Now, I didn't mean hiding exactly. Maybe that was the wrong word." He pondered for a few moments.

"Is there a right word? What is wrong with you and Bruce thinking I went to Themyscira to hide? I am no coward!"

"Then why did you leave? You refuse to face your problems. You're Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Themyscira, and Princess of the Amazons. You have no room to be a coward. Why do you run, Diana?"

"I no longer am able to use those titles. I am not worthy of those titles."

He groaned and sat in a chair, "Diana, stop, right now." He put his hands on his head letting out a deep breath. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

"What?" confused by his question.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"We –of course I am alright, Kal, why would you say that?" she folded her arms looking around his barren room.

"If you are not worthy of any of those titles why would they be given to you? Not anyone can be Wonder Woman, you know. I can't," he gave a boyish smile. Diana tried to hide her smile. She didn't like to be teased when she was irritated. "Besides, we know you would have come back otherwise you wouldn't have access to the watchtower anymore."

"How did Bruce get you to join the league anyway?" Diana asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Simply he asked me, that is all. He is a bit odd, but we all have our problems."

Diana realized that he had changed so much and she went back home to do what? Hide, yeah that's what she did. After a year of staying there she finally admitted it to herself that she was hiding.

"…I was hiding." Diana mumbled.

"What?" Kal knowing fully what she had said, he wanted to hear her say it out loud so she could hear it herself.

"I was hiding. I was hiding from everyone. From myself. From my fears of failing, again." Diana rubbed her arms together and sighed.

He came to sit next to her and he held her close to him. He missed being next to her. No longer was he mad at her for leaving, but simply trying to comfort her. Clark smiled as Diana leaned closer into him. She looked up at him and he saw she was staring at him.

Still wearing that green scarf he smiled, "You look like Diana Al Wahhab with that thing on," he laughed.

Diana laughed, "I am not Diana Al Wahhab, not anymore. I am Diana."

She came closer to him, leaning her head against his chest.

* * *

**AN: ohmygod it's been too long! I have been doing school and working on that other story. Sorry this is really short compared to my other chapters in this story. I didn't want this to carry on and on, just because simply…the tasks are completed. Although I think two more chapters would be good or maybe just one, like an epilogue or something! No two is good I think...anyway,  
**

**If it's rushed I'm so sorry D:**

**Shoftak = See you**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 –Betmoun

Three years later Diana had sat in her office in the Embassy. It had been rebuilt and was up to par. Looking over important documents she was interrupted by someone at her window. A man in a red cape and she smiled.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" removing herself from her desk she went over to the window and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was just checking on you. You have been in here for three days. I was beginning to think you died."

She frowned and slapped his arm, "That is not funny and you know it." But she sighed, "I have been very busy lately. Mother wishes to come to the embassy soon. I want everything to be perfect and in order before she arrives here."

Clark stepped inside her office and reclined on one of her chairs opposite her desk. "I've always enjoyed sitting in your office, Diana. it is so cozy," he smiled smugly.

Diana smirked and sat on top of his leg, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course. Your mother is coming here and you want everything to be perfect."

Hmm, that super hearing is good, but not that good she thought. Standing up and walking to the mirror she fixed her hair and changed into her armor. She had promised to take a break two days ago, but simply ignored Clark and his antics. He wanted her to relax, but she had so much work to do. He couldn't understand this, could he? Of course she had a lot to do, but she couldn't just leave everything here, but isn't that what she was doing anyway?

She linked arms with him, "I am ready."

He stood smiling, "Alright where to first?"

Diana lifted in the air and was already heading out the window, "Somewhere quiet."

Clark knew exactly the place to go. He held her hand and they soared in the air until their destination was below them minutes later.

* * *

The Amazon looked down in confusion realizing what this place was, "Kal, this is…"

"Smallville," he smiled. They landed in a secluded field of wheat.

For the next twenty minutes or so they stared at the sky in silence. It was around five in the evening so the sun wasn't as bright anymore and the air was warm, but not extremely hot. Diana looked over at Clark lying down next to her.

"Clark," she began, "Do you miss this place?" gesturing to the farm-like atmosphere they were laying in.

His eyes rolled over to Diana's and she was leaning on her elbow staring at him intently. "Well, sometimes, but it brings back memories that I don't really want to remember."

Diana had to ask, "Then…why are we here?"

Kal sighed and turned fully to face the raven haired demigoddess in front of him, "It is nice to get away from the city, Diana. Away from the league and the watchtower. You have been in this type of business for a long time, I have not. You are used to all the chaos, I am but a rookie."

Diana smiled then giggled, "You think it was so easy for me, Kal. My island lives in ancient society. We do not even have practical showers like Americans do."

He laughed, "This is true."

"We also relied on books and arts to keep the time go by instead of televisions and iPods and such like in Man's World." She lay down on her back and stared at the now orange sky. "This field reminds me of my home. I used to lay in the forests and beaches of Themyscira, just thinking with my sister." A smile came to her face. "And she would ask me such stupid questions about America like," she thought for a moment before answering again, "Like what kind of clothes they wore, if they spoke differently, what kind of food they ate and she even asked what televisions here. How she found out about that I do not know."

Diana remembered everything about Donna and she did miss her, but she always knew that she would be with her always. Kal took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked seriously.

"I do and I always will. She was my sister after all," sighing she closed her eyes, "I will not forget the way she looks, or the way she laughs, because her joy is what keeps her alive." Smiling she faced Clark and rolled onto her stomach. "She'll always be with me. Don't you miss Lana?"

Clark didn't answer for a few minutes. He had to think through this carefully. "I will always miss her. She was my wife," looking up at the sky he blinked slowly, "I did love her a lot." Then his eyes turned to Diana who was watching him with that twinkle in her blue eyes. "But I do love you too."

A blush came to her lips, "I love you too."

He touched her face tenderly, "As you said, you will always remember Donna for her joy and happiness as I will always remember Lana for her charismatic personality and sensible humor." Both smiled at one another.

Diana came closer to him, "The memories are worth remembering."

"Yes, yes they are." He nodded his head in silence.

* * *

**AN: Well, it has been fun everybody. Thank you for reading. I didn't want to make a super long epilogue since I mostly covered that last chapter, but just a small something to tie everything in!**

**If I get another crazy idea I'll let everyone know. Now to finish my other story (:**

**Betmoun = You're worth it**


End file.
